


Soldier Heart

by InsertUnoriginalBTSusername



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Depression, GOT7 - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sad, Self-Harm, there's mistakes everywhere, typos are everywhere lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2018-12-24 14:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 67,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertUnoriginalBTSusername/pseuds/InsertUnoriginalBTSusername
Summary: He thinks it's his fault that Jung kook does not remember anything.





	1. Chapter 1

Taehyung was out and about, keeping his back pack on his shoulder as he walked down the bear empty street. He was supposed to meet up at the headquarters with his team, but they bailed on him at the very last minute. It was quite early in the morning, the sun had not risen up yet. The sky was still dark blue and the latter caught a few twinkle of stars up high in the dark and misty sky.

The boy had to walk to the building in the thick silence that he was not so used to yet. He liked talking, he like noise. The lack of people and cars on the street and roads were not helping him out either. He slowly trudged to the road crossing, waiting for the opposite light to turn green before he could cross safely. Taehyung let out a puff of air, a cloud of mist escaped from his lips.

He just realized how cold the weather was, his hands growing numb as he stuffed them in his jacket pocket. Taehyung looked around and saw the headquarters building standing big and proud at a few blocks away. He heard the loud beep from the indicator and Taehyung rushed to the other side, before resuming back to his normal walking pace.u

After about a few minutes, he took a look around again, there was still no one around him. It was all in a blur, the man was confused, he clenched his fist in his jacket pocket, trying to stay alert. He was somehow now very aware of his surroundings, each rustling of the leaves in the bushes or trees make him anxious. He picked up his pace, the usual packed street was making him uneasy. He jogged towards the building, keeping a watchful eye behind his back.

Once he ran down the bridge, linking the small street to the headquarters building, he sighed in relief, glad that anxious walk was over. He could not stand the screaming silence and the feeling deep in his gut of being watched by someone. He made his way to the main entrance, the glass door standing in front of him. Although it was really early in the morning, there were already many workers within the building. Talking and holding documents, some even carried guns knives.

He went to his bag and rummaged through its contents, he found a security card and swiped it at the side, allowing it to read his card and name. A monotonous voice filled his ears.

"Please enter the code." She said. Taehyung punched in a series of numbers into the key pad and the system beeped, opening the door. "Welcome, Kim Taehyung."

The male stepped into the building, he quickly went to the lifts. He could still feel the cold shudder when he was out walking. Some agents greeted him, some waved, some slapped him in the shoulder as a form of greeting. Taehyung just smiled back and made some jokes with the agents he had worked with before.He made his way to the lifts, he cast a shadow against the metal doors and used the silhouette to style up his hair, dusting off tiny specks of snow that had lingered on his hair. A satisfying "ding" could be heard and the door opened, Taehyung stepped inside and the eleavtor immeditaley recognized him.

"Kim Namjoon's office." He commanded. The elevtor closed shut and immediately began to move. He turned around and looked out of the glass wall, the building was so tall, he could see his apartment from the his elevator. He could see the park he visits every other day of the week and the museum further back of the park. He smiled and leaned against the glass, pressing his gloved hand on the glass like a little child.

The elevator let out another "ding" and came to a stop. Taehyung got out and was welcomed with a short hallway leading to his boss' office. He scampered towards it, hearing some muffled noises inside the office. His knocked slightly, twisted the knob and went into the room. He was about to greet when someone zipped past him, almost knocking him over.

"The old man's here." Someone joked. Taehyung turned towards the sound of the person's voice and glared at his team mate.

"Jimin, stop it. I am still 24 honestly speaking." Taehyung retorted, pointing at himself. "Being frozen for 70 years never aged me."

"But you are still 94, counting the brithdays you've missed." Another butted in, punching Taehyung in the shoulder. That was Hoseok, the over hyperactive man who seemed to be the least harmless actually have the ability control minds of anyone and use them for his own. "I would be sad, 70 birthdays! So much cake."

"Well, you need to catch up old man. We are techinally at the same age of 24. You can ask me anything if you need help." Jimin offered, hokding out his hand for a high-five. But Taehyung took a few seconds to register what that meant, before returning the high-five to Jimin. The silver haired mam cracked a smile before silently cheering.

"Hey fellas." Seokjin greeted, waving. Yoongi stepped forward and gave a curt nod. The taller man closed his door with his foot and walked towards Namjoon, leaning against his desk. "What's with the meeting? A new mission to assign?"

Kim Seokjin, the assasin that seemed pretty and charming, with the charming smile, thick lips and broad shoulders. You would not be that on guard when he just comes up to you and flirt till there's no end, until he wrenched a knife in your gut or poisons your drink. Other than that, he is a nice guy.

Taehyung looked at his boss who was typing on his computer, pushing up his glasses, he stood up and pressed a button on his computer, a screen popped up at the wall in front of Namjoon. The man shifted things around until he got to a map which has a dot smack right in the middle.

"The red dot marks the base that we have been searching for the past month. We have to take it down no matter what. My agents reported that the base holds information that deems dangerous, a supercomputer so it seems. Cipher members will be there and-" Namjoon was cut short.

Taehyung ran up to him and slammed his hand on his table, Seokjin was jolted up and shot a playful glare at the brunette. "Cipher... Cipher is still in the world?!" Taehyung demanded. "70 years ago, I destroyed its leader at the important influencers, how are they still out there?!"

"A cult never dies out Taehyung, someone must have gotten their hands on some important documents after you were asleep. It is not your fault, your mission now is to get rid of a base and get whatever we need to assign your team another mission." Namjoon reassured. Taehyung retreated a little, before sighing and turning his attention back to the screen. Namjoon pulled up some other files onto the screen. They were pictures of men he did not recognize at all.

"Those are the men that were deemed dangerous and a member of Cipher," Namjoon explained. Taehyung's heart raced, he furrowed his eyebrows and he tapped his booted foot on the marble ground. " You will be given a plane at the airport tomorrow morning at 5. Do not be late and good luck."

"5? I barely slept a wink last night," Yoongi grumbled, folding his arms and muttered some curses under his breath. He yawned loudly and continued muttering until Taehyung decided to kick him in the shin for being a complaining king. "What? I was the one who designed your weapons, be god damned grateful. Did I mention that also thawed you out of your little icy block too?!"

"Uh... Thanks, Yoongi." Taehyung replied, sticking out his hand, offering a handshake, but Yoongi just slapped it away. However, a flash of glee could be seen on grumpy mna's face before he puts on his I-don't-care-for-you demeanor again. One by one, the members walked out of the office, Jimin dragging Taehyung along as he dashed down the staircase. Taehyung suppressed the urge to scream out loud as he was flying down the stairs, figuratively and literally at the same time. The walls were becoming a blur as Jimin held onto Taehyung's wrist and running down from the very top floor to the first.

Once they were down, Taehyung was gushing with adrenaline. He definitely would not be able to visit the museum all sweaty and panting. His body was jittering, as he tried to walk. Jimin teased him about it, but still helped his friend out when he threatened to fall flat onto the ground. Slowly, the adrenaline wore off and Taehyung got out of the building, ready to get into warmer clothes and visit the museum dedicated to him and his friend... Jeon Jung Kook.


	2. Chapter 2

Taehyung put on a grey jacket and threw on a cap. He tucked in his white shirt and slipped back into his shoes. The golden dog tags jingled next to each other, along with a dolphin trinket on his thin metal chain. He smiled faintly, remember the memory of his friend that he played with the most of his childhood years.

He sighed and exited the apartment. He went out of his cosy apartment and was greeted by the cold and icy air. He shuddered and stuffed both of his hands into the jacket pocket. The street was now much busier, that calmed Taehyung, he wasn't that used to the empty and quiet atmosphere, it reminded him too much of the time he was trapped in the cold ice, it was so quiet and alone. He took a shortcut, going to the small park where kids were playing ball, climbing trees and chasing birds. The adults were chatting, some walking their dogs and some were having picnics. Taehyung walked up a small hill, he presumed it as a short cut, since he could get to the front door of the museum pretty quickly. He climbed up the grassy hill and breathed in the refreshing smell of grass before heading down, he then trotted down the hill.

He arrived at the museum, the marble columns coming down from the huge and tall ceiling. Taehyung and his friend on the banners displayed at the front door. It fluttered in the weak wind and specks of snow dotted the marble steps and the edges of the wide roof. He turned to the banners, his friend smiling and doing a salute made him frowned a bit, the thought of his dead friend coming to mind. Of he was not so selfish back then he could've saved him from that fire. He gritted his teeth and balled up his fists in his jacket pocket. There were not many people queueing for tickets, so he quickly bought a single ticket and slipped into the museum soundlessly.

Ther were already people in his museum, checking out some of the historical facts displayed on the walls and boards. Taehyung looked at one of the boards and beside it stood the replica of his old room. A plain white bed with the sheets neatly tucked in and a bland nightstand and lamp. The sheets were never tucked in when he was at that time in the army, and the fact that the board stated something like " Kim Taehyung always slept alone in his small home" was really wrong. He slept with Jung kook many times, mostly because the other male wanted to crash with him for the night.

He chuckled and moved to where they introduced him fully, saying that he was a hero that saved the country. Destroying the Cipher bases and saved thousands of men. He turned and looked at a screen, where they showed Taehyung in his normal attire, a white tee, and long pants and then his suit. A black jumpsuit and gloves which had a magnet built into the leather glove. There was his belt which held a small gun and bullets, his collar had a wool mask and on his shoulders was strapped with a leather holder for his huge shield.

Taehyung tore his eyes away from the screen and he focused on the other case at the side of his own. He saw Jung kook's uniform, cargo pants, and a black tee. However, his dog tags were different it does not have the same on that Taehyung had. It was replaced with a steel dog tag, it seemed cold and distant. It does not have the scratches that the original had that Taehyung cut his fingers when engraving their initials on it. 

"Jeon Jung kook, a man who was Kim Taehyung's best friend. They were inseparable in school and on the battle field. He was the only Commander that gave his life for his country. It was said that Jung kook had shaped Kim Taehyung to the hero he was then." An introducer's voice spoke. He took a peek into the video room, a clip of other of his older comrades talked about him and his doings as a leader and hero. He retreated from the video room and went to the other areas in the museum, his first shield and the guns he used in the fights was displayed proudly on the walls and glass cases.

He found a picture of Jung kook in a glass case, along with his old leather wallet. The edges were burnt and frayed, the colour faded and Jung kook's face could not actually be seen clearly from the photo, the paper was clearly old, white lines and blotches all around. His wallet was left with his pictures of his parents and photo of him and Jung kook when they were younger.

"Jung kook..." Taehyung sighed, his fingers grazing the glass. He turned around, only to see a kid staring at him. His eyes wide and staring as Taehyung looked at him. Taehyung returned with a small smile and placed his index fingers on his lips. The kid nods slowly, clearly in awe that he saw the hero he dreamt meeting.

He cracked a bigger smile after that, turning around and leaving the premises, his hands in the pocket once again. He went out of the cold museum and got to somewhere secluded, turning into streets, alleyways and empty spaces. He reached a flower shop, he greeted the old and plump lady manning the register. The scent of the flowers was great for calming his nerves, he picked out a banquet of white flowers sitting in the corner. He paid for the flowers, the old lady recognizing him right away. They talked about a few things regarding about life and Taehyung let out a forced chuckle once the old woman talked about him visiting the graveyard behind her shop too much. Taehyung threw in a coin for the tip box beside the vase of roses and left. He heads to the back of the small building and was met with a black gate where there were 3 prongs on the top. The lock was rusted over and the chains broke from holding the gates together. The snow dotted the green and brown grass and the wall of concrete surrounding the area.

Taehyung pushed opened the gate and it groaned open, Taehyung entered the graveyard slowly and closed back the gate behind him. He walked past the amounts of graves littered around the grassy yet cold field. He walked towards one which stood out to him the most, a large structure and tons of flowers surrounding it, ranging from yellow, pink to white. However, the top remained empty, as if it was waiting for him to put his share of flowers there.

Taehyung walked out towards it and placed the flower carefully at the top, the stone was cold as ice as his gloved fingers touched it slightly. He sat down heavily in front of it, his fingers playing with the frayed string on his jacket. He stared at it silently, trying to pick the right words to say.

"Jung kook, I went to the museum today... somehow... they kind of skipped over the fact that I slept with you..." Taehyung joked, scratching the back of his neck. "And they haven't found your dog tags yet... maybe you still have them when they found you..."

Taehyung gritted when he was reminded of the thought of Jung kook falling into the cavern below the speeding train. The few centimetres difference that Taehyung tried so hard to forget but he could not live with the guilt. If it wasn't for his careless throwing and reckless actions on that mission, Jung kook might now have fallen into the deep snow underneath the moving train.

Taehyung found his vision getting misty and his vision blurry. He found tear drops on his hand and he wiped it quickly with the back of his hand before smiling again.

"Sorry, was getting emotional," Taehyung said, his voice cracking. "I know, I know... I shouldn't cry. You'll probably scold me now..." Taehyung joked, his heart wrenching as he tried to force out some joy in his words. He looked up and saw dark clouds gathering above him. He closed and heard the wind whistling past his ears, he stood back up and straightened his outfit.

"I have to go now... It's good talking to you." Taehyung said sadly. He turned around and began to walk away before looking back and waved at the gravestone. " I promise that I will visit soon."


	3. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, the sun was not up yet but the airport was bustling with people. Tourists and staffs were walking around busily. Taehyung carried his shield behind his back, he was all decked out in gear. He tightened the straps on his gloves and arm guards before turning and waiting for the rest of his members. Seokjin appeared with a motherly smile and two guns strapped on his hips.

He had especially combed his hair with style. His blonde hair pushed to one side and his uniform was unzipped near the collarbone, Seokjin folded his arms as Jimin swooped in and Hoseok appeared next to him. Yoongi came in trotting with a bag pack strapped onto his shoulder.

"Namjoon said to carry as little gear as possible, what's up with your bag?" Hoseok commented, pointing at the grumpy man's bag. Yoongi scowled and just flipped Hoseok off, the other man had his hand over his chest in mock offend. But he laughed it off like it was nothing. Taehyung checked the time on his watch, and the number 5 was approaching quickly. Taehyung motioned to his team and they approached the plane hangars, the brunette was leading the team behind him.

As they came closer to the black plane at the ned of the airport hangar, Jimin got too excited and ran up towards it, it came into the view, the black jet was definitely powerful with slick black wings and head. Taehyung got towards his friend, whose eyes were as big as saucers when he saw the jet's belly and body.

"Come on Jimin. You don't want the others to wait, do you?" Taehyung joked, dragging Jimin by the back collar of his shirt and boarded the plane like the other had. Taehyung took a seat beside Hoseok who was chatting animatedly with Yoongi. Seokjin was busy operating the plane, flicking multiple switches on the control panels, throwing holographic screens around him.

Taehyung bent forward, his elbows resting on his thighs and supporting his face with his hands. He furrowed his eyebrows as the thought of him flying on a jet terrified him. He never told anyone about it, this fear that somehow traumatized him even further of his messy life. Maybe Hoseok knew about it somehow, going into his mind when he was not noticing. Taehyung rubbed his face to distract himself as the jet took off, the pressure pushing against his chest, Seokjin was trying his best to avoid the plane from moving as they were in the air. Yoongi slipped off his bag and began jotting down things on whatever he could find, on his palm, scrap paper. Taehyung was trying to avoid the happy chattering between Hoseok and Jimin and went towards Seokjin.

The assassin pushed a button on the control button and a robotic voice said something, but Taehyung did not really catch it. He steadied himself with the ceiling and peered at Seokjin's screens. He was clicking and pinpointing on the maps, red dots painted the screen. Taehyung looked at it and pointed at the black dot on one of the bigger screens. "Germany." He spoke.

"That's where we are going. It's where the base was." Seokjin replied, swiping a screen away from his view. It slid to the left and bounced off another. "What's wrong?" He asked, turning and tilting his head.

"I...I feel that going there makes me... makes me remember things I don;t want to remember." Taehyung sighed, breaking eye contact with the assassin. "You know me, I try to help but..."

"You can do it. You get a chance to get rid of Cipher bases and..." Seokjin paused and took a deep breath. "You can go through this ... and I will help you to go through it. You are not alone, that's why the team is here for you." Seokjin pushed his blonde hair back.

"Thanks..." Taehyung said, breaking into a small smile. He kept a look out for threats near the windows. Seokjin returned scanning screens and manning the plane whilst Taehyung peered out of the viewing window. He squinted his eyes as the fog clouded over the window.

Taehyung grabbed for his shield when a black silhouette drove closer to then. He detached it from his back and held it on his hand, his hand balling up to a fist when the silhouette grew bigger and bigger. "It's not stopping." Taehyung said, pulling Seokjin behind him. He placed his shield in front of him and backed away from the glass window.

"Get ready." Yoongi ordered, putting on something robotic. Taehyung peeked over his shield he was hiding behind it and there was a moment of silence that you can hear to pin drop. Taehyung felt the gush of his blood running to his mind and the soft sounding of breathing from his other teammates.

The pause was gone as the glass breaks and shatters, spewing glass shards everywhere in the jet. Taehyung ducked behind his senior as he could hear glass shards rebounding off his shield. He saw grappling hooks hooking into the jet and went towards it, hitting his shield as the wires. He drove some of the wires away, but it wasn't enough. The jet was going to dive head first into hard ground. Based on the maps located near him, they were close to Germany.

"Control the plane! Those who can maneuver in the air, stop that plane!" Taehyung ordered, peering behind his shoulder. Yoongi and Hoseok nodded, pulling open the door where wind buffeted everyone in the face, the duo had their swept to the side and Hoseok had golden light circling around him, his way to travel and Yoongi wore something that Taehyung had never seen before.

It was made of metal, covering Yoongi's hands and legs like a suit. But it looked half made, exposing his body to injuries. Taehyung was about to say something but Hoseok and Yoongi took off, going towards the plane. Seokjin went to man the control panel, turning off auto pocket and tried his very best to pull the plane backwards and avoiding the enemy as much as possible. Taehyung went on got rid of those who were climbing towards them. Wind ripping through his hair, making his eyes sting.

He raised his shield and knocked out someone advancing towards them. He had a gun on his hand and a mask over his head, Jimin was keeping guard in the door, punching and kicking those who snuck up on them on their back. Seokjin was struggling to keep the plane from crashing.

"The controls aren't working!" Seokjin lamented. "We have no choice but to crash!"

"What about those below us?!" Taehyung screamed can hitting his shield onto the broken pieces of glass that was threatening to break off. "There are innocent civilians! We cannot just crash down there!"

"Then where do you want to crash?!" Seokjin shouted, his fingers flying across the control panels, wind was ripping through his hair and face, Taehyung tried to think and finally called back Hoseok and Yoongi, who returned quickly.

"We cannot risk hurting any civilians below us. We will crash at sea, get Jimin and Seokjin, I'll protect myself." Taehyung ordered. He escorted them to the air until he was left alone on jet. He climbed towards the control panel and destroyed the switched, smashing his shield into the metal. Electricity circulated through the metal and reached his arm. He gritted his teeth as he could feel the electricity circulating through his veins. His leg shook as the palne tip its head forward and began spiralling down into wherever they were.

Taehyung went towards the door and placed his sheild in front of his before jumping out and felt the cold wind cutting through his skin. He was not very fond of the cold wind zipping past his ear, the clouds and fog blocking his mission as he tried his best to locate his surroundings. Once the fog as cleared, he found himself diving head first into the cold water, he saw the white frothy waves lapping over each other. He could not see his other teammates anywhere. His eyes were stinging with tears. Once he could see the lones in the water, he balled his body up and tried to cover as much of his body with the shield. He curled up agaisnt the now ice cold metal and braced himself for the sharp sting of the water.

He counted in his head, his heart pounding in his ears, however, he never recieved the impact. He peeked out, only to see himself hovering a few meters above the sea water. He looked around and saw Hoseok holding him in place. Gold light seeping through his fingers, he pulled Taehyung towards them and the soldier slumped to the ground, breathing a sigh of relief. He was slightly scared by the fact that he was plummeting to the ground at such a high rate, it was like parachuting, without the parachute.

"You owe me old man." Hoseok joked, extending his arm to pull Taehyung up. Taehyung grabbed it and nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they recollected themselves after that horrifying fall, they set out to track down the base they were supposed to eradicate. Taehyung walked behind his teammates, not letting go of his weapon, he hated the fact that he was away from home, his shield and teammates were what kept him on his feet.

"Taehyung, right ahead," Yoongi warned. Taehyung turned back to the front and saw Yoongi going ahead of them, going into the air and flying towards the base that was coming into view. Everyone was on their guard once Seokjin pulled out his gun from his belt. They could see a number of guards that were stationed in front of the metal doors. There were barbed fences in front of them and they were armed with rifles and shotguns. Taehyung swore that they even buried land mines into the dirt.

"Do we go straight ahead or stealth kill?" Jimin asked, ducking when a guard turned towards them. Taehyung did some random calculation in his head, trying to think of ways to get rid of them without actually attracting more guards from the base. Taehyung covered his head with his shield when he tried to think and regulate his breathing.

"We stealth kill, we get rid of those at the front quietly first." Taehyung finally decided. They stood up and snuck up to the base, hiding behind bushes and trees and sometimes Hoseok goes ahead of himself and forced them to go to their knees and stay there when they took the opportunity to knock him out completely. Jimin was in charge of rounding those up which were straying from their group, throwing kicks and punches when he spots them coming around the base and searching the woods. Taehyung took the chance and went into the base with Seokjin.

The assassin reloading his gun once they entered and slump against a wall. His hair matted against his forehead and Taehyung peeked around the corner. He motioned Seokjin to hand him a gun with silencer and Taehyung aimed it at the guard's chest and fired. The usually deafening sound was muted with the extra mechanism attached to the gun and the man dropped to the ground, blood pool around his chest. Taehyung lowered his head and went into the next hallway, cocking his head to the other side and motioned Seokjin to follow. The man ducked and moved quietly, hitting someone in the nose with the butt of his gun and kicking him in the face. He got to Taehyung and the soldier looked at the white metal door fixated at the end of the corridor.

"If I am right, that's where we get the information." Seokjin reminded. pointing at the door with the barrel of the gun. He looked around and tapped Taehyung on the shoulder, the soldier jumped and whipped his head back at the assassin who pointed at the door and nodded his head.

"No way, I cannot leave you out here like this." Taehyung objected, shaking his head furiously.

"I will secure this area, you can go retrieve the files and help out Yoongi. Trust me." Seokjin patted Taehyung on the shoulder and the soldier went on. He got to the door and creaked it open, curling his fingers around the handle and saw guards swarming Yoongi with guns pointed at every inch of his flesh possible. The man was totally vulnerable, his mechanic gloves and boots were scraped and scratched and there was the hard drive behind him, glowing blue and having loud static noises. He was open for any sort of attack, one wrong move and he could be shot dead.

Despite all this, Yoongi was standing there with a smug look on his face. He opened his mouth to speak, and everything came out in fluid German.

"Shoot me. See if I care. The only thing you are scared of is not me, is my friend." Yoongi said, not dropping the smug look. Taehyung took it as a calling and kicked the door opened, throwing his shield in dead accuracy and knocked the enemies down before the metal shield returned to him. He grabbed it and rushed towards Yoongi's side, protecting him from bullet shots as the enemies were slowly coming to and firing at the two. They avoided the computer, which was transferring data into a chip Yoongi brought along. The firing was persistent, Taehyung had to risk it and throw his shield a couple of times, trying to get a guard close enough to him ad snatching a gun away and kicking him in the gut.

He finally got an offensive weapon and started aiming at those who were advancing. He merely saved the man from a bullet which flew past his head too close for comfort. "You'd better duck genius, the bullets aren't that friendly."

"Thanks for the reminder, but I mostly.... done," Yoongi announced, taking out the USB drive and stuffing into his pocket. He pointed his glove that the computer and hard drive and Taehyung fired at the enemy, each bullet was made to hurt them and make them scream in pain. The stealth was gone at the two knows it.

Once the computer was destroyed and the files were stolen, the two went back to the outside and got with their team. They finally got their hands on important information that their boss wanted. They went towards Hoseok, who encircled them in a yellow ball of energy, Taehyung faced froward as Jimin tossed him a grenade and the soldier threw it out of the ball of the energy and the small ball of grenade flew towards the base. There was a second of white noise before orange flame engulfing the concrete base. The fiery explosion enveloped them and even blasted off some trees from the ground. Taehyung covered half of his face with his arm as the light was intense.

If it was not for Hoseok's field of energy, they would be exploded into pieces or just burn to death by the immense heat. After the explosion had died down, Hoseok called off his magic and there was crackling fire in front of Taehyung's feet, he stomped on it and returned to scour the wreckage in case there were unexpected survivors. He ripped off the wooden planks and pushed off slabs of concrete. There was a loud and ear piercing screech behind Taehyung, he whipped his head back only to see the rest tried to locate the noise but Yoongi stumbling backward, his knees buckling.

"Yoongi!" Taehyung screamed. He ran towards his team mate, grabbing his arm as he saw blood seeping through his clothing. The deep green cotton was soaking with red and fresh blood. The scarlet liquid stained Taehyung's fingers. "Call the base... CALL THE BASE NOW!" He shouted at the rest, trying to stop the blood by riping off Yoongi's short and called up the shirt and pressing against the wound. His fingers shook from the fear that was clawing for his heart, he tried to tell Yoongi to regulate his breathing, but he himself was panicking. Yoongi was trying to keep himself awake too. Forcing his eyes to stay open, but his breathing was ragged and broken and his lips tuning blue.

There was another screeching sound that landed near Taehyung's thigh. "What are you going to do while we try to secure this area?" Hoseok asks, summoning his magic force field again.

"I will be in pursuit," Taehyung said through gritted teeth, putting down Yoongi's limp body and looking around the trees and ground, noticing a shadowy figure darting into the trees. Taehyung chased the figure, hitting the branches that were blocking him and keeping an eye out for any more threats. He stumbled into a tree and created a dent that looked deep and dangerous. The vegetation was blocking his view and he was getting annoyed, his blood boiled when he saw a peek of light in front of him, the shadowy figure ran towards the light and Taehyung threw his shield in pure anger, putting all his arm strength as he bursts into the light.

"YOU. WOUNDED. MY. FRIEND." Taehyung shouted. He expected his shield to penetrate whoever tried to kill his friend. However, he was met with a masked man and tuff of unruly black hair. He carried a sniper rifle and had dark, lifeless eyes. He had a metal arm, and the mark of Cipher embedded on his shoulder. He stood red and proud, a star that stretched across his shoulder. His build was thin yet very strong, glared at the soldier with those eyes as the wind was running through his messy hair. He threw his shield back at the soldier with great aim and strength. Taehyung caught it as it was aimed at his gut. Once he caught it with his hand, he looked up and saw the mysterious man was gone.

Taehyung went towards the edge of the cliff and looked down, the jagged rocks were pointing menacingly at Taehyung whilst the sea water lapped at the black rocks. The white foam was stuck at the gaps of the rocks. There was no sign of the mysterious man anywhere. Taehyung bit his lip and went back to his other team mates.

He got to Yoongi who was resting on Seokjin's chest, he saw that someone messily bandaged his torso. Jimin was running around and collecting some dry food around the area and gingerly picking up a wooden plank with a crackling fire. He tossed them into the pile of wood and Taehyung watched it burn.

"Did you... catch him?" Seokjin asked, looking up.

"I didn't, he got away," Taehyung said, looking away and clenching his jaw.

Yoongi raised his hand and motioned Taehyung to go towards him. He knelt down as saw him holding the USB drive that he transferred all the important files from the computer. His shaking hands pressed the drive into Taehyung's hand, it was bloodied and stained with that dirt. "K-keep i-it. D-do not... trust anyone but y-your t-teammates."

"What? What do you mean?!" Taehyung demanded. Yoongi did not reply at all, he was lying on Seokjin's shoulder and his eyes were closed. The assassin tried to shake him awake and Jimin was trying to get Yoongi to open his eyes and he was on the verge of crying, he could see tears pooling at Jimin's eyes and his silver hair seemed to get a little dull when he did not have his bright smile. Seokjin buried his head into Yoongi's hair as he choked back sobs, Hoseok looked away, wiping away tears from his cheeks.

Taehyung knelt there as he saw the chaos unfold.

Was he going to lose another person he cared


	5. Chapter 5

No medic from their home base would make it in time, so they sent out those in Germany instead. They arrived at the scene, with Yoongi still drifting further and further away from consciousness. Taehyung could not take his mind off of what Yoongi had said. What did he find out that was so important that he even warned Taehyung not to trust anyone but his teammates.

What was it?

Does that mean he cannot trust Kim Namjoon? He did not count as a teammate, but a boss instead. Yet he was in charge of their operation. Was that part of his plan?

Who was the figure with the metal arm?

Taehyung looked at Yoongi being transported into an ambulance, he did not follow the vehicle and was instead ushered into a helicopter and was flown towards the biggest hospital in Germany. It was cold alright, the air was cold and it looked like Germany was hit with a huge wave of snow. It covered every inch of the ground and Seokjin shivered, his teeth chattering. The team huddled closer together as they make their way down onto the first floor, where Yoongi was taken in to go through an emergency operation.

Taehyung leaned backward on the wall, his shield thumping against the concrete, he tilted his head until it was resting on his shield. He tried to have a tiny breather, but he could not get something out of his chest. Was it guilt? Was it the feeling of losing someone you care about resurfacing again. He bit his tongue to control himself, to not punch the wall and leave a gaping hole through the rooms.

He turned as he saw Jimin coming out of the waiting room, his head hung low and shoulders slumped. He collapsed next to Taehyung, sliding down to the ground, his silver hair was messy and became dull in color. He had his knees drawn up to his chest ad his hyperactive demeanor was gone. Taehyung squatted down and sighed, Jimin did the same.

"How is Yoongi?" Taehyung asked, his voice coming out more strained that he actually implied it to be.

"I don't know. There was b-blood... everyone was scared... I- I had to l-leave." Jimin stuttered, covering his face with his hands and buried his entire face into his knees. Taehyung got up and saw Seokjin walking towards him with a sullen look on his face.

His hair was a little messy and he had a cut on his cheek but he was looking alright. He walked towards Taehyung and asked a question that sparked unknown anger in Taehyung's chest. "That assassin, he had a metal arm with the symbol of Cipher, didn't he?" Seokjin hissed, keeping in mind that there were others in the hallway. Taehyung gritted his teeth and pulled Seokjin by the collar into an empty room. He slammed the blonde onto a wall, the picture frames rattled in its place and Seokjin winced.

"You knew," Taehyung growled accusatively. "You knew him. TELL ME WHO HE IS!"

"I don't know him either, I just caught a glimpse of him that's all." Seokjin lied through his teeth. He puts on an unreadable expression but his eyes constantly shifted, the orbs of brown and black moved left and right, not having eye contact with Taehyung at all.

"Stop lying. You know him." Taehyung said, his grip on Seokjin's suit tightened. With that, Seokjin relented, sighing deeply.

"He is a master assassin, those who believe his existence address him as the Winter Soldier. In the past 50 years he has raked over dozens of killings and it seems that he is back for more." Seokjin explained. "It is very unclear who is he working under."

"So he is just a ghost story? 50 years and he will be a crippled old man, that man I met was young and agile. It could not be him, tell me his name." Taehyung pushed, getting impatient.

"His name was not given for the sake of sounding terrifying, he is a machine. He was like you, created by the members of Cipher and put in a freezing state, that was how he lived." Seokjin continued. "I was on a mission last year and my whole team was down, I tried to save the last of them but he shot them..." The blonde wriggled his shoulder out of his suit and there was a bullet scar near the collar. "Right through me."

Taehyung let's go of Seokjin's collar and stepped backward. The blonde smirked and showed Taehyung the hard drive Yoongi gave it to him, the drive was giving off a blue light. "But as you said Taehyung, he is just a ghost story." Seokjin fired back. Taehyung grabbed the hard drive and placed it in his pocket before turning around and leaving. But he paused at the door, he smiled back and turned towards Seokjin.

"Then we will see what the ghost wants."

*

The soldier was at a hotel, his shield discarded somewhere alongside with his suit and he was back into comfortable t-shirt and boxers. He did not really know where to go at this point, whether to go back home or to find out who that man was. He spotted the drive at the table beside an empty glass of water. It looked like a harmless drive to everyone else, but it contained information that he does not know anything about. Only that it came from Cipher.

"I just need a computer to figure this out." Taehyung groaned, falling back into the soft bed. The mattress seemed to have engulfed him and he felt that he could sink into the ground. It was soft and springy, just like.... home.

He grabbed for the dog tags hanging loosely around his neck, his fingers coming into contact with cold metal. There was a knock on the door which Taehyung flinched, snapping out of his trance-like state. He shook his head and the knocking became even more persistent. Taehyung got to the door and swung open the door, ready to punch anyone who tried to annoy him.

"Hey Jimin." Taehyung greeted. The other man was getting better, color had returned to his face and he was cracking a small smile. He came into the room and Taehyung closed the door, twirling around and locking it. "What made you came here?"

"You know, I really think that you should head out for once. Maybe get with me? I am pretty lonely when Yoongi and Hoseok are not beside me now, Seokjin is reporting back to the boss... you and I are left here... I just want someone to talk to." Jimin explained, flopping down onto the bed. His silvery hair created a halo around his head, he stared at the ceiling like how Taehyung would. Mind all confused and filled with thoughts. Taehyung looked away, hating to compare himself with others.

"Stop doing that." Jimin scolded. Taehyung looked at Jimin with a quizzical look.

"Stop doing what?"Taehyung questioned, confused. Was he being all gloomy again?

"Stop doing this to yourself. You are upset because you thought you were the one cause of Yoongi getting injured and not catching up to whoever has wounded him." Jimin said, sitting upright with a cross look on his face.

Busted.

Jimin walked up to Taehyung, the soldier seemed to just curl into the wall even more. He wanted to say he was fine and his guilt was not that bad and he understands the whole situation at hand. But the words were just clogged up in his throat, unable to come out like it used to. The shorter man went up to him and grabbed his arms, turning it around and saw years of scars on the battlefield many years ago.

"I know you Taehyung. I was the one who eased you into this time period. You are blaming yourself again." Jimin said sadly, his fingers tracing a long white scar on Taehyung's arm. A knife that he deflected when running away from a Cipher camp. It never actually healed. "You shouldn't be... whoever's death... is not your fault. I don't think your friend would not be happy to see you like this."

Taehyung took his arms away from Jimin's hands and kept them by his side. "Jimin... I don't think you understand." Taehyung pushed Jimin away slightly, enough for him to breathe. "You have a family with you, still alive and well...my family? They are all dead, I couldn't even save my friend who was just a few centimeters away from me. What gives me the right to not blame myself when my other teammates get hurt?"

Taehyung went towards his suit and slipped it out, zipping up and tightening straps around his arm and legs. He got into his boots and secured his shield on his back. The soldier grabbed the hard drive and faced Jimin before speaking again. The silver haired man was quiet, his hands balled up into fists as he held back tears. "I hope you understand Jimin." And with that, Taehyung left his room.


	6. Chapter 6

"Taehyung."

The soldier ignored his name being called and continued walking towards the main entrance. He tried to block out whoever was calling and replacing it with the smooth jazz that was being played through the speakers in the lobby. His boot squeaked against the marble floor and he flinched as a warm hand was placed on his shoulder.

He turned and saw Hoseok behind him, his black hair neat and his uniform was freshly pressed. He mustered a small smile as he tried to get Taehyung to talk. The soldier explained that he would be getting back home, staying in Germany was making his agitated. He hated being on foreign soil, he felt that he did not belong here at all. Hoseok decided to accompany him back, since there was already Seokjin and Jimin to take good care of Yoongi.

"What are you planning to do? Seokjin has already reported the situation to Namjoon, we don't have an order to find that man. Much less take care of him." Hoseok warned. "You know what happens if you disobey orders."

Taehyung nods as he exited the huge lobby, his boots squeaking against the marble floor. He got onto a helicopter which was parked at the helipad. Hoseok followed suit, sitting himself beside the soldier and started talking animatedly, casting spells into the air and creating little animals that ran around freely, going through Taehyung's hair and perching on top of his shoulders. The yellow mist really made Taehyung cheer up a little. It was rare to see him smiling genuinely in front of his teammates.

"You can tell me, you know." Hoseok said. "I didn't look into your mind, I know better than doing that." He said as he created a small rabbit on his palm.

"I'd rather not."

"Noted and respected."

*

When they reached the home base, it was terribly empty. There was no one on the helipad to greet them at all. Unless you count the howling wind and bright lights as a form of a greeting, the two men received none. It was basically tradition, the team goes on a mission and returns with Namjoon or some close agents waiting for them on the roof.

The two got off the helicopter slowly, as Taehyung's boot touched the ground, he went for his shield, taking it off his back and attaching it to his arm. He knew something was off, the air was tense and the guards that were with them on the helicopter was sweating bullets and holding their weapons a little too tightly.

As they walked towards the door, there was a man that greeted them. They did not know him, he seemed foreign. There was this dull look that made Taehyung suspicious. He was definitely old in age, his hair with gray and white streaks, his skin was filled with wrinkles and some even started to sag down. However, his eyes burned with intensity.

He led them into an office which had multiple windows lined against the walls, the moonlight caster a monstrous shadow on him.

"Where's Namjoon?" Hoseok demanded, stepping forward. "What did you do to him?"

"Welcome back. Ah, that director of yours, he is just...a little troubled at the moment." He said, spreading out his arms. Taehyung noted how quiet the hallway was, there wasn't the usual bustling in the building. There were no recruits scampering around or any loud chatter. The man tided his red tie and fixed his grey suit before talking. "You see, we are conducting an investigation on who has wounded Yoongi, the famous inventor. I am his close friend."

Taehyung tightened his grip on a leather strap, he looked at that man, he did not really trust him, because Yoongi never mentioned him at all.

"Someone has injured my friend with an intention of killing him and I want to know why." He said, he puts on stress on the last word and Taehyung narrowed his eyes. Hoseok flared up, he saw a tinge of gold light behind him. "Did you know who injured him?"

Taehyung knew he had to choose his words carefully, he stood there in silence, but Hoseok jumped in. The man was angry and told the other stranger off, however, when Hoseok wanted to advance, Taehyung held him back.

"He told me not to trust anyone. That's his last words before going to Germany." Taehyung replied, looking at the man with a blank expression on his face. "I don't know who injured him."

"Are you sure?" The stranger asked, going towards Taehyung. The soldier nodded his head and walked past him, Hoseok following.

"He said not to trust anyone, that is including you. Now, if you would excuse me." Taehyung continued walking till he reached the glass door, that's when he heard the man speak again, his heart stopped momentarily but he turned around anyway.

"Someone tried to kill my friend and I want to know why and I would stop at nothing to bring justice." He warned, an accusative finger pointing towards the brunette.

"Thank you for the warning." Taehyung said, forcing out a smile. He turned towards the door and walked down, not registering that the stranger had ordered guards to catch and cage him. Taehyung got this feeling that he was being watched all over again. It was like an entity that did not like to be seen. The brunette got to the lift, where Hoseok override the system and they were cruising down the building. The night light cast on the glass made the metal cold. The box was beginning to feel claustrophobic.

Suddenly, the lift stopped abruptly, the two men was thrown of balance as the lift hung dangerously in mid air. Taehyung went towards the door and forced it open, placing his shield at the tiny gap and prying the heavy duty doors until it budged, revealing a tiny gap. He caught a glimpse of armed security carrying dangerous weapons and advancing towards him, their shoes thumping against the floor. Taehyung closed the door again, straining his arm muscles. The door was sealed shut and they were encase in that tiny box.

He looked around, they were trapped, the fall would be deadly, they could not risk themselves getting captured either. . There was a loud bang on the door, followed by a gunshot. There was a something poking out of the metal, later realizing it was shaped as a bullet. The two panicked. There was another loud thumb behind them, this time more powerful and forceful. Taehyung looked around and smashed his shield on the glass, the protective glass breaking and raining down below. some cutting sorying towards the two men. A gust of wind blew into the lift and Hoseok jumped out, levitating in the air and waiting for Taehyung to come towards him.

"You go and warn the others in Germany." Taehyung kept his voice soft and low, justin case the walls grew ears. "Meet me at the meuseum tomorrow, do not dress in gear."

"Are you sure? Will you be alright?" Hoseok asked, extending his arm out. "Do you need a ride?"

"I will be fine..." He saw the door getting wrecked behind him. "Go! GO NOW!" Just then, the door bursts open and Hoseok flew upward. Taehyung saw the guards loading up their guns and the old man he saw before walking towards him slowly.

"You wounded my friend, you are keeping something from me." He accuse, pushing past the guards.

"I didn't."

"Then why are you running?"

"Because you are conducting a man hunt for the wrong person." Taehyung said, stepping back, glass crunched under his boot. He spread his hand out and got to the edge, his heel dipping and the lifting tilting along with him. He felt the wind pushing against his back.

"What are you doing?" he demands, his grey hair matting on his wrinkled forehead.

"You are conducting a man hunt for me. This is your chance to hunt me down." Taehyung said, flashing a smirk. Taehyung leaned backward and free falled down the tall building, the wind pushing him up , the guards fired at him, grazing his side and arm, he turned and pressed the shield on his chest as the roof of a much shorter building came speeding towards him. He tucked and rolled against the concrete floor. There was a loud thumb as he pushed himself up slowly, noticing blood dripping to the ground, his gloved hand dyed in red.

He ignored the piercing pain and made his way down the building, jumping over to other buildings and noticing the sound of vehicles driving past and the bright lights causing his vision to be clouded over. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and spotted his home a few blocks down the road.

 

**********************

I hope you enjoy the story so far! :D


	7. Chapter 7

They were all assembled at the front two days later. The morning was colder than usual, snow caked the pavements. Taehyung lodged at the steps of the structure, his shield behind his back and covered with his oversized hoodie. He pulled the hood up to cover his cold ears and tightened the strings around his neck to get warmth. He dressed lightly, way too lightly for a winter night, but if he was attacked, he could at least move easily.

He saw someone approaching him and the lone soldier looked up, his hair grazing his eyelashes. He saw Jimin walking towards him, dressed in ripped jeans and white t-shirt, his nose held a pair of hipster glasses and his silver hair was swept to one side. He wore sneakers, not really an ideal pair of shoes for one who uses speed. The man waved timidly, earning a grunt from the soldier. Jimin walked up and brushed some stray snow from the stairs before sitting down heavily. Taehyung had to tear his eyes away from Jimin, knowing how he talked to him in Germany was far from acceptable.

Taehyung turned his attention to his scarred hands. He got some cuts and bruises from the fall he sustained two days ago, so when he returned to his apartment, he crudely bandaged it. The bandages were twisted and it was wrapped around Taehyung's hand in a messy fashion. The white gauze was starting to loosen and get dirty splotches from dirt. He then noticed another pair of legs beside him, strong and long.

Taehyung got up and faced Seokjin, the blonde man furrowed his eyebrows at him and his pink lips tugged downwards, clearly concerned. He went to reach for Taehyung's hand but the brunette swatted it away. It was only Taehyung noticed that assassin was dressed in denim jeans and a pink tee. Hosoek arrived only moments later, carrying a duffel bag that was slung loosely on his shoulder.

"Did you find Yoongi?" Taehyung asked Hoseok. The telepath nodded, explaining that he bumped into Namjoon who was running for his life when he made his quick trip back to Germany. He brought Yoongi to Namjoon, who used an old base in Brooklyn with a handful of other close and loyal agents. "Good, thanks, Hoseok."

Jimin cut in, his hand on Taehyung's arm. The brunette noticed how warm his friend was, Jimin seemed to be burning up from the heat. Maybe it was just Taehyung getting cold."What's the plan Captain?" The silver-haired said, smiling.

"We have to find out what this drive is," Taehyung said, taking out a thumb drive from his pocket. "We cannot use any device as the base can track it down and find us. We are basically fugitives, they want our heads. We must get rid of that man before he tears the base down completely. The world is at stake and maybe everything we need to know is on this drive."

Taehyung stuffed it back into his pocket and turned towards a huge shopping mall a few blocks away from the museum. The rest of the team did the same, they were all thinking the same thing, using a new laptop from a store and get the information from there. The tall building was decorated with many adverts and the light was really bright, causing the stars in the sky to be faded away. The messy and chaotic forms of pink, blue and white seemed very disorganized and ugly. Seokjin led the way first, walking down the street like a normal adult going shopping. His hands in his jean pocket as he skirted around the busy street, heading towards the mall nonchalantly.

Taehuyng caught up with the assassin, the blonde smirked and tilted his head to the side. "When you are on the run, walk. You will not attract any attention when walking, act normal." He turned around, only to see Jimin and Hoseok going the other way, turning into another road than following them.

"Where are they going?" Taehyung asked, turning back to Seokjin. "They are not following us."

"When on the run, you don't travel in groups. You split up to draw less attention, this is what we are trying to do. They scan the area while we check on the drive." Seokjin explained. The two crossed the road, striding across the busy road and reaching the front door of the mall. They entered quickly, pushing open the glass doors and entering the warm shopping mall.

Taehyung was welcomed with more bright lights and busier places. Commuters were window shopping, chatting and walking around. The noise was confusing to the soldier, he covered his ears as he followed Seokjin around.

"Sorry , I forgot that you are not so used to the noise in busy places." The assassin apologized, having his hand on the soldier's shoulders. He brushed his blonde hair out of his eyes and smiled, patting his friend's shoulder.

"I am fine... When I was younger, these noises were nothing to me. But after that... this seemed very confusing to follow... too many bright lights and new sounds." Taehyung reasoned. They walked around, their eyes darting around the premise. They took the escalator and rode to the next floor. There were some females who cooed at the males, Taehyung recoiled in embarrassment, he pulled down his hoodie to hide his red face. Taehyung focused on something else, like the smell of bittersweet coffee and freshly baked cookies from the bakery.

Seokjin found a Windows shop, they head in and quickly went to a vacant computer. Taehyung took out the drive and passed it to Seokjin who plugged it into the computer. In a mere second, files were popping up from the screen, all in a blue-black tone. There was a list of names in the corner, and Taehyung recognized Kim Namjoon and their own band of soldiers. Taehyung's head shot and looked at the entrance and spotted no guard that seemed to be dangerous or pose any kind of threat.

"This file has blocked normal codings, it is smarter than me... just a little smarter." Seokjin commented, his fingers dancing over the key board and he quickly typed in the codes and a new file opened up, Seokjin's lips curled up and continued and type in other stuff.

"How long would you take?" Taehyung urged, pressing against the counter. He was getting paranoid as there were no sign of any danger just yet.

"Relax old man. I am almost done. The file is heavily protected and I can only crack them down one by one." Seokjin replied, furrowing his eyebrows when a map popped up when he cracked down another protection file. "Give me another 5 minutes."

"5 minutes too long." Taehyung stressed, he was gripping onto the counter too tightly, as if any moment he could rip off the plastic counter. He spotted Jimin and Hoseok at the entrance, shaking their heads and putting up 5 fingers. He continued walking away and Taehyung nudged Seokjin.

"5 men, coming towards us. Hurry up." Taehyung urged. There's the familiar red dot on the map. It zoomed in and found 2 locations that had a good amount of distance between them. Taehyung leaned forward and recognized the places, Brooklyn and Queens. He was trained at Brooklyn but was sent to Queens as there was a bigger base set up there.

"Do you know the places?" Seokjin asked.

"I used to, let's go," Taehyung said, pulling out the drive and stuffing it into his pocket, they exited the shop, noise once engulfed his already chaotic mind. The duo went towards Jimin and Hoseok, who were trying on snapbacks to act like a normal couple. They nodded at each other when they passed and switched quickly, Jimin going with Taehyung and Seokjin stuck with Hoseok. The other two went on trying on caps as Taehyung and Jimin made their quick escape. The silver haired man looked around, pointing at the escalator to the side.

"We will take the escalator down and turn to the main door. We will try to avoid them." Taehyung turned his head back and spotted two men coming towards them, speaking through their comms. He looked in front of them and spotted another two heading towards him. Jimin tugged Taehyung's hoodie and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and started chuckling about nothing, Taehyung followed suit.

Once the guards passed them without noticing them, they rushed to the escalator and rode it down. Taehyung trained his eyes to locate something else that seemed suspicious or out of place. Jimin suddenly turns and had his hands on Taehyung's cheeks, the warmth of the shorter man's hands seemed hot on the soldier's cold cheeks. "Kiss me."

"What?" Taehyung sputtered, moving backward, but Jimin held him in place.

"There's someone behind us, publicly displaying of affection makes people uncomfortable," Jimin explained before pulling Taehyung into a kiss, the brunette was surprised but wrapped his arm around his teammate's shoulders loosely to completely to sell the lie. They broke once JImin was certain that the enemy has passed by them, the soldier wiped his lips and smile sheepishly, the began going down the metal steps before Jimin made a snarky comment, hiding a smirk behind his hand.

"Do you consider that uncomfortable?" He teased.

"That's not exactly the word I will use."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight trigger warning here !!

"Taehyung, let me see it." Jimin urged once they got back. They were using Jimin's apartment as he was not strictly monitored by the home base.Jimin threw his glasses onto the table, the soldier slumped himself onto the bed and took off the shield that was attached on his back.

"It's no big deal, I just got into a fight," Taehyung grumbles, pulling his whole body away from the other man.

"Oh ha ha, the old man got into a fight. I am worried, let me see it." Jimin demands his hand in front of him, asking for something. Taehyung was stubborn, and the soldier knows it himself, he was stubborn to the core. He pulled away from Jimin who bit his lips in frustration, he even scrunched up his nose, a sign of annoyance.

Well, Taehyung should explain what happened in that two days when Hoseok was bringing everyone back. He ran in with some home base people who slashed his back and legs. Apparently bandaging it up was not good enough, because soon, the bandaging began to tear and splotches of blood were seeping through his jeans. The soldier huffed and took off his sweater when he saw Jimin not relenting, his piercing eyes staring at Taehyung until he speaks up or do something. It was something the shorter man had developed, knowing that the soldier would get uncomfortable with staring.

Taehyung discarded his sweater somewhere on the floor, revealing dirty bandages going around his chest, abdomen, and back. There were old scars forming across his collarbone and side. There was skin discoloration around the scars and Taehyung felt his dog tags pressing against his bandages. The soldier grunted when Jimin went next to Taehyung. the bed dipping a little when the speedster sat down next to the brunette.

"What happened to you?" Jimin asked.

"Nothing," Taehyung replied coldly, turning around to face the other wall when Jimin's hands went to his face. "I will be fine."

"You will NOT be fine," Jimin argued back. Taehyung turned and faced the other man, getting really annoyed how everyone treated him like glass that may break anytime soon. He felt vulnerable like that, he understands that he can and will get hurt since he's still human. But Jimin always asking Taehyung if he was feeling alright really makes him feel like he was a burden to everyone else.

"Like I said, you don't understand. Jimin, let me get this straight," Taehyung paused and got his sweater from the floor. "no matter how god damn hard you try to fix or understand me, you can't."

Taehyung slips into the sweater and got up, his figure towering over the speedster. Jimin tugs a strand of his hair behind his ear and held back an insult before he starts to hurl every bad word he knew in his dictionary towards the soldier. The soldier's heart wrenched when Jimin turns and faced the wall, before going out of the room. To prove his point, Jimin slammed the door shut. The whole room seemed to rattle.

The noise echoed in Taehyung's head as he laid on the bed and slowly drifted off the sleep.

*

There was a loud bang and blue light engulfed Taehyung and Jung kook. They were in a high-speed train that was going across mountainous areas. There was a gaping hole at the side and the snowy wind was pushing them to the opposite side. There, in front of them was the former leader of Cipher. He carried a machine gun that found penetrate human flesh as of it was nothing.

Jung kook's cover was blown, his weapon dented and unusable. It had become scrap metal, Taehyung decided to advance and ran towards the leader with his shield covering the chest, he threw it and missed it by an earshot, he cursed loudly, resulting in kicking and punching the leader into submission.

The leader was strong, strong and definitely not stupid. He fired and the brunette took a hit on his side. He groaned, he heard Jung kook shout at he was thrown back from a harsh kick. He saw a black figure running, getting the shield from the ground and hitting it onto the leader's head. He saw a faint splatter of blood. He got up, head pounding and body numb, he could not feel his gut, but he could see Jung kook holding up his shield with a triumphant grin if his face.

Jung kook got back to Taehyung and as the soldier took back to shield, he immediately saw the leader's hand activating something. Taehyung got in front of Jung kook and used his back to cover the younger man.

"LOOK OUT!"

This time, orange and red blasted through the cabins, pushing them out of the train cart. Taehyung tried to hold onto Jung kook's hand but lost him as the brunette slammed into the vents outside the train. His thigh getting cut from the razor sharp vents on the side. He gripped onto the railing, the cold metal felt like a thousand stings on his hand.

When the smoke cleared and the embers were gone from the train, Taehyung opened his eyes, only to see Jung kook struggling to hold onto the other railing which was rusted and weak. Taehyung reached out, his hand going towards Jung kook's, but he could not reach him. They were dangling from the train, the drop below them was confirmed to be deadly. Snow capped mountains and dark green trees littered down below. The train was moving at top speed and the wind was almost in unbearable.

Jung kook slipped, biting back a scream as the railing started to bend and creak, brown rust dusting his fingers.

"TAKE MY HAND!" Taehyung shouted, stretching out his hands once again, he felt his fingertips touch Jung kook's hands. However, the train lurched forward and Taehyung had to hold on, Jung kook younger man jerked and slipped from the railing, it finally snapped and he fell into the snowy mountains below.

"JUNG KOOK!"

Taehyung bolted up from somewhere, his hands curling into the bedsheets as old sweat ran down his back. The pounding of his heart could be heard in his head and he could feel it on his fingertips. He looked around, the room was dark and the windows were drawn to the side, the sky was turning pink and purple and he could faintly see the moon in the sky. The soldier noticed that he was covered in a thin duvet, a set of fresh clean clothes placed on his night table, folded neatly.

He tried to get up, but something was pressing onto his torso. It felt tight and uncomfortable, he did not remember tightening up him bandages before passing out. He lifted up his clothing and saw pristine white bandages coiling around his body. He looked at it and sighed, flopping down onto the bed. He could not sleep anymore, he did not want to get the nightmare twice in a row. He got up and quickly changed, he hated seeing his body in such a terrible state, the mirror opposite of him was not helping his case.

Too scarred, too ugly. He quickly put on the fresh set of clothes and tugged it to make sure it doesn't show much skin. He got out of his room and towards the dark kitchen. Taehyung noticed two other room,s doors all closed and quiet. Jimin's house was not that big or extravagant either, it was small but cozy. Sofas placed strategically and a television in front of all the couches, a coffee table in the middle of the small ring of sofas and a dining table not too far away. He made his way to the kitchen and flicked open the light switch. He immediately spotted a ruby red apple, he got to the fruit bowl and picked out the fruit before taking a knife and took out the core and skin. But his trembling hand slipped and the blade drew a line on his palm and to the side of his arm.

"Shit." Taehyung cursed, dropping the knife to the counter and made the world's loudest clatter. Taehyung gritted his teeth and the metal dropped. He brought his arm to the sink and washed the blood away, desperately trying to rub off the remaining droplets of blood. e could hear footsteps over the roar of the water running through the tap. He turning the tap off and resumed cutting the apple, trying to act as natural as possible when he spotted Hoseok coming into the kitchen. His hair was unkempt, and he wore something different than last night.

"Morning." Taehyung greeted, turning back to the fruit. He twisted his wrist and flicked the blade upward, slicing the apple in half.

"What happened? Heard a loud clatter." Hoseok asked, smoothing down his hair and fixing his shirt.

"Nothing. Just dropped a knife." Taehyung replied, noticing blood seeping from the cut he sustained a few moments ago. The liquid was getting to the apple and Taehyung turned to avoid getting seen bleeding.

"Did you get hurt?" Hoseok asked, going towards the counter. 

"No." The soldier lied.

He heard a chair being dragged out from under the counter and Hoseok setting himself down. The mind reader sighed and Taehyung kept his back facing Hoseok. The blood on his skin now looked really appealing to him.

"Don't do it." Hoseok warned, his tone controlling and filled with power. "You can hide from Jimin and Seokjin, but you can't hide anything from me."

Taehyung turned and tossed the apple and blade the counter. Hoseok got up, his height was on par with the soldier, so Taehyung was not looking very intimidating to the other man. He walked back when Hoseok advanced.

"Don't do it. I know you are hurt and you crave pain, but this is not worth it."


	9. Chapter 9

Taehyung's back hits the sink at the far end of the kitchen. Hoseok was about two feet away from him, his hand grabbing for the soldier's arm.

"Let. Go." Taehyung ordered, getting his teeth.

"Never. Until you tell me what you are hiding in that big brain of yours." Hoseok retorted. Taehyung grabbed fro something behind him, his fingers curling into the soldier's skin. Taehyung backed up and aimed his knee at Hoseok's gut.The man stumbled backward and pulled up a knife behind him. He pointed it at Hoseok, the knife trembling in his hand.

"Don't tell me what to do. I can handle it myself." Taehyung bit back. Hoseok regained his balance and went towards Taehyung.

"You can't. You know that very well yourself. You are a Cipher agent yourself in the past, and you know how they operate. Snap out of it." Hoseok said, going towards Taehyung as the brunette dipped down the blade, his mind erupted in pain as he tried to force something out. It was something like a bad memory he hated to keep it locked in his mind. It was like a jab to the heart, slow, and painful. His mind was confused from the brainwashing he experienced long ago and the orders he was given before turning good and joining the army in Brooklyn. He was a Cipher agent, built to kill and destroy thousands and upon thousands of peopel who he now he addresses as allies.

He almost had the chance to kill Hoseok... and himself off. However, before he could start geting over powered by the commands that echoed in his head, his body rejected it by allowing the pain from his wounds engulf him. Taehyung dropped the knife and hugged his head with both of his hands, the pain was not subsiding, but he could not see straight, everything was tinted red and seemed very warped. He felt a set of hands on his shoulders as he tried to blink way the fuzziness and the red. Once there was warmth, he snapped out of the trance he was set into a few minutes ago. Taehyung was covered in gold light as Hoseok stood behind him, trying to calm his friend down.

"Feeling better?" Hoseok asked, Taehyung turned around and he saw his teammate retrieving the gold light and it disappeared when it reached his palm. Hoseok offered a hand to get Taehyung up, the soldier reached out to take Hoseok's hand and got up to his feet.

"Sorry." The soldier apologized.

Hoseok chuckled and shook his head, dismissing the apology. "I understand how you feel, your mind is really loud for me to block it out completely."

Taehyung looked away. So Hoseok knew all along, from Taehyung getting the nightmare last night to having fresh and bleeding wounds all over his body to how vulnerable his mind was. He looked back to the ground, feeling weak and useless. "We don't have time to left, we have leave for Queens and Brookyln today." Taehyung fonally said, his mind finally working with his body. He body was built to reject allpain from his wounds and continue to fight until his mission was complete. Now he was using it as an advantage, no matter how hard it was, he must take revenge for Yoongi. He pushed himsefl from the counter and going towards the living room, picking up his shield from the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Taehyung seemed to get the idea of stealing cars from a grouchy neighbour would be the best idea for the group as of right then. Taehyung picked a lock from the side of the car door with a har pin found in one of their pockets. Taehyung swung open the door and everyone piled in, Jimin riding shotgun and the two went to the back. Seokjin fished out a tracker and pulled out a map of Brooklyn and Queens, there was a line of red as Queens seemed to be within the same route ot Brooklyn. Taehyung went back to starting up the engine, fidgeting with the bobby pin and smiled as he heard a soft click, followed by the soft purr of engine.

Taehyung threw the shield in front of him and closed the door, it slammed shut and the soldier stomped on the gas pedal, the vehicle taking off. They dropped off Seokjin and Taehyung near where they were supposed to go and the assassin tossed Jimin and tracker, the two seemed to have planned this expedition out by themselves, knowing very well what they should and should not do. Once The duo left for the destination, Taehynung drove off, his eyes concentrating on the road.

He tapped his fingers on the wheel, humming a little tune as he drove. Honestly speaking, he was getting quite sick of the constant purr of the engine and the occasional horn from another vehicle. He sighed when a vehicle sped past them. Jimin brought his feet to the dash, slumping down in his seat as he found out that his legs were not long enough to be set of the dash comfortably. Taehyung glanced over, not daring to take his eyes off the road for more than a few seconds.

"Get your feet off the dash board." Taehyung said, Jimin pouted and folded his arms.

"How long are you gonna act like your age?" Jimin asked, pulling up his hoodie from the back of his neck. " I get it, you are over 90 already, but you are still 24 to me. Got anyone in mind?"

"No." Taehyung replied. "I don't." He swerved and avoided a car.

"Really now?" Jimin questioned, smirking.

"Maybe... maybe it's just that I haven't forgotten Jung kook yet." Taehyung reasoned, slowing down at a traffic light. He looked out and saw a green board with a few arrows, each indicating a city. He spotted Brooklyn on the large board and prepared to drive there once the traffic light has gone green. "He is really special to me, that's all."

"Hm, I can see that." Jimin agreed, stretching out, his fingers touching his knee.

"Get your feet off the dash." Taehyung said again. Jimin groaned and took off his legs off the dashboard and sat normally for the rest of the ride. Taehyung thought of his own words, not getting over Jung kook's death was stupid. Jung kook has been dead for quite sometime, he did not have the chance of surviving anyway. That is, if he actually survived the fall. Taehyung focused his eyes on the road, the trees turning into a blur as he picked up speed, flooring the pedal and diving into a secluded area. The roads split into half ad Taehyung turned left, straying from the main road.

The trees seemed to turn a shade or two darker, not as well maintained as those heading towards central Brooklyn. The leaves littered the empty road and crunched as the wheels ran over. Jimin sat involuntarily when a barbed fence cam into view. The trees looming over it like a shadow, the cement road turned into gravel and it crunched as the car drove over it. Taehyung stopped the car and Jimin fished out the tracker. The red dot was signalling that they reached their destination. Taehyung came out of the car that he... stole and took out his shield.

"This is it." Jimin announced. Throwing the tracker to the gray gravel and stomped down on it. The glass and metal cracked and there was a soft hiss from the fuse. Taehyung got towards the wire fences and saw the red sign fixated on top of him.

"Warning. Any trespassers will be prosecuted." Jimin read off the red sign. He shook the gate at the side, the lock jiggled and the gate creaked within the restraints of the chain. The barbed wire into crackled and a spark of blue escaped from the tips.

"Electrical wires." Taehyung noted. He went towards the lock and hits it with the edge of of his shield. The lock crumbled to the ground and electricity died down on the top. Jimin hid behind the soldier as Taehyung pushed open the door. They set foot into the camp.

It was just like how he remembered. It was just dirtier and darker. There was the unfamiliar scent of moisture. They walked around, the brunette looking at the cabins and barracks. All of them had a thin layer of leaves and dusty scattered all around. The muddy footprints that there usually left in the dirt was gone.

"Anything that looks odd?" Jimin questioned, climbing on top of a cabin and used the height to his advantage. "Seemed too quiet, doesn't it?"

Taehyung nodded and looked around, a few safe houses for rations and weapons... weapons? His eyes turned to a safe house that stood informer of the rest of the safe houses. It looked brand new, the paint wasn't chipped off like the rest was. The numbers "01" painted with white in the side. Taehyung walked towards it and Jimin jumped off the cabin.

"Weapon storages are not supposed to be here, it too close to quarters. Plus, it's too new to be built in World War ll." Taehyung stated, his hands pressing against the wall, he could not feel any age in that infrastructure. The wall was too new for him to get comfortable. He kicked open the green metal door and it flew open, there was creak at all. The door was free of brown rust and the cracks of paint. 

Jimin took a peek inside. There was the base's symbol at the furthest wall. A bullet proof vest with engravings of 3 bullet holes on the chest.

"This is were HYYH started." Jimin said in awe. The storage house was filled with grey metal desks and dusty office chairs. The tables was cleared off of files and computers, only the stray wires were left. The floor was caked with dust and cobwebs formed everywhere. "I never knew they had a base here."

"Neither did I." Taehyung admitted. They walked around, using the light from the outside to navigate their way around. They passed a bunch of bookshelves, all filled with dust and dirty cobwebs. Both of them walked past that as if there wasn't anything worth noting. But Taehyung stopped in his tracks and walked back a few steps, there was a small gaps between two cabinets. He waved his hand in front of the gap and felt small gusts of wind flowing through the gap and pressing against his fingers.

"If there's a secret society built here..." Taehyung gripped onto the cabinet and pulled it backward. "Then what's behind the bookshelves?"

Taehyung tugged and pulled the bookshelf to the side. It slid into the side, reveling an entrance into a dark passageway. They entered, Jimin charging up and running straight ahead, wisps of blue and silver trailed behind him. He smashed body first into a door, light illuminated inside the ancient elevator in front of them, a keypad lit up outside. The speedster kicked the door open, pulling the wreckage to the side and it smashed against the wall behind it.

"Huh. I didn't expect to be right." Taehyung chuckled. Setting foot into the elevator and only saw 2 options. The ground floor, which was the one they were on at that moment and a basement. Jimin pressed the button repeatedly, jabbing it with his finger. "It's no use, you need a code to get in."

"Darn."

Taehyung look around and knocked on the wall beside him. It was hollow and seemed quite thin. He hits his shield on the wall and the powerful sliced through the weak wall and hits the cord directly, the metal suspenders snapped and they plunged down.


	10. Chapter 10

Jimin gripped onto Taehyung as they plunged down. The elevator crashed into the ground after a few long seconds and the whole box rattled on the spot. The impact must have triggered something and the lights illuminated the whole new room in front of them. There was a whole new room beneath the original HYYH base.

On the furthermost wall, there was a red star painted on the gray wall. The red was really eye catching, representing Cipher as "The Order" or a group that aimed to destroy everything and builds a new world on top of the ashes of the old.

There a monitor facing them. The technology was ancient, the screen was small and the computer bulky and box like. Jimin ran towards it, and peered at the computer, knocking on the screen and squinting his eyes at it. Taehyung took the time to process what was around him, thousands upon thousands of hard drives were placed on the ground. Wheels of tapes were fixed into the drives.

"What's this? This technology... this is old and useless!" Jimin exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air in frustration. "We came here for nothing?!"

"No, look," Taehyung said pointing at a port placed on the table. The port was new, too new. It glowed blue like the thumb drive that Taehyung had. The soldier fished it out from his pocket and looked at it, the tip looked like it could fit inside the port. He inserted it in, and the drives have begun moving, the computer whirred to life and the screen flashed green. The hard drives were turning and clicking as it was not used in ages.

It slowly typed out the words "enter?", there was a line that was blinking and awaiting for a response. Jimin turned to the keyboard and typed in "yes", alphabet by alphabet. He pressed enter and the drives spun more vigorously, tapes were being rolled and information was being processed. The screen flashed green again, codes and upon codes fell onto each other, forming a deformed face on the screen. It left the eye sockets pure black, there wasn't a single pixel portraying emotion. It was all machine.

The camera on the side moved and aimed at Taehyung face.

"Taehyung, Kim." A German-accented voice spoke. The camera spun to Jimin. "Jimin, Park."

"This must be some kind of recording. Who are you?" Taehyung asked, turning towards the screen again. The computer could not be sentient, the technology was old, too old to be made into a super computer.

"This is not a recording. I may not be the same man I was when you took me, prisoner. But I still am. " The computer spoke, the face moving along with his words. Taehyung squinted his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. "You know me, soldier."

"You know this...thing?" Jimin asked.

The sentence rang the bell, he was the one that created Taehyung. He was the one who took away from his parents and brainwashed him, turning him into a killer soldier. Taehyung involuntarily clenched his fists and it was Jimin's turn to ask the questions. "Stein Arroway was a German scientist who worked for Cipher. He's been dead for years...decades even...This is not possible."

"Correction, I am Russian. The second correction, look around you. I have never been more alive. You are in my brain. " Taehyung turned and finally realized how dangerous and powerful the scientist was.

"You see, I am immortal. I was invited as a scientist to work at HYYH, I was the little bug that created the colony of secret Cipher agents in the biggest base in the country." His robotic voice sounded. His camera turned towards the thousands of hard drive spreaders out within the ground. "After I died, they saved my conscious into the thousands of hard drive. I am a living computer."

"This is impossible, Cipher died along with the leader." Taehyung protested.

"Destroy a star and trigger an explosion." The Russian scientist said.

Taehyung took a step back as he, it, displayed pictures of the leader of Cipher, Duncan Stoll, on green screen. His face was then scratch off as a sign of being dead. Then it flashed to Taehyung's face in black white, beside Jung lol. The brunette had to force himself not to look away. It displayed him falling into the ice cold water and then Stein was invited into HYYH. A picture in a newspaper showed him in the background and the computer placed a red star across his face.

"You...!" Taehyung accused. "Tell me more of what you are doing in a base of HYYH!"

"You see, with as the little bug that opened up the doors to total world domination, I am created an algorithm to control everyone. Including your parents." The camera turned towards Jimin. The man growled and punched the screen when in contact with his fist, the screen cracked and a web outline formed on the glass. However, his face just appeared on another smaller screen beside it.

"What's the algorithm for? What does it do?!" Taehyung demands, his voice getting louder and louder as he spoke each word. "Tell me!"

"Project Red Star requires blood. The answer to your question is fascinating...." It drawled out. Taehyung turned around and saw Jimin bending down and groaning as his hand shot up to his head, holding as it closes his eyes. "Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to hear it. "

Taehyung got to his teammate, Jimin coughed and sputtered, traces of blood splattering to the ground. The soldier took his friend and as he helped him walk, the speedster choked out "30 seconds".

"I am afraid that I have been stalling. Admit it, it's better this way. We are, the both of us, out of time. "

Jimin clutched his chest and Taehyung grabbed his arm after taking the thumb drive with him. The brunette led the speedster towards a deep drain and pulled out the cover, his fingers curling around the rusted metal and throwing it to the side, it smashed against few hard drives and Stein's voices crackled and it sounded broken. Jimin slowly made his way down to the drain and Taehyung jumped in, he pulled Jimin closer to him and placed his shield over them, it was high enough for the both of them. The brunette held onto his shield tighter as he heard a distant whistle overhead. There was a loud explosion and he could see fire and concrete dropping overhead. Jimin held in a scream and the soldier tried his best to protect them from the falling debris.

The chunks of concrete fell on Taehyung shield, the soldier had to endure the impact on his arm and he bit back a groan as more crashed onto them, one narrowly missing Jimin's feet. The soldier heard more crashes and he noticed a tape rolled towards him and then there was white hot pain that he felt on his back. He let out a choked out shout. He pressed himself into the wall and held onto Jimin as heavy rocks came raining down on them, filling the air with dust and smoke.

It seemed like hours, but Taehyung counted in his head, the hours were only a few minutes that had been ticking past ever or slowly. Once the smoke and dust have settled, Jimin laid passed out in Taehyung's arms, dried blood rested on the corner on his mouth. His lips red from coughing up blood. His face was dirtied by the dust and grime. Taehyung pushed away from the debris that was covering them. The chunks of concrete had their support was broken into pieces. He could feel the thumb drive they had still safe and sound, he carried Jimin on his back and limped his way through a small crack. With each step, there was pain coming from every inch of his body. He made it out, the Brooklyn camp was in ruins and the barracks were destroyed. He looked up and saw jet planes equipped with white lights that were scouring the area that was now in ruins. Taehyung darted into the shadows as the light flashed towards their original position. Taehyung slowly made their way out of the camp.

Taehyung carried Jimin and walked into an open road, he pulled up his hoodie from his back and carried Jimin in his arms instead. He had his shield on his back and walked towards Queens. He knew he had quite a way left to go, the distance between the 2 cities were pretty lengthy. He had a pounding headache from the pain and exertion he suffered protecting the both of them. He rejected something in his mind, it calls out for him. He pushed it away as the pain spiked in his mind. He caught a glimpse of yellow when he closed his eyes. That was when he took it as a signal to stop rejecting the pain he was having in his mind. He saw Hosoek and Seokjin in his mind as he kept walking.

"Taehyung, if you see this, that means you have already fallen into a trap set by Cipher. If you made it out alive and on the road to Queens, meet us at the crossroad." He could hear Seokjin speaking. He continued walking until he saw a crossroad he swerved into earlier in the day. He spotted a black car parked near the fence. He stayed at the edge of the road and carried the unconscious Jimin in his arms. His silver hair was spread out messily and Taehyung smoothed it out. That was when the car moved and drove towards them, Taehyung's hand instinctively reached for his shield, but he spotted Seokjin at the wheel and Hoseok beside him. Taehyung got to the car and swung open the door, he set Jimin down on one of the padded seats and Taehyung flopped down next, slamming the door beside him.

Only then he realized how bad of a shape he was in, his wounds all had reopened and blood stained his clothing. He did not feel the pain from his wounds from the adrenaline rush he had before, only the stinging pain from his head that affected his body. Now, the headache was gone and the adrenaline washed away, the pain from his wounds finally hit him.

Taehyung groaned as they stopped at one of the traffic lights. Hoseok decided to make their way back to his place. It was quite low profile, plus he could manipulate minds so as to not get caught. Seokjin floored the glass pedal and the car sped away, Taehyung could feel his head growing heavier and heavier by the second. He tried to force himself awake but his eyelids were not complying to him whatsoever. He rested his h as onto the cold window and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger WARNING!!!!!!!!

"We need to move... and fast," Taehyung said. "We cannot waste any more time." They were sitting at Hoseok's dining table, files were spread everywhere on the mahogany table. Papers were stacked on each other and some were floating in the air with Hoseok's power.

"I understand, but we don't have any leads whatsoever." Seokjin reasoned. The assassin threw the thick papers in his hands onto the table. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "All of them came out as false and unusable."

The mind reader floated around, he was miffed as well, not really knowing what to do with false leads and fake information that they had in their possession. Taehyung sighed and tried to remember what had happened when they were in Brooklyn. He remembered the scientist that made him and the leader of Cipher. He traced it back to HYYH and something inside him clicked.

"Duncan Stoll." He blurted out. Seokjin looked up quickly, clearing recognizing the game. Taehyung explained how they met the digital version of the Russian scientist and how he knew what was going now before he had gotten destroyed by the bomb. He also mentioned "Project Red Star" which Hoseok supplied as a secret project that was disclosed for all agents in HYYH, even Namjoon did not know about the project. Hoseok was just curious and even managed to find out the secret project one day when he was looking into everyone's minds, trying to clear off information about the recent attacks on the bases they built.

"Who was it?" Taehyung and Seokjin asked. "Who was the man that knew the information? If we can find out who he is, we can find out what the algorithm and the project meant!"

Hoseok tapped his chin, crossing up his legs in mid air, his yellow energy was spreading around him now as he tried to remember what happened on that day. He closed his eyes and the yellow energy began to glow and dissolve around him. He was thinking, recounting the events on that particular day.

"Pierce." He said after a few minutes of thinking. He opened his eyes and he landed on the ground. "His name was Harrison Pierce."

Seokjin puckered his lips. "I know this man. If my memory proves that I am right, he would be meeting with Fletch Commerwell tomorrow at ten." Taehyung looked at the man, he knew Harrison Pierce. Apparently, that agent was his friend for quite sometime before he got promoted by the secondary head of the whole operation. But then again, no one actually knows who the hell the secondary head was. Harrison became cold after he got promoted, getting less and less talkative and more serious and cunning, only God knows what is going through that thick head of his. Taehyung never got back to the man, he never talked or even bothered.

"We have to make a move," The soldier shot up from his seat, his hands on the table. "Jimin isn't going to wake up soon..." His energy then faded away. He realized how bad of a teammate he was to Jimin, coming back home and just going on and on about their next move and plan and not caring about the speedster.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who tried to contact him in midst of panic." Hoseok reasoned. "I was in too rushed to create a spell that would be safe." He placed his hand on Taehyung's back, the soldier shrugged it off. His eyes not leaving the table.

"We will start soon. We have to lay low for now... and you," Seokjin pointed at Taehyung. "and you have to get yourself up." With that, the soldier stood up, going towards the bathroom next to the bedrooms, he walked past Jimin's room, only to see him lying on the bed, his body not moving at all. The guilt was already tearing his sanity and self away, he could feel it creeping a t his heart, threatening to squeeze it dry.

He closed the door of the bathroom, locking it quickly. The click seemed so satisfying for him. He slumped down to the ground, his tags jingling. He took a glance at it, curling the chain around his fingers. They seemed to dent and broken.

Like him.

Taehyung felt that he needed to vent. It was something he had not done since... since Jung kook was alive. He did not have any force to drive himself up every morning until he was appointed to HYYH, he had gotten that force back by a small percentage. It was a lot to ask for someone who does not exist anymore, Taehyung just missed holding onto his friend who just constantly pranks him, scolds him, takes good care of him. The urge returned, the one where he saw blood running down his arm. He found that really appealing, although Hoseok had stopped him before he could do anything else. He stood up shakily, going towards the white sink and opening the cupboard above.

He saw pill bottles, tooth brush and tooth paste. He rummaged around finding an old fashion razor blade at the corner for cutting open tight bandages. Taehyung took it, the cold metal felt foreign on his fingers. He took it out, examining it. He did not want to do it, but he understands that wounds do not actually affect him. He had been desensitized by some type of pains since he had gone through quite a lot. Small pains do not really affect him anymore. He pressed it on his arm, drawing blood as he repeatedly did so. Soon, beads of blood decorated his arm, there were strings of it just going around his arm and to the sink. He quickly stuck his arm into the sink and turned the tap. The cold water stinging his freshly made wounds until the blood was fully washed off, only a dull throbbing pain was left on his arm.

He rinsed off the rest of the diluted blood in the sink and cleaned off the razor, he made sure he placed the blade at the exact place and closed the cabinet. He took a look at his arm once again, five distinct lines could be seen, the skin around it was irritated, turning into a pinkish and red shade. The brunette ignored it and stepped into the shower, not really caring to dress up his older and deeper wounds. They would heal up soon enough anyway.

*

As he got out of the shower, Hoseok passed him a set of clean clothes, the mind reader smiled at him as Taehyung changed quickly, slipping into a black short and white pants. he had the twoel strung on his neck, his hair still wet and dripping. 

"You seemed much better cleaned and awake." Hoseok complimented.

"You can never stop with your complimenting, can't you?" Taehyung chuckled.


	12. Chapter 12

"We need to move... and fast," Taehyung said. "We cannot waste any more time." They were sitting at Hoseok's dining table, files were spread everywhere on the mahogany table. Papers were stacked on each other and some were floating in the air with Hoseok's power.

"I understand, but we don't have any leads whatsoever." Seokjin reasoned. The assassin threw the thick papers in his hands onto the table. He leaned back in his chair, folding his arms across his chest. "All of them came out as false and unusable."

The mind reader floated around, he was miffed as well, not really knowing what to do with false leads and fake information that they had in their possession. Taehyung sighed and tried to remember what had happened when they were in Brooklyn. He remembered the scientist that made him and the leader of Cipher. He traced it back to HYYH and something inside him clicked.

"Duncan Stoll." He blurted out. Seokjin looked up quickly, clearing recognizing the game. Taehyung explained how they met the digital version of the Russian scientist and how he knew what was going now before he had gotten destroyed by the bomb. He also mentioned "Project Red Star" which Hoseok supplied as a secret project that was disclosed for all agents in HYYH, even Namjoon did not know about the project. Hoseok was just curious and even managed to find out the secret project one day when he was looking into everyone's minds, trying to clear off information about the recent attacks on the bases they built.

"Who was it?" Taehyung and Seokjin asked. "Who was the man that knew the information? If we can find out who he is, we can find out what the algorithm and the project meant!"

Hoseok tapped his chin, crossing up his legs in mid air, his yellow energy was spreading around him now as he tried to remember what happened on that day. He closed his eyes and the yellow energy began to glow and dissolve around him. He was thinking, recounting the events on that particular day.

"Pierce." He said after a few minutes of thinking. He opened his eyes and he landed on the ground. "His name was Harrison Pierce."

Seokjin puckered his lips. "I know this man. If my memory proves that I am right, he would be meeting with Fletch Commerwell tomorrow at ten." Taehyung looked at the man, he knew Harrison Pierce. Apparently, that agent was his friend for quite sometime before he got promoted by the secondary head of the whole operation. But then again, no one actually knows who the hell the secondary head was. Harrison became cold after he got promoted, getting less and less talkative and more serious and cunning, only God knows what is going through that thick head of his. Taehyung never got back to the man, he never talked or even bothered.

"We have to make a move," The soldier shot up from his seat, his hands on the table. "Jimin isn't going to wake up soon..." His energy then faded away. He realized how bad of a teammate he was to Jimin, coming back home and just going on and on about their next move and plan and not caring about the speedster.

"It's not your fault. I was the one who tried to contact him in midst of panic." Hoseok reasoned. "I was in too rushed to create a spell that would be safe." He placed his hand on Taehyung's back, the soldier shrugged it off. His eyes not leaving the table.

"We will start soon. We have to lay low for now... and you," Seokjin pointed at Taehyung. "and you have to get yourself up." With that, the soldier stood up, going towards the bathroom next to the bedrooms, he walked past Jimin's room, only to see him lying on the bed, his body not moving at all. The guilt was already tearing his sanity and self away, he could feel it creeping a t his heart, threatening to squeeze it dry.

He closed the door of the bathroom, locking it quickly. The click seemed so satisfying for him. He slumped down to the ground, his tags jingling. He took a glance at it, curling the chain around his fingers. They seemed to dent and broken.

Like him.

Taehyung felt that he needed to vent. It was something he had not done since... since Jung kook was alive. He did not have any force to drive himself up every morning until he was appointed to HYYH, he had gotten that force back by a small percentage. It was a lot to ask for someone who does not exist anymore, Taehyung just missed holding onto his friend who just constantly pranks him, scolds him, takes good care of him. The urge returned, the one where he saw blood running down his arm. He found that really appealing, although Hoseok had stopped him before he could do anything else. He stood up shakily, going towards the white sink and opening the cupboard above.

He saw pill bottles, tooth brush and tooth paste. He rummaged around finding an old fashion razor blade at the corner for cutting open tight bandages. Taehyung took it, the cold metal felt foreign on his fingers. He took it out, examining it. He did not want to do it, but he understands that wounds do not actually affect him. He had been desensitized by some type of pains since he had gone through quite a lot. Small pains do not really affect him anymore. He pressed it on his arm, drawing blood as he repeatedly did so. Soon, beads of blood decorated his arm, there were strings of it just going around his arm and to the sink. He quickly stuck his arm into the sink and turned the tap. The cold water stinging his freshly made wounds until the blood was fully washed off, only a dull throbbing pain was left on his arm.

He rinsed off the rest of the diluted blood in the sink and cleaned off the razor, he made sure he placed the blade at the exact place and closed the cabinet. He took a look at his arm once again, five distinct lines could be seen, the skin around it was irritated, turning into a pinkish and red shade. The brunette ignored it and stepped into the shower, not really caring to dress up his older and deeper wounds. They would heal up soon enough anyway.

*

As he got out of the shower, Hoseok passed him a set of clean clothes, the mind reader smiled at him as Taehyung changed quickly, slipping into a black short and white pants. he had the twoel strung on his neck, his hair still wet and dripping. 

"You seemed much better cleaned and awake." Hoseok complimented.

"You can never stop with your complimenting, can't you?" Taehyung chuckled.


	13. Chapter 13

Taehyung got rid of the rest of the guards and ran towards the Winter Soldier. He aimed at the brunette, who deflected the small explosion in the middle with his shield but he got blown off his feet. The man got up, groaned as his arms hurt. He looked at it, his sleeves were burnt and tattered her hands were trembling in fear.

He spotted Seokjin's boot, but the assassin remained hidden behind a vehicle. Taehyung ran towards the soldier, his eyes shot wide, and he dropped his gun and deflected Taehyung punches. His hair flying over his forehead and eyes. His punches were fluid and deadly, his metal arms moving alongside with him as he took on opportunity to get a hit in. Taehyung could pick up gears and mechanics moving as the soldier threw a quick punch.

The solider turned and bolted away, grabbing the gun that laid a few meters away from him. He got towards the car that Seokji was hiding behind of. Taehyung got shocked and acted too rashly. AS he was climbing up on the car, the soldier loaded his gun and aimed at Seokjin. The brunette caught sight of a tuff of blonde hair at the corner of his eye and picked up on speed, running towards the enemy and bringing the shield down with him. It hits the man's shoulder and he stumbled, he fired rapidly at Taehyung's direction who defelcted it with his sheild, the pressure and sound were immense.

His metal arm glistened under the sun. He has snow in his hair. His dark and lifeless eyes seemed to have a certain gleam that Taehyung once knew. The mysterious man discarded the empty gun and pulled out a smaller one that was behind his back, empty bullet shells rolled off the hood of the car and onto the ground. The gold coating looked like droplets of the sun. He aimed at Taehyung as the brunette got up and ran off, ducking behind cars and buses to protect himself from the bullets. He spotted Seokjin running away, his hand on his shoulder and blood was running down his pale hand.

Taehyung got out of his hiding spot and The man noticed him, firing again until his bullets go empty. Taehyung ran towards him and kicked the gun away from his hands, the weapon skidded against the ground. Unexpectedly, the male pulled out a hand held the gun from his belt ad began firing. Taehyung smashed it with his shield the soldier gripped it tightly, the brunette hand to let go of his only weapon. He saw the soldier defending himself with it. The stance and positioning itself made Taehyung thought of something, of someone. He looked at him, his eyes narrowing. Taehyung was not quite ready, he could feel his arms and wounds bleeding heavily, however, he did not dare to look away to check.

The man threw the shield and it narrowly misses Taehyung's head, hitting and getting itself stuck at the back door of a van. Noticing that he did not have any type of strong happen anymore, Taehyung was actually getting a little hope on getting rid of the man. His hope and arrongance finally faded away whne he pulled out a ouble edge knife from his boot. Taehyung threw a punch first, and the man followed it with a stab near the face. He swiped up, which Taehyung deflected it with his arms. It was an awful mistake, the thin sleeves were cut wide open and it revealed new and fresh lines on the arms, the direct opposite of the ones he had the day before. The soldier stabbed again, Taehyung ducked this time. There was two up and below which the brunette did his bes to dodge and counter his attack. But the man was fast, too fast to be fuly human. His arm was helping him out a lot, the gears were moving quickly and he flipped the knife over and over again like it was just something he would normally do.

There was one fell sipe oner Taehyung head, but he ducked just in time to land a punch onto the enemy's jaw. His head shot up and he stumbled backward, a little fazed. Taehyung took the chance and punched again, this time he flew towards a car and Taehyung kneed him in the stomach, causing him to crash into the car window some more until it breaks and cracks. Glass matted all over his hair and vest. The soldier's hand shot forward and grabbed Taehyung's neck, the metal fingers wrapping around his skin was cold and rough. Taehyung gasped for air and and hand his hand around the man's hand. He could feel air leaving his system. He was pushed against a car and the grip on his throat was still there, he man pulled out another knife from his back and he forced it towards Taehyung face.

He could see the blade a few centimeters away from his eyes and he manages to push it to the side of his face. The soldier decoded to stab the blade into the metal of van and move it towards Taehyung's cheek, the other male ran along the van, not wanting his face to get cut open or gain a few more decorations on his face. They reached the end of the van and Taehyung ducked and went through the crook of the soldier's arm, wrapping his arms around the enemy's waist and flipping his over to get an open space for himself. He spotted his shield at the end of the van and grabbed it.

Before the soldier could do anything else, Taehyung grabbed his mask and kicked him away. He threw the black mask away, it rolled on the ground. The man tucked and rolled, he stood up slowly, Taehyung was getting ready to face whoever was behind the mask. He turned around and Taehyung was definitely not ready for anything that stood behind the masks. Sharp features, dark eyes, black hair and dull colored lips.

"Jung kook?" Taehyung asked, his voice shaking. He could not believe it, the man that was standing in front of him was the same man that he saw die. He had the exact sam features, only his eyes seemed very dead and emotionless.

"Who the hell is Jung kook?" He said, his emotionless eyes not moving at all. He loaded up the last gun he had stored and was going to aim at Taehyung. The brunette saw the gun being pointed at his head, but he did not move. His system was shutting down on him. He was in awe, shock, and disbelief. He did not want to look, but he just pictures Jung kook killing him. It was retribution.

He did not get to save him from the train, so that meant he was supposed to pay for whatever he had done before. Jung kook killing him would be the best punishment he had received. Jung kook was going to pull the trigger, but something kicked him away. Taehyung looked up and saw Hoseok floating in the air with Jimin on his back. Gold light pooled around his feet.

Jung kook got up quickly and his eyes were shaking now. The black orbs were moving around in his eyes frantically. He looked away, his eyes blown wide in confusion. He breathed heavily, he took a quick look at Taehyung before deciding on firing again. But he has intercepted once again, a small missile shot from behind Taehyung. The brunette saw Seokjin holding one of the weapons Jung kook used before. He leaned against the wrecked bus limply, his posture slackened. There was an explosion at the car where Jung kook had landed. Hoseok dropped from the ground and might caught blood from Taehyung's arm, he was about to walk towards him when the brunette rushed off for Seokjin.

The assassin stumbled towards Taehyung, grabbing his injured shoulder. The man was not bleeding heavily, but enough to cause great pain. Taehyung peeled Seokjin's off his bleeding shoulder and examined the wound, ripping out his already tattered sleeves and wrapping it around the wound for a make shift gauze. It was definitely unsanitary and it should be treated carefully, but they did not have the time to do so anymore. He brought Seokjin up on his back and walked towards Hoseok, his eyes never leaving Taehyung's arms.

"You did it, didn't you?" Hoseok asked, clearly mad. "You did it even I told you not to?!"

"I didn't do it." Taehyung grumbled, shifting his hand to hide his arms.

"I will find out anyway." Hoseok bite back.

They began to walk away and Hoseok took charge of them being transported without seen. They settled near a shady forest, the trees were providing them some shelter. Taehyung sets Seokjin down next to a tree and Hoseok set Jimin down gently. The soldier threw his shield to the side, clearly he did not want to see it anymore.

He got near the edge of the forest, leaning against a huge trunk and furrowing his eyebrows. He slides down the thick trunk, feeling the rough wood behind his back. He covered his face, his plan digging into his eyes. There were flashes across his eyes and the red star were enlarged in front of him.

He saw the vision again. Jung kook falling and the fear in his eyes that was shown to Taehyung multiple times. It was compared with another vision of Jung kook's new appearance. His dark eyes that seemed emotionless, but it was full blown with confusion and uncertainly once Taehyung saw him without the mask.

"Jung kook...Please come back to me..."


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you doing alright?"

"No," Taehyung replied flatly. "I saw him."

"It is impossible. He is dead, you saw him yourself." Hoseok said, sitting himself down in front of the Taehyung. The soldier took his hands off his eyes and looked at Hoseok, not saying a word. He dropped his hands to his lap, fiddling and pulling his long fingers.

"Stein... Project Red Star. Stein experimented on him. Whatever... whatever he did to my friend... it helped him survive the fall. He must have found him." Taehyung continued, not believing in anything. "He looked at me and he did not even know me."

"It's not your fault."

"Even if I presumably lost everything, family, home, my freedom... I had Jung kook."

Taehyung leaned back against the tree, looking up the leaves which covered up the morning sky. He felt cold, even colder than the weather it self. Hoseok generates a shield the premise, waving his hand as a large sphere surrounded them and a light shimmer could be seen in the air. Taehyung felt warm, he pulled up his knees and wrapped his arms around them, he looked tired and strained.He rested his head on his knees, looking at Seokjin and Jimin on the next tree. He saw a stir next to them, the movement in the trees was irregular. He squinted his eyes and his shot up, looking around and perking his ears up to pick out any sound that seemed strange and out of place.

He went towards the unconscious duo and grabbed his shield slipped into the worn out leather. He stalked towards the tree, stepping out of the protection ring around the area. He looked around, the trees got a tad darker and the crows squawked and flew into the sky. He saw someone shuffling and hiding back in the bushes.

"COME OUT!" Taehyung demands. His voice ringing out into the air, his voice echoes around the area, bouncing back and forth. "If you are brave enough to stalk us from here, you are able to face me." He saw something glisten beside him. He was tempted to throw his shield, but it would be too risky if it gets stolen. He looked around and spotted another gleam at the corner of his eye.

He heard something load up and he immediately throws his shield towards the sound. He heard something getting hit and he ran towards where his shield went. The metal plating was impaled into the tree bark, almost chopping it down with one swipe, Taehyung pulled it off, his shoe on the trunk and he yanked it off the bark. He noticed a tuft of black hair on the other side, a gun laid dented and broken beside his shoe. A gloved hand reached out for it shakingly, but Taehyung kicked it away before whoever could even reach out of it.

The weapon skidded across the ground and disappeared into the bushes a few feet away. Taehyung got to the other side of the tree and saw the soldier he had encountered with before. His metal arm wrecked and little burnt, the metal was not as shiny as before and the red star was fading away, along with scratch marks all over it. The man was looked the brunette, he pressed against the tree as Taehyung squatted down. His back was pressing against the tree bark and he was getting even more terrified by the second. Taehyung reached out for Jung kook's face but the other male grabbed his menacingly, threatened by it.

"It's me. Don't you remember?" Taehyung tried out, trying to keep his tone soft and caring. "I am Kim Taehyung, you are Jeon Jung kook."

"No. I don't know you... and you are my mission." Jung kook replied. Taehyung bit his lip, knowing that getting Jung kook back on track would be difficult for him to do so. He grabbed Jung kook's hands and began swaying it around gently, just like how they would when they were younger. Jung kook looked down and stared at his moving hands, his normal hand trembled and curled into a fist when Taehyung smiled at him.

Taehyung has pushed away from Jung kook and he lost his grip with the man. He got up slowly, seeing Jung kook muttering to himself, rocking back and forth and his hands digging into his scalp. He was muttering something repeatedly, his voice cracking when he began to sob.

"...ride command. Override command. Override command." He chanted, his sobbing was getting louder and louder. Taehyung got to him and threw the shield onto the ground, pulling Jung kook into a hug. The male was still crying, blocking out whatever that was invading his thoughts. Taehyung tried to console him, but something went wrong, right after he patted Jung kook's back, the male became dead silent. Taehyung pulled back, curious and a little taken back from the sudden silence, it was not before Jung kook was completely taken over by the commands that were fed into his mind. His facial expression cold and blank, Taehyung kept his grip on Jung kook's shoulders, but the black haired male stood up and kicking Taehyung right in the chest.

"New mission; return to quarters with the enemy." He said, his black eyes glazed over and he began attacking. Taehyung dodged and rolled against the ground, grabbing the shield and began making a beeline for Hoseok and the others. He saw the man being taken away and Jimin and Seokjin being dumped into the back of trucks. Hoseok struggled to get away, writhing around until someone knocked him unconscious. Taehyung screamed out and some of them turned to look at him. One fired but narrowly missed Taehyung's arm.

He was kicked in the back of his leg when he was getting close enough to get his friends out of the truck, but he slid to the ground again, scraping his palm and knees. He was getting pinned down by those who were in charge, someone's boot was kept on his back and they tied up his wrists and confiscated his shield. He was thrown to the back of the van too, along with his other teammates, before they closed the lid of the truck, he spotted Jung kook taking one last glance at him, his eyes flashing with the same confusing gleam and it goes dark. He heard something click outside and doors were slammed shut. He heard the engine whirr to life. The brunette kicked against the lid as the truck moved, turning to his back and kicking the cover again. Once he heard the something click again outside, he was getting some hope, however, the lid was being opened forcefully. 

Light stung his eyes as he was dragged out, he caught a glimpse of the rest being carried away from him. The heel of his shoes was being dragged against the rough ground, he struggled to get the tight grip of his collar but was met with a gun point being pointed on his forehead, the black metal glistened and he could smell the scent of gun powder and burnt oil coming from the gun. He turned his head to the side as he was being dragged once more. They entered a large facility that began in a warehouse. There were cells and factory rooms scattered around the premises, the desks that were once filled with paperwork were now filled with guns and bullets. 

He was led into a large room where a cell was located at a corner, and he saw it. 

Taehyung saw it. 

The machine that was located in the middle of the room, an electrical plate was stopped in the middle, on top of where the chair was built. There was a metal tray filled with medical instruments, doctors and scientists filled the room one by one. Taehyung was inevitably thrown into the cell, his body discarded like a dirty old rag and the cell door slammed shut. He began biting the thick ropes, his teeth trying to untie the knots around his wrists. It was chafing down his skin, his wrists were red with irritation and he could see spots of blood under the skin. Once he was able to slip off the restraints, he got up and went to the cell door, pressing his face against the bars as he saw Jung kook walk in. 

His black vest was gone and he was only wearing a white t-shirt. He looked at Taehyung with interest, but he was pushed onto the chair in the machine. He sat up slowly, he stared at the floor, not moving. Taehyung looked at the door as another figure stepped in, Taehyung recognized him. He was the one who started all of this, blaming the brunette on Yoongi's serious injury, kicking them out of the base and conducting man hunts. 

"It's you," Taehyung growled through his teeth. The old man tilted his head backward and laughed. 

"Of course, it's me, who else could it be?" He said, walking towards Taehyung. The brunette followed the man's every move. He narrowed his eyes when he rested his hands onto the cell bars. "I was the one who woke Jung kook up from his little hibernation state." 

"HE WAS ALIVE AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! HE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY!" Taehyung shouted, grabbing the old man's collar and pulling him closer towards the cell. "I HAVE NO ONE LEFT AND YOU TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME?!" Taehyung's blood boiled as he shouted at the man.

"You were the one who took away my grandfather, soldier." He sneered, his lips turning upwards and Taehyung loosened his grip on the older male's shirt. He looked at the old man and noticed how he and Stein Arrowway shared a resemblance. 

"Stein." 

"That's right." He replied, that scornful smirk never leaving his face. Taehyung gritted his teeth and reached out for him again, but the man was already tending to Jung kook, sitting down on a stool in front of Taehyung's friend. Taehyung was looking at the scene unfold in front of him. The old man, Taehyung still did not figure out what his name was, asked some questions, but Jung kook did not reply, only muttering some words and going silent again. He was staring into nowhere, the empty gaze was disturbing and unnerving to look at. The old man said something that might have perked Jung kook up. The male looked at him, his eyes fixed on his face. 

The man held up his hand and Jung kook seemed to have something programmed into his head, as upon seeing that, he got up and punched someone in the face. Grabbing another person and was acting erratically. He was being pulled back to his seat by a couple of agents and was pressed againt the chair by the shoulders.Taehyung bit his tongue to prevent himself from shouting at his friend to stop but he knew he had no control over Jung kook anymore. 

Upon saying something, Jung kook earned a hard slap on the face. His face turned to the left and his hand went up to his cheek. He looked at Stein's descendant, not defending himself like he did back in the days. "Useless." The old man spat, slapping Jung kook again, this time on the other cheek. "Wipe him clean, he has been out of the machine for too long." 

Jung kook pushed down onto the chair and he was strapped with ropes and given a cloth to bite on. He seemed to have practiced this so many times that he knew what to do. A scientist pressed a button on a control panel and the metal plates began to move, shining in light blue light and generating electricity from each other. It passed by Jung kook's head and he held back a scream. Each time it sparks electricity and moves across the male's head, he screamed in agony, but it was all muffled by the cloth. 

" 'But I knew him' ." The man repeated what Jung kook might had siad before standing up. "Pathetic fool." He heard the man siad before leaving the room. Taehyung looked at the troturous scene in front of him, Jung kook gripping onto the arm rests, threatening to tip it off if not the restrainst that were holding him back. taehyung inally looked away and resided into a corner of the cell, closing his eyes and listening to he muffled screams of agony coming from the person he loved.


	15. Chapter 15

"Project Red Star is ready to launch."

Taehyung shifted and looked up, peering over his knees. He has not moved from that one spot for the past 24 hours, he has been studying the people that were around him as he watched Jung kook being drugged and fed. He did not want to inch forward further, the angle and position from the best from where he was sitting. He stood up shakily, taking notice of Arrowway near the cell door.

"Project Red Star... so flawed. He never perfected it, the specimen is always ready to self-destruct and disobey. His android arm is never the best, but it gets the job done nonetheless." The old man said as he nodded his head towards Jung kook's direction as Taehyung stumbled towards the cell bars, wrapping his fingers around the metal bars. His leg was numb, affecting his whole body, but seeing Jung kook looking towards his front, eyes fixed on Arrowway as he waited for others. Taehyung bit his tongue when he wanted to say something, but Jung kook might have picked up something from the brunette, as he turned and looked at the male. The dead look in his eyes never disappearing.

Taehyung returned the look to Jung kook, who in turn, moved his head to look at Arrowway once again. "Destroy HYYH, take down the biggest security company in the world. Bring Kim Namjoon to me and I will show him that Project Red Star is going to help the world."

"You know if I am alive, you can never destroy HYYH."Taehyung spat.

"Oh? Aren't you already dead on the inside after seeing how your beloved friend is still alive." He sneered. "I can control you too, it's just in the matter of time."

"If it's the time you are worried about, I am afraid that you don't have much time left." Taehyung hurled the insult at the man, who seemed to get slightly offended, his face turned a shade darker, he clenched his fists but regained his composure when the brunette did not continue with his witty insults.

"Let's see how much you can talk once I hook you up." Taehyung backed away as the little band of guards opened up the cell door and went towards the brunette. Their hands grabbed his arms and their nails dug into the wounds and flesh, making his groan. He was man handled towards the machine. He tried forcing his way out, straining his ar,s until it started to ache, trying to kick and fight but his body just would not obey.

He was pushed into the machine and the cuffs were locked around his wrists. He tried to yank his hands out, but it was sealed so tightly around his wrists that it burned when Taehyung tried to escape. He struggled, even more, when the old man leaned towards him, grabbing his chin and having the smuggest and confident look on his face. Taehyung growled, showing hostility. The man could not be serious, wiping away his memory just to make another super soldier. He looked at the control panels beside him, the black board was filled with dials, knobs, and buttons. Each of them color coded and labeled. He was pushed back onto the seat, he saw Jung kook looking at him, standing in front of his as he was strapped into the seat. The man looked at him as he turned away, giving some orders to the guards and a few of them ran off.

Nylon ropes were tied around his neck to put him in place as he continues to struggle. The thick ropes bruned his skin as he tried to move. He even tried to bite into one of the guards' hands, the taste of blood on his tongue made him gag and choke. But the bite he could only startle the enemy, not distract him. He was given a hearty slap on the face after that.

"Initiate." The man ordered. He looked up, trying to say something, but his throat was losing on him. He was only able to make some gurgling sounds as the machine shone blue, the light emitted from the light and energy source. The metal plates creaked and shifted, going over his head as it crackled with electricity. The metal plates hovered around his head and the electricity began warping around his head, entering his mind. He held back a scream as there was a sharp and significant jab into the head. There was another that entered his head again shortly, this time, he lost all control on his mouth and he started screaming as the pain was unbearable. He clenched his fists as tears pooled in his eyes. the ceiling looked fuzzy, he could feel something rolling down his cheeks.

He screamed again, this time, something flashed across his eyes. Memories were fading away as he was getting his brain fully wipes. He wanted to yell, he wanted to call out for help, but the dead look in Jung kook's eyes was making his lose his will to live. An image flickered in front of him, memories where he was on the couch, cuddling with Jung kook and listening to him sing the night away. Comforting each other in the war tent before the missions and helping each other to recover injuries.

Another image floated in front of him. He saw himself waking up in a state of panic, living the fake room open and it sent people flying. He ran out, confused by the noise and lights around him. He saw the team helping him out, bringing books, photos, and documents about the world. His team basically helped him lived again.

He knew, he knew that the Jung kook was still in that somewhere. He knew that he could count on others.

He needs help. He needs help from... from... from his teammates. And he knows which one would answer to his call.

"Jimin...." he tried out, his voice weak, completely drowned out by the crackling on electricity. "J...Jimin..." It was a bit louder this time, getting the attention of Arrowway and the rest. Jung kook looked around, grabbing a gun from one of the guard's hands and pointed at the door. "PARK JIMIN!"

There was a distant rumble. There was something that was zipping through the air, he could feel his finger tips buzzing with energy. He saw someone run past him and ripping off the metal plates. The crackling stopped, and he saw a mob of silver hair in front of him. He turned and saw Jimin smiling at him, his eyes shining silver. It was unnerving to see his usual fluffy friend having such murderous look in his eyes.

"Permission to eradicate?" Jimin asked.

"Granted," Taehyung whispered.

Jimin turned and ran towards Arrowway, his fist colliding with his jaw. He was in a flurry of light, attacking and killing when possible. He had forgotten about Arrowway as his rage was being taken on a miserable group of men huddled in the corner. Jimin was able to knock out Jung kook who could not figure out where the speedster had gone. The Winter Soldier was distracted from the wisps of silver that tailed Jimin. The friend got to rip out the men's arms and torso. He gripped on the man's gun and pointed the tip at his head, he was about to fire, he was so close to being able to pull the trigger, but Taehyung stopped him.

Taehyung grabbed onto Jimin when he realized his friend was not going to stop at just killing those who were left in the room. Taehyung knew that his friend would track everyone down and kill them one by one.

"Let me finish the job, he's the last one," Jimin growled. "Then we can bring your friend back."

"That's enough Jimin," Taehyung said softly. The silver haired man just kicked the man unconscious. Taehyung let's go of Jimin's shuddering shoulders and saw Jung kook laying down on the ground, his hair matted around his forehead. Taehyung got to his friend and carried him in his arms, hooking it under Jung kook's knees and arms. He carried him out of the room, knowing that his mind was fuzzy from the very recent encounter with the brain washing machine.

Jimin followed Taehyung as the brunette walked out, looking forward and seeing Hoseok subduing a guard and Seokjin shooting one dead. Seokjin carried his shield on his back. The shield was covering his shoulders perfectly. The two spotted Taehyung and the soldier smiled, Seokjin and Hoseok ran up to him, checking his head and body for recent injuries. They were getting worried and Seokjin scolded him for not being careful, the blonde man was chewing him out for being careless. But Taehyung could see glistening tears pooling around his eyes as he spoke.

"I'm fine guys," Taehyung reassured. He pressed Jung kook closer towards him and continued walking. Hoseok suggested Namjoon's temporary base. The rest agreed, they contacted Yoongi and Namjoon together. Hoseok connecting them through his powers, the man looked at them and sighed. He glanced at Taehyung and his slightly amused smile fell a little, he gestured to Yoongi, who walked towards the mirage with a slight limp. He was bandaged up and was doing well, far away from dying.

"We will send you the location," Namjoon said. He fixed his hair a little when Seokjin came into view. "And about him..." the man gestured at Jung kook. "I wish you good luck helping him."

Taehyung dipped his head when Namjoon waved the mirage away. His face disappeared and numbers floated in the air, Hoseok grabbed it at the numbers were etched into his skin. The glowing numbers were shifting as the man moved. He summoned a ball of energy which expanded as he brought his arm away from it. It covered all of them and they began to float, Taehyung sat down, and placed Jung kook on his lap, cradling him as they raised up and Hoseok was directing them towards Namjoon's base.

Taehyung spotted someone that strung on Jung kook's neck. He unbuttoned the man's shirt with one hand and saw the metal chain that they both had. He picked it up and knew it was the same one that they hand. Taehyung fumbled through his shirt and took out his dog tag. He compared the two, it was the same, the carving was done by the two of them when they first joined the army. Jung kook gave him one when he had another of himself.

"You never actually threw it away," Taehyung whispered. The tag was s attached and ended, dried blood could be seen on the sides. The blood was brown and dark red, etched there with age. Taehyung gripped onto it tightly and took off his own tag, holding it in his hand as the chain was tangled around his fingers.

He hung his own dog tags around Jung kook's neck. He took one last look at it before turning away and setting his friend's head on the ground. He stood up and saw the city above him, he saw the tall building of HYYH in front of him and he knew, he knew that the building was now infested with Cipher agents, getting ready for total world domination.

"You know that the Cipher would be hysteric after finding out you stole their asset," Seokjin said, going towards Taehyung. The blonde folded his arms and looked over at the soldier. Taehyung furrowed his eyebrows and stuffed both of his hands into his pockets, he manages to smile.

"Well, come at me then."


	16. Chapter 16

As they got to the location, Taehyung carried Jung kook again. They were quite confused when they first arrived, they were given a location to a curved in mountain. They were about to leave when someone came for them. Taehyung carried his shield on his back and had Jung kook in his arms. The man that went to them has porcelain white skin, his eyes were in an array of colours. He turned and led the group to the mountains, pressing his fingers into the grass and mud, something under his palm clicked and a door appeared in front of him.. The male pulled it up, the door disappearing in a flash.

"Hurry!" He urged, motioning in the group. Taehyung got into a dark hallway, he grabbed onto Jung kook tighter as the door was sealed shut. There was a warm light behind his back, Taehyung turned and saw spluttering fire on the man's palm. It was curling around his fingers, like it was alive. The flames reflected the red in his eyes, his hair was shining under the light. Hoseok got to light up the dark tunnel too, his golden light was wrapping around his body and some veen got to Taehyung. The soldier caught a whiff of lavender.

The boy pushed through the rest and and scampered forward, his footsteps echoing down the hallway. Taehyung noticed that the boy's skin seemed to be glistening under the dim light. They entered an underground facility that has a wide array of hallways and offices. They even moved a weapon facility down the underground. Once they were exposed to the light, Taehyung could finally see the boy's skin. It was pale blue with a pink shine around the knuckles, arms and cheeks. He had rosy cheeks and fluffy hair and a tall man came towards him, grabbing him by the hips and pulling him next to his chest.

"I told you not to go out of the facility!" the taller man chided. The shorter one smiled cheerily and skipped away. The taller one turned towards Taehyung and bowed hastily.

Namjoon walked towards the group and he glanced at Jung kook. Taehyung looked away, he could not face Namjoon at all. He knew he had committed crime, helping an enemy just for himself was absolutely selfish. He could be punished, if Jung kook was not in the right state of mind, he could bring the agents and his friends harm. Jung kook might be put down in the end.

"Take him to the medical room. We will watch him from there." Namjoon said. Taehyung nodded as his boss brushed past him and Taehyung ahd to bite back tears. He knew that Namjoon felt betrayed after the brunette brought Jung kook back. Taehyung left and found the medical room at a corner of the facility, he gripped onto Jung kook's shoulder tightly, the man had his face hidden within Taehyung's jacket. Taehyung pushed open the door with his shoulder and the soft creak amde him tear up. Taehyung pulled open the balnekt and laid Jung kook down. The black haired man was still sleeping soundly. Taehyung had to tuck Jung kook in and sit by his side for a while.

The soldier turned, an itch was forming on his arm. He bounced his lges repeatedly, he knew he could not sit still. He knew something was wrong, he knew that if he does not do it he could possibly scream. He got to the side tables, rifling through the drawers and fibnding latax gloves and surgical masks. He gritted his teeth as he got through another cabinet, only finding bozes of tissues and hospital garments. He was starting to loose hope, he needed relief, he knew he could no ingest anything, drugs would be too obvious, he needs something that can ehal quickly and that no one could see.

He got to the medicinal drawer and sawa shiny scalpel at the bottom. It was put together to open up bandages and pill bottles. He pulled it up anf slammed the drawers shut , turning and leaning against the bed frame. He rolled up his tattered sleeves and saw the scars closing, the scabs were forming along the lines and he ignored it. The soldier ran the blade acorss his arm repeatedly, so much that it sctauly started to hurt. There were now many lines on his arm and beads of blood seeping through the wounds, Taehyung gritted his teeth and let the pain subside, it was washing over him slowly. The pain on his arm was fading away and the brunette leaned further back, until his head grazed Jung kook's hands. He was doing so to relief himself, from his own guilt and regrets.

"Why haven't I saved him? Why must he be like this? Why must Arrowway do this to him?!" Taehyung shouted, throwing the scapel away. The blade flew across the room and it hits the wall directly opposite of Taehyung. The male rolled down his sleeves and got up, noticing Seokjin coming towards the door. The assassin was dressed casually, he cocked his head to the side, signalling Taehyung to follow as a team of nurses and cotroe swarmed the room. Taehyung wanted to say something, but Seokjin pulled the soldier away.

The blonde led him deeper into the facility, where bedrooms and traning quarters were provided. Seokjin led Taehyung into one of the training rooms where there were punching bags and other equipment. Seokjin got to a bag and pulled out two sets of fresh clothing and gave the to Taehyung. The brunette took it and turned around, taking off his tattered shirt slowly, glancing behind his shoulder onec in a while to check if Seokjin was looking. He quickly slipped it on once he saw the assassin going away to collect hand wraps. taehyung turned around teh threw the shirt on the benches and saw Seokjin return, passing a roll of hand wrap.

"Thanks," Taehyung muttered, wrapping the sark white bandages around his knuckles and wrists. There was loose powder on the wraps which stung his wounds but it did not bother him. He dragged a punching bag by its chain and hooked it to the metal drip above him. Seokjin went towards the equipment and opted for the two uneven bars.

"You can always be here you know. I know that I'll be here for long hours a day." Seokjin said, trying to break the silence.

Taehyung punched the bag and felt the thick material dent under his fist. He punched it repeatedly, feeling the handwrap wear off. He felt that his knuckles were getting exposed as the wrap was beginning to peel. He could feel his knuckles bruise and wounded, he continued punching and felt the bag rattle from the hook. It was all the pent up hate and anger that caused him to take it upon himself. He understands taht he had a fatal flaw, self destruction and he would stop nothing until he had the deserved the punishment he had set up himself. He stopped once sand began leaking from the spot he had been punching. He stumbled backward and looked at Seokjin, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The blonde was on the uneven bars, did a flip on the bars and balanced on the bars on his arms.

Taehyung unwrapped the bandages and threw it to the ground, taking notice that his knuckles were heavily bruised and bleeding. He got to Seokjin and the assassin frowned a little He jumped down and landed on the ground silently. He walked towards Taehyung and grabbed his hand, his smooth fingers were like silk to Taehyung. The assassin rubbed his thumb acorss Taehyung bruised knuckles sadly, the brunette had to tear his eyes away in case he gets emotional too.

"Why?"

"No reason."

"But... you must have something to do with your past..." Seokjin reasoned, turning Taehyung's arm around and looking at his fresh made lines with a frown. "Like me."

"I'm different from you." Taehyung decided. " You are an assassin trained to kill others in the infamous Red Room, I was brainwashed. There's a difference for the both of us." Seokjin tightened his grip on the soldier's wrists and Taehyung winced, the assassin's nails were digging into the brunette's flesh. Taehyung tried to pull away but he felt something wet on the back of his hand. Taehyung looked at Seokjin and saw that the blonde had tears streaming down his face.

"You are no different than me!" Seokjin yeled, letting go of Taehyung's hands and covering his face, his shoulders shaking and his resolve crumbling. Taehyung pulled his friend into a hug, knowing that he was usually the cocky yet caring one, the one teammate that would help you out and not break down in a time of crisis. But seeing his friend like this was making him seem so small and useless. "You and I have lost someone you cared about. You lost Jung kook before... and I have lost Namjoon to HYYH when he left for the head of department. You are no different than me, broken and sad."

Taehyung smoothed out the man's hair and smiling softly. He balled up his fists when he felt his chest closing in on him, he had some trouble breathing properly as he could feel such intense guilt rising up to his throat, his thraot hurt like it was burning up. He pulled away suddenly, Seokjin wiping away his tears with the heels of his hands. Taehyung saw that his ahnds were belding profusley as he went to grab the hand wrap again, each time he bent his fingers, the knuckles burn. He wrapped the white wraps around his hands again, wanting to let out more of whatever was building in him. The powder stung and he small patches of blood were appearing on the white wraps. He ignored it and un hooked the punching back from the ceiling and dragged another one in.

He took the first punch and kicked the next, the bones on his ankle ached as he kicked the bag. The packed sand did not do much for his ankles as he felt them bruising.

"I will leave you to it, I will check on the rest."


	17. Chapter 17

Taehyung flopped onto the bed, staring at the ceiling with a blank look on his face. His body was now fresh with new wounds, on his knuckles for punching and on his ankles for kicking repeatedly. He stared at the white ceiling, his eyes drifting off to the glaring white light fixed on top of him. He closed his eyes, trying to breathe and regulate himself. Before he could do much, his mind was going to a complete shutdown. He felt that he could not open his eyes, it seemed sealed shut.

He was not sleeping, he knows it. He somehow was still aware of his own surroundings but could not bring himself to sit up or open his eyes. He was struggling in the dark as his mind started to drift away from him and brought him down memory lane once again.

He was back on that year where Taehyung was at a nearby pub waiting for Jung took to arrive. It was a huge bar alright, a party was being held there and apparently Taehyunghad a status and high and important enough to get invited. He did not dress up with anything fancy, just something casual... if you can count his dark green military uniform as casual then sure, he was dressed up casually.

Taehyung propped up his elbow onto the wooden counter and grabbed a drink from the counter. The bartender muttered something under his breath and went back making drinks at the back. Taehyung took a whiff of the drink and something sour attacked his nose, he sipped it and cringed at the strong alcohol and lemonade taste. He immediately set down the cup and ordered another drink, something less alcoholic and more refreshing. The brunette tossed the bartender a note before taking the drink that was placed on the countertop. He took another experimental sip, this time contented with his new drink. He was about to turn around when someone loomed over him, Taehyung caught the familiar scent of cinnamon and lavender mixed together.

The new figure was pressing against his back and his breathed was hitched in his throat.

"You are late," Taehyung said matter-of-factly, turning over and faced Jung kook. The man cracked a smile before sliding into the seat beside the brunette and ordering a drink from behind.

"And you are..." He tapped his chin as he surveyed Taehyung uniform. "as unkempt as ever." He reached out and fixed the latter's collar and buttons, his nimble fingers working over the fabric and metal like he had done it hundreds of times. He smoothed out the uniform and retracted his hand, giving a soft smile before turning around and grabbing the drink from the counter. The brunette studied Jung kook's outfit, dark green uniform and pants, fitted with badges and pins on his collar and near his side pocket. Taehyung's heart raced, not only his friend looked great, he had never seen Jung kook treat him so well before, usually, it was cold shrugs and glares, sometimes random acts of kindness and compassion that the black haired would later deny.

Being the reckless man he was, he chugged down the drink in one gulp, trying to distract himself with the freezing drink in his throat. Smooth jazz started playing, people were beginning to dance. Some were still on their tables, drinking and talking the night away. The couples were starting to sway on the ground gracefully, hands together as they glided on the ground. Taehyung looked away and balanced his chin with the heel of his hand. He saw Jung kook stand up and felt someone grabbing his uniform collar, Taehyung was being dragged out of his chair and onto the dance floor. Jung kook grabbed Taehyung's hand and placed his own on the taller's neck and begin to dance with him.

"Um...I don't think this...well... I was trying to say that I... we... J-jung kook?" Taehyung rambled, unable to speak. Words were clogged up at his throat and he could not seem to come up with the right words to express himself. Everything was too complicated, he cannot say what he wanted to say.

"Shut up and dance. It's not every day I can have a nice night with you, you have to ruin it." Jung kook complained, swaying to the music.

"Sorry." Taehyung apologized, he placed his hand on Jung kook's waist and followed the groove of the song. "Jung kook?"

"Yeah?"

"When... when will you return from your trip?" Taehyung whispered. "I-I understand that I just ruined the mood but... but then again... I am worried. We usually do this together and the union just sending you and a small group to survey the area isn't sitting very well with me." The brunette hung his head low, he could see Jung kook's eyes hardened as Taehyung mentioned about the mission.

Honestly, Taehyung was furious that the union did not send him with Jung kook instead. They belonged in the same platoon, he hated the fact that the platoon had so little faith in him when it comes to going on missions. They would always have hesitation and reluctance when Taehyung offered his help. Jung kook's grip on Taehyung's hand tightened, the brunette's head shot up, only to see the man in front of him furrowing his eyebrows and looking at his feet.

"So you are saying that I should spend more time with you?" Jung kook asked.

"What? I...mean... no? Yes? Umm... I don't know?" Taehyung blabbered.

"You are such a f*cking idiot. I will be away, not dead." Jung kook replied. He danced and swiftly grabbed a tall glass of golden champagne from the waiter who was walking between couples. The younger man carried the drink as they continued dancing.

"When you are there... don't do anything stupid... okay?" Taehyung said as he grabbed Jung kook's free hand and help that it was very cold and smooth. Jung kook sets the champagne away on a buffet table and sighed, pushing his hair back and snickered a little, bringing Taehyung a little down but broke out laughing after seeing the brunette with the shocked and flustered face.

Taehyung was getting embarrassed by his friend and he let go of the other's hands and covered his face. Trying to hide from Jung kook. He was known for being kind and all, but being so kind to his friend made him feel queasy and his face was burning hot and his cheeks were aching.

"I won't..." Jung kook started off, suppressing his laughter and pried Taehyung's hand off his face, the brunette's heart raced when Jung kook's hand touched Taehyung ones again. "because you already bought all the stupid with you." Upon hearing that, Taehyung stupidly smiled, Jung kook blushed and looked away, stuffing his hands into his pockets and hunching his shoulders.

The vision faded away and the smell of lavender and cinnamon was going away. His vision faded to white and something in his mind clicked. He bolted right up, something was hooked up his nose and arm. he started to panic, did Cipher trash the base? Ddi Cipher hook him up with brainwashing mechanics again? Taehyung tried to rip off the needle from the arm when he noticed bandages all over his body. He looked up and his senses were all heightened. He could hear his own breathing bounding off the flat white walls. He could hear the blood rushing through his head and the pounding of his heart all over his body. He ripped off the bandages with the teeth, unraveling the white bandages from his arm and throwing it onto the ground.

He tried to move from the bed, but he might have just triggered an alarm system and he was being held down. His vision blurred to being in an operating room and scientists in green masks were holding him down. He screamed and punched one of them in the face. Before he could throw another punch Jimin came rushing in and grabbing Taehyung's shoulder, but the brunette perceived the speedster as someone evil and pushed him away. He was hiding near the wall and covered his ears with his hands. He started chanting "go away" and "stop it" as sweat rolled down his forehead. He was about to shout when something warm touched his hand, he looked up, strands of hair blocking his vision. As the veil was lifted from his eyes, he saw Hoseok controlling Taehyun's emotions as the gold mist was swirling around the room, having a very faint lavender and cinnamon. He finally calmed down and he stopped struggling.

"What happened to me? Where's Jung kook? Did Cipher attack?" Taehyung asked, grabbing the latter's shoulders and shaking it slightly.

"3 days. 3 freaking days." Jimin said. "You should be able to heal the wounds but instead your healing factor has been completely shut off!" The silver haired man shouted, clearly in great distress.

"You lied to us, telling us that the brain washing never actually worked. After running tests, not only had their damaged your healing factors, they did psychological damages as well." Hoseok added on. Yoongi entered the room had some papers in his hands. They were bound in thick strings and when the man walked towards Taehyung, he dumped the stack of papers onto the soldier's lap.

"Take a look. Old entries from Stein Arrowway about Project Red Star." Yoongi mumbled. "Tests came back positive for anxiety, depression, and PTSD." The expressions on the trio fell and Taehyung was feeling even guiltier after hearing that he himself was stupidly incapable of taking care of himself.

"You haven't told me what happened to me..." Taehyung reminded, unraveling the strings from its knot and flipping through the thick documents. He found sketches, footnotes, codes and union secrets dating back all the way to 1941, the starting of the World War II. He set down the papers when Seokjin cleared his throat, getting the brunette's attention. He got towards Taehyung and grabbed his hand, patting his arm gently. Taehyung seemed to get what was going on and found the rest turning their heads away, avoiding all eye contact. "I bled out, didn't I?" Seokjin nodded quietly and set Taehyung's arm down, he tucked a strand of blonde hair and pointed at the door facing the soldier.

"You friend's awake. I'm sure you want to pay him a visit."


	18. Chapter 18

Something was wrong when the Winter Soldier woke up. He expected to be in his room or at least a cell, but he was in a room with bright white lights and a monotonous beep beside him. With one hand, he managed to smash the machine into pieces beside him. The pieces flew everywhere, wires, plastic, and metal littered the ground. The commotion he created as caught the attention of some people outside. The door burst open and he saw five men at the door, one was giving commands.

"Hold him down!" Someone shouted. He thrashed in bed, not comfortable with the soft bedding below him. He shifted slightly and saw many people in black suits grabbing his shoulders and legs and pinning him down onto the bed again. His instincts kicked in and he jerked his elbow to his side, hitting someone's face with his elbow and began to take down some people by knocking them out.

Before he could do more and escape capture, he was pinned down even more, someone disabled his metal arm by denting the nervous connector, his power arm was useless and he was electrocuted on his torso. He bit his tongue to stop his cry for help and it drew blood. The metallic taste in his mouth made him want to gag. He went limp and as those men chained him up on the bed, he was given a vision of when he woke up from a hard bed, his sight was blurry and the smell of blood and sweat evident in the weird room. He saw a scientist carrying a clip board and examined his arm. "Good. You are doing very well." he drawled out in German.

As his sight cleared, he was now bound to the metal grills behind him and a drug was force fed to him to keep him from moving and using his arm. He turned and looked at his prosthetic, seeing it crackle and the faint light was fading from the core and power relay, he knew his arm would not last very long on him before it shuts down completely. He knew he must do something, his body cannot handle the pain without drugs in his body. He needed it so his nervous system would not malfunction and reject the man made object. His mind was going against itself, hundreds of brain washing were catching up to him.

He hung his head low and closed his eyes, trying to force out whatever that was spiking pain at the back of his head. He saw the blurred image of mountains and a train that sped over the head. It was shaky, it was cold. he could feel the cold from the image that floated in the black abyss other called memory. The image was shifting like it was a glitch, from green and pink and black, disappearing completely. Once it disappeared, he heard people talking in German, something cold was all over his body and he could not feel his limbs. It felt very cold on his back and he started moving, straying from where he had laid. He saw a trail of blood from his arm, dragged across the snowy ground and leaving small pools of it when he stopped moving.

"Jung kook." A familiar yet strange voice filled his ears. He looked up, his mind not registering anything as he saw a man wrapped in bandages at the door. The people in black all left, leaving him all alone on the bed. he relished the feeling on being alone, he was used to it that even on missions, he would always split from his own ground and carry it out on his own. "How are you feeling?"

He did not want to answer. Actually, he was not given the order to answer. Scratch that, he did not know if the man was even talking to him. The name did not sound familiar to him at all, it was foreign. "Answer...please?" the man asked again.

The man was addressing it to him. "Fuh...Fine." he tried out, his voice rusty and hoarse from not using it for so long. He was made to not talk when under a superior, and technically he was kept in the room because he got beaten, and talking freely like that made him nervous and scared of what's to come.

The man got beside the soldier and sat down. He kept his eyes on his legs as the man unlocked the chain that was on his wrists and the soldier immediately retracted his hand from the man and noticed the man's arms were bound into something too, something white and looked like fabric. He was hesitant to touch it, he was about to ask something when the man opened his mouth, then the soldier sealed his mouth shut.

"Don't worry about me, I am fine." The man reassured, smiling. "I am Kim Taehyung-"

"1917, age 24." The soldier quickly replied. Upon noticing he made a mistake, he shut his mouth again, somehow thinking he was going to get hit as he was not given an order to talk. Not only that, he just embarrassed himself by blurring out personal information about the man.

"You can talk freely you know," Taehyung said. "I will protect you here, you can be free here and I can..." The brunette trailed off, the soldier heard his voice waver a little, tinged with sadness even though he did not even know what the word "emotion" meant. He did not know how to feel or know what was it like to be cared and protected. He only killed and terrorized, not bring joy and warmth to others. How does he feel when he did not know how to use his heart? How does he understand the meaning of losing something or someone when he did not have something that made others human in the first place?

People he knew called him a monster, a specimen, a toy and a project. He wasn't human at all, it has been drilled into his mind that he was, in fact, an object that was used to kill and wreck havoc. He was reminded countless of times that he was made, not born into this world, he was artificial and that there are no others like him at all.

" I understand that this is hard for you to some extent and I can help you out here. You were a great man before and you are the best at everything you do, I am sure you can get through this."

"If I can get through this... if you can help me... Please... I beg you.... Tell me who I am, what I am." He rasped. The soldier was desperate to learn who he was, there was this familiarity when Taehyung stepped into the room. Something that was close and heart wrenching buried deep inside him, it bothered him quite a lot. He went to his neck and pulled out the dog tag that has been strung around his neck since he remembered. He took it out and found two strung around his neck.

Both of the tags were identical and the man has no recollection of having. He took it out and placed it in his hand, looking at Taehyung, the chain was tangled on his fingers. The tags were dark gold in color, the other one seemed more scratched up and dented. His own, or rather, what he thinks that it's his, had the initials J.J.K engraved on it and a date that he did not recognize.

"What are these?" The soldier asked Taehyung. "They have been with me since I had the arm... What does this represent? Who is Jeon Jung kook? Why are his tags with me?" His voice shook as he gripped onto it tightly, Taehyung grabbed the soldier's hands as the man's mind spiraled into total confusion. The soldier saw his hands shake violently, so violently it seemed like his nervous system had been shut off and he could not control his body.

"I told you... You are Jeon Jung kook. Born on 1918, 23 years old. You have your dog tags from HYYH and I gave you mine to help you with your memory." Taehyung replied patiently. He set down the soldier's hand and slouched a little, using his bandaged up arm and pull the other male into a hug. The soldier was not used to having affection. It was new to him, something that was warm and filled with something he did not understand.

The hug was so new to him that he tested out and hugged back with one hand. Taehyung hugged tighter, burying his head into the crook of the soldier's shoulder. "I have missed you... so very much," Taehyung whispered, breathing against the skin and the soldier pulled away. Looking away and finally knowing that he was worth at least something to someone. He was not an object or something that you can easily discard. The soldier was getting something, he was getting a worth. He holds back tears when something warm was creeping up into the hollow hole in the middle of his chest.

He smiled as the gaping hole in his chest was filling up, but as he thought everything was he fine and Taehyung would help him to get through he realized the man had injuries of his own. His arm was so badly scared that it reminded on him of his own metal arm. Filled with dark lines.

The soldier was about to say something and address it, but Taehyung seem to know and placed his arm in another angle to cover it up, so it would not get revealed. 

There was a loud buzz at the back of head, distracting him from addressing Taehyung's injuries. It was dull but as seconds ticked by, it got sharper and it spiked up to his mind. He know it wasn't his arm, the feeling was much different from the lack of drugs. He gripped his head as the pain behind his head travelled to his temples and to his chest. The soldier tried resisting, but the force was too much for him. It was taking over his mind as the man was rejecting whatever that was coming through him.

He could feel it, he assumed that it was an order that was sent through the main data base in his head, but it wasn't.

Mission Objective - Failure

Failure? What did it meant by failure? Failure of what objective? He wasn't addressed with a new mission at all.

Project Red Star - Failure

Project Red Star? Wasn't that his arm? What did it fail? Wasn't he hooked onto the machine and did not die like those he witnessed back long ago? Wasn't he doing fine?

Comply mission - Failure

Comply mission? What mission?

He closed his eyes and understood finally. He didn't complete the mission because he didn't kill Taehyung like he was instructed too. He took sides and converted to HYYH, going against Cipher. He was a project failure because he did it come out as the full product, he still had conscience and could make his own decisions despite getting brainwashed hundreds of times and getting beaten and tortured till he was unconscious.

He didn't comply to his latest mission, killing Taehyung when he got very close to the man. He was literally at arms length, at any second he could whip out his knife and slit the brunette's throat. At any second, he could stab it at his chest and gain the trust of Cipher once again. But he didn't.

He was once again a failed subject of Cipher themselves.

I am Failure #1001.


	19. Chapter 19

"Duty calls," Taehyung said as alarms were raised. The lights and sirens were blaring and the ear stinging sound was filling the room. Taehyung let's go of Jung kook's hands as he stood up and quickly changed into his suit. He grimaced when he heard shifting behind him and zips being pulled. As he tightened the arm guards, he turned around, only to see Jung kook suiting up as well.

He had his arm reprogrammed by Yoongi, who gingerly agreed after Taehyung promised to set him up with Jimin. The black haired male slipped into his gloves and clenched his fists to test out the feeling of the new material.

Taehyung took his shield from his bedside and rushed out. He met Hoseok and Seokjin at the entrance, the assassin, firing at the intruders and Hoseok blasting his golden energy outside. He saw wisps of blue outside and he gripped his shield tighter. He ran towards the entrance, Jung kook following close behind him. As the brunette got close to mind reader and blonde. Seokjin yelled at Taehyung to fight without any planning.

"You don't have a plan?" Taehyung yelled back, blocking a bullet that came dialing for him.

"No time for a plan! The attack just started and it was a surprise!" Hoseok filled in quickly.

Taehyung ran out to the battlefield and he knocked one man out before kicking one away. He caught Yoongi in his own suit, a metal and robotic suit and he flew around in the sky, he blasted something from his palms and it sliced through aircraft that were landing on the grassy ground. Jung kook picked out an abandoned gun from the ground and fired at a few advancing enemies. Taehyung threw his shield at one of them, knocking him to the ground.

"You take down ones that are coming towards me, I have to the airship!" Taehyung shouted over his shoulder as Jung kook fired again, this time his aim was a little off, only grazing the advancing enemy's shoulder. Taehyung ran forward, ducking as he could hear firing from the back and front. He managed to get through the messy crowd without any injuries and kneed one man on the head. He spotted his shield at the side, covering in dust and dirt as others enclosed around him, blocking his view of his own weapon.

He got up and looked at the ring of men surrounding him. They were wearing bullet proof vests with the red star on the side of his chest. They had masks over his face, only covering up until their noses. They eyes were exposed, some of them were blue, black and even brown. Taehyung stood up and straight and looked at them, he saw one trembling with the gun. His hands were shaking as he pointed the barrel at the soldier's body.

Taehyung smirked and spread his hands out, getting ready for the fire. He already knew that it would happen. He will get distracted and thus he would get surrounded. But he always has a backup, always.

Someone tossed something at him and it landed near Taehyung's booted feet. The object bounced and rolled around, it was fizzing and Taehyung could smell the stench of gunpowder and fire. He picked it up from the ground and threw it behind, after that he dove away, rolled out of the circle. The enemies were still clueless and he picked up his shield from the side and hooked it up with his arm guard. As Taehyung counted down in his head, he heard the fizzing getting louder by the second. There was a split second of silence, and then an explosion in the middle of the ring of guards. Taehyung deflected away from the debris and took off.

He dodged a punch and punched back, right at the man's jaw. He heard a harsh snap and the man dropped to the ground. Taehyung ran across the field and saw Jimin run toward him, the latter stopped and had his hands on his thighs, his back facing the battle and mess behind him. He panted and trying to catch his breath, Taehyung was about to say something, but he sassily held up his hand as he inhaled a greedy amount of air again.

Taehyung shook his head and kicked down the air craft's door. It seemed to be the center of everything, but before he could do anything with the damaged door that's hanging off its hinges, someone leaped on top of him and had his or her legs strung around his neck. That person pulled out something and hooked it around Taehyung's neck. The material felt like string, the material was digging into his skin, he could feel anything bleed, but dark spots appearing in his vision as he tried to force the material away from his neck. That person began hitting him on the head, trying to yield him into unconsciousness.

Taehyung thrashed a little, stumbling back and forth as he tries to shake off the person situated on top of him. As his vision was cleared a little from the muted explosion beside him. He saw Jimin in front of him and he gave an apologetic smile before kicking Taehyung in the chest. The kick was strong and he fell on his back, crushing whoever was behind him. Taehyung pulled the string that was strung around his neck and threw it into the dirt. He rubbed his raw neck as if the choking feeling was still there.

As there was no one else guarding the craft, Taehyung sneaked inside, bringing his shield up whenever there was a noise. Jimin walked behind him, guarding his back. Taehyung's boots were freaking the metal boards beneath him, and he flinched every time there was a sound. He turned and saw Jimin meddling with some controls and flicking some witches, his hands working with the buttons and screen. Taehyung did not really get what on earth the man was doing. But upon opening some secret files, they found the Project Red Star launch file. Taehyung got towards it, seeing the logo as familiar and evil. He was about to ask something when something grabbed him.

The soldier turned and saw Arrowway behind him, holding something like a defibrillator in his hands. Taehyung pushed Jimin advised when the speedster was deleting the file. He raised his shield up when Arrowway advanced, ready to pounce and destroy the brunette standing in front of him. Taehyung advanced, bringing the shield down and grabbing for the contraption, but as his hands reached for the machine, his finger tips were zapped. He retracted his hands and brakes suddenly, sliding against the floor and stopping a few feet away from the man.

"We can talk like civilized people." He snarled.

"What you are doing isn't exactly civilized Arrowway." Taehyung growled.

"Well... I must try." He smiled, Jimin spotted something and ran towards Taehyung, disappearing at the speed of light. He reappeared next to the soldier, this time holding a man by his head. His fingers curling into the tuft of hair. He threw the body again, wiping the blood off his hands onto his shirt.

"You are trying alright. Trying too hard." Jimin snapped. He took a step forward, generating electricity from his soles. Taehyung swore the floor boards steamed and bubbled. "Cross the line and I will show you how you would die."

"I am trying too hard, and you are letting your guard down." Arrowway laughed and threw his head back. Taehyung turned and lifted his arm to protect the both of them, but his arm was kicked away and his grip loosened on his leather straps and something was pressed against both of his temples. His breath was stuck in his throat, his theist tightened as the cool of metal settled in and sweat rolled down the side of his face.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. He swore he could hear his breathing loud and clear.

"Let him go... Taehyung!" Jimin cried out.

"You move, and he dies." Arrowway threatened. To prove his point, Taehyung felt whatever the material dig into his temples. Arrowway dropped the machine from his hands, the metal and plastic slipped from his fingers and crashed to the ground. It cracked and bolts and screws rolled around the floor freely, the metal became severely dented and damaged. He felt something heat up at the side of the face and he closed his eyes, bracing and counting down repeatedly. The soldier was trying to prepare himself for the pain but once he opened his eyes, Jimin took it as a false sign and dashed towards Arrowway, revealing a small knife hidden within his sleeve and pointing the sharp and polished blade at the old man's neck.

"Let. Him. Go." Jimin said. Taehyung watched as the younger male pointed the tip near the artery of Arrowway's neck. The silver blade was pressing against flesh.

"You wouldn't want to try me, Park Jimin. Your friend there is a hostage... and so am I. But you cannot kill unless given permission to do so, so I can do whatever I want with him." The man was holding on to a smug look that made Taehyung really want to kill him. Jimin gritted his teeth and looked at the brunette desperately, his eyes begging for the instruction but if the man was so important, he must show the world his true self. He must give up the opportunity to kill the man right then. But having said that, he finally got the enough energy to move. Taehyung was slowly recovering from the shock he had and he was able to fold his arm and drive his elbow the guard's gut. He tumbled forward and grabbed Arrowway's leg, pulling him down and his whole body slammed against the aircraft. Jimin threw the knife away as Teahyung tackled the man.

Taehyung scrambled to his feet and pressed his boot on the old man's stomach and Jimin rushed out to get help. The soldier bent down and took a good look at the man before pressing the heel of his boot with more strength. The man grunted and his hands shot up to Taehyung's ankle, trying to best to pull the foot off his stomach, but Taehyung was far stronger and kept his ground.

He was so ready to knock the man out because the struggling was really starting to annoy him to the very core. He raised his shield a little, but the forced himself to think rationally and in the end, he dipped the weapon down a little.

"You don't have the guts to kill anymore. It was a mistake trying to make you. You are a failed experiment, and that curse will be forever laid upon you." Arrowway sneered.

"If I am made by your ancestor, then I am a man-made monster. Since you carry his blood, that makes you a devil." Taehyung spat. "It's not that I can't kill, I can kill you. But I am under specific orders, if I had the chance, you would be in your grave right now." The brunette turned when Jimin appeared at the entrance again, his face was smeared with dirt and dust. The silver haired male wiped some of the dirt off his face with the back of his hand, making it spread out even more. He got to Taehyung and smiled. Only then the soldier realized how quiet it was outside. He lifted his boot up from Arrowway's stomach and Jimin immediately knocked him out with a blow to the neck. His body went limp and dropped to the ground, lifeless.

Taehyung got out of the craft and saw the base unharmed. The aircraft was being dragged into the base to use as extra materials and survivors from the enemy side were lead into the base as well. The bodies that littered the grass were being cleaned up by some other agents. Taehyung recognized the both of them, the two being those who welcomed his group when they first set foot into the second base.

He looked around for his teammates, who were instructing and helping out with the lifting and gathering. They looked fine, only having small bruises and cuts. He almost called off the day when he realized something far more important. Someone was missing in the field.

Jung kook was not in his sight.

Taehyung rushed off, landed on his feet as he slid into the trenches that were dug in the dirt. He covered his nose and tried not to gag as there were bodies littered all over the place. He skirted around the area, sometimes even flipped the heaps of bodies around to find his friend. He climbed out of the trench, using his fingers as it dug into the damp dirt under his foot. He managed to get out of the deep dip into the earth and slid into another trenched filled with bodies as well. There was that potent stench of blood and bile that he would not want to smell on a daily basis. It reminded him too much of the war he had to go through before.

Charging against enemies and witnessing his teammates risking their lives for the country with little to no recognition of their bravery. He saw them die in front of him and in his arms. He saw blood shed and he saw blood being spilled on top of him as he realized the amount of tragedy and sin he had caused to himself and others. Taehyung masked the thought to the back of his head and continued looking around. He swatted the smoke away from his face and saw something squirming ahead of him. He jogged towards it and tried to push the heaps of body aside but he couldn't do so. He set down his shield and grabbed one of the men's arms and dragged him away and he did it to the one below it and the one below it too. He managed to get 3 bodies away and saw Jung kook struggling to squirm his way out of the confinement.

The male pushed himself out and looked at Taehyung who was picking up his shield. The brunette caught a familiar glint in his eyes. He was about to say something, anything to get a reaction from Jung kook when he spotted something falling from the sky. It was heading for the two male's direction, it wasn't stopping and it did not plan on stopping. It was picking up speed as it tumbled towards the two soldiers, Taehyung grabbed Jung kook's arm and hugging him tightly, bringing his shield behind him and braced for the hard impact. He counted down and in mid 3, there was a loud crash into his arm and he could feel bones breaking. He was being pushed to the ground and Jung kook yelped. Getting up and helping Taehyung out as well, h =e pressed his arms against the slab and began to push. Taehyung got feel his arms giving out as he tried his very best to push the block away.

"Get... o-out of h-here." He managed. His concentration slipping as Jung kook shook his head the weight of the concrete was starting to crush him and his thighs were on fire and boiling oil. He gritted his teeth and place all the strength he had into his arm and pushed harder. But he was using too much of whatever he had left. He was starting to see black spots and white light mixed together in his vision.

"Taehyung?" He head Jung kook said before any sound was beginning to sound muted and faded away. "Taehyung!"


	20. Chapter 20

Taehyung laid flat on his back as Jung kook ripped off his vest and discarded it at the other end of the small room. The man was all sweaty and beaten up. His torso bore a few purple and green bruises. There was no blood of his body, mostly because of his intense healing factor and vest that protected him. Taehyung flipped to his stomach and bruised his face into the soft mattress. He nuzzled into the material and gripped onto the sheets tightly.

He couldn't really move, the gear he carried was now very tight around his swelling body. He refused to take it off though, he felt that if he took it off, Jung kook might get a shock and everything he tried to forget might come rushing back. The brunette felt a spike of pain from the side, cursing as the old gaping wound reopened after fighting out there. His hand went to his skin and winced as the tips grazed the reopened wound. He could feel the skin under the fabric. He bit his tongue to make sure he will not cry out or whine.

"Are you okay?" Jung kook asked. Taehyung nodded his head, his face not leaving the mattress.

"Yeah." He replied, cursing silently as his voice came out scratchy and hoarse. He did not want to blow his cover, but he was very well doing the opposite of that. He turned around to afce Jung kook, only to see Jung kook's bare back facing him. Taehyung noticed red-brown lines at his shoulders, reminiscing the old scars the other male had when he got his artificial arm. Jung kook slipped into a white shirt and pulled it over his hip. "I'm... fine."

"You are a sh*tty liar." Jung kook argues. The walked up towards the bed and grabbed Taehyung's shoulders and flipped him around. The soldier yelled as he was now facing the ceiling and the bright light shining directly above him was very luminous and he sealed his eyes shut to block out the light. He could feel his uniform being zipped open and he immediately became wide awake and sat up, ignoring the fact that his wounds were folding and touching each other. He grabbed Jung kook's hands, which were on his chest and holding his zip.

"Woah... hey," Taehyung muttered, curling his fingers around the other male's wrists.

Jung kook ignored it and threw the black vest onto the ground. The other male pulled Taehyung's under shirt away, only to revealed bare skin. The brunette reached out and grabbed a pillow behind him, throwing it at Jung kook's face and grabbing another one from behind to cover himself. The soft pillow hits Jung kook's forehead and the male did not budge, he snatched the pillow off his face and let out a grunt.

"Stubborn b*tch." Jung kook cursed under his breath. Taehyung let out a small snicker and wrapped himself the pillow, taking note to hide the underside of the arms in case of Jung kook noticed it. He folded his legs and leaned forward, taking a good look at the other male's face before returning to his hunched position. The younger man pursed his lips and grabbed Taehyung's arms and forced it open, he nudged the pillow away and it tumbled to the ground. The assassin silently searched under the bed and pulled out a medical box. Taehyung tried to hide by inching further into the sheets but Jung kook held him in place. He rubbed his hands nervously, scared that he would be scolded. Or even worse, found out.

Jung kook commanded him to lift up his arms and Taehyung did as told. He found the side of Jung kook very alluring, similar to the one he felt a long time ago. There was that tinge of annoyance and care in his usual monotonous voice. Jung kook ripped apart bandages with his teeth, throwing the bandage wrapper somewhere on the white bedding. He leaned in closer and Taehyung could feel the man breathing on his skin. The warm breath tickled his stomach and his elbows dropped, earning a sharp huff from the other male. Jung kook unraveled the bandages onto his hand and began wrapping around Taehyung's torso.

"You sure this is right? No disinfectant?" Taehyung asked, unsure if what Jung kook was doing was the right way of patching somebody up.

"I am pretty sure your healing factor could help you a little bit. Plus, other agents you have there need it more than you do." Jung kook reasoned. Taehyung looked away, he knew his healing ability has been shut off completely after having that little treatment from Arrowway. After about 4 rounds of wrapping, Jung kook tied a knot with his shaking fingers. He cursed as his hands constantly shook, unable to thread the small length of bandaged into a loop he made. Taehyung watched as the soldier struggled, wanting to help but he knew that Jung kook did not ask for any help in the first place. He did not want to seem ungrateful for what Jung koom had done for him.

He did not even do much, to begin with. Jung kook went all out and turning against a whole organization that helped him live just to learn how to be human. Taehyung just kept running away from his problems. The world is coming to an end and Taehyung could not help save it at all. Millions of people are going to die and he could only watch them get killed in front of his eyes. He was their only hope, but he was letting every down with his performance he could not possibly do anythi-!

"Stop it." Taehyung heard in front of him. He looked up and saw his arms out, facing upward, the ugly lines in full view and Jung kook's eyes fixed on the arm. "Stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do."

"What do you mean?" Taehyung asked, trying to act stupid and dense for once.

"Don't even try to act stupid. You did this to yourself. You have a problem here. But why?" Jung kook asked. He looked up and Taehyung saw a flash of the old Jung kook sitting in front of him. The young boy who got him back on his feet when he got bullied in school. He saw two images of the man sitting in front of him. Despite having two so different personalities, his eyes remained the same. Taehyung could get lost just by looking at Jung kook and admire the man that was positioned in front of him.

"I..." Taehyung started off. The avid memory of Jung kook falling from the train fresh in his mind. "I just don't want you to get hurt." Taehyung settled for that excuse and prayed incredibly hard in his mind that the soldier may but desperation.

"You don't want me to get hurt... so you hurting yourself? That's incredibly stupid." Jung kook retaliated. "There must be a real reason that you are doing this! Since I've woken I've already seen this so many times. A long sleeve shirt and bandages can't do anything for me."

Taehyung looked away to avoid the dark eyes and got a horrible flash of red in his head. His hand rushed up to his head and he gripped onto his head tightest, his fingers snagging a few strands of his hair. He gritted his teeth as the returned blue. The same blue light that blasted a huge hole in the train. He felt something curl around his head and he opened his eyes to see Jung kook's arms around his head like a blanket.

"It's just that... I've lost so many things. Including you. It's my fault for not saving you in time. If I'm not that coward I would have..." Taehyung choked out, resting his head on the male's shoulder and let tears run down his face freely. He never cried in front of anyone before. He never let a single tear run down his cheek, even the death of his own parents. He never cried in front of the crowd and mourners that surrounded the caskets.

Warm tears pricked his cheeks as he let out everything he had bottled up since his awakening. There was so much to handle, registering that he was not dead, knowing that one of his best mates was still alive but did not know him, knowing that his lover that was right in front of him would not return his love back. He also knew that he had his teammates, but Yoongi might be on about something. Taehyung drifted away from Jimin and Seokjin. Hoseok was stationed away from the soldier because his messy mind was being a distraction to his ability.

Jung kook stroked Taehyung's hair when the brunette broke down the walls he built around his emotions.

"It's okay. I... I am fine, right? See?" Jung kook tried to console the man. But Taehyung knew that he was broken as well, he does not know anything about himself. He was just playing along in hopes that Taehyung will stop crying.

*

"We need to talk," Yoongi said, folding his arms as he walked up towards Taehyung. The soldier glanced behind his shoulder and looked at Yoongi finally. Sensing his uncertainty, the inventor quickly added. "Now."

The brunette kept silent as they walked to Yoongi's private lab in the facility. Taehyung's heart was hammering at the speed of light. He gulped when the shorter man swiped his card and the door fizzed opened. They hurried inside and pulled out a chair under the table. He picked up the pile of documents he gave Taehyung earlier on.

"This. Have you glanced through it?" Yoongi asked, throwing the piles of paper onto the table. The slam made the soldier flinch.

"Not yet," Taehyung admitted. "I was supposed to look through it tonight, but..."

"You didn't know what your precious friend has done," Yoongi growled. He sat down heavily and pushed the piles of paper away. He pinched the bridge of his nose as Taehyung remained clueless. The man let out a deep sigh. "You have no idea what he had done... to me."

"What did he do? I am pretty sure he has no recollection of anything. Yoongi you must understand that he..." Taehyung was going to continue defending his friend when Yoongi slammed his fist on the table, making it rattle and sheets of paper tremble in the wood.

"HE KILLED MY FATHER! MY ONLY FAMILY! WHY ARE YOU DEFENDING HIM?!" Yoongi screamed, standing up and the chair fell to the ground. His face was red with anger and Taehyung was terrified. The only time Yoongi got this mad was when comforted him out of pity during the anniversary of his father's death. " 'Min Industry founder dies in car crash' !" The angry male tore through the papers and slammed a yellowed newspaper on the table. The slipping was crumpled and withering with age.

"This is the past... his dead. You can't dwell on this any longer Yoongi. Jimin will be worried." Taehyung tried to reason with the man, he tried to take the newspaper clipping away, but Yoongi slapped his hand away. Taehyung retracted his hand and looked at the inventor, defeated.

"Get off your high horse, Kim. You are no better than I am, still protecting your dead ass friend even though he is gone." Yoongi spat. He was down right in and to the point, Taehyung curled his fists and looked at Yoongi with pure shock etched on his face. If the male was going to be rude to him and mess with his feelings like that, he could do the exact same.

The comment was like a Seokjin's bullet to his chest. Taehyung let out another sigh and was going to say something in his defense when Yoongi spoke up again.

"And guess what?" He let out a forced chuckle, but there wasn't any humor in it. It was plan hatred laced between the laughter and words. "There was a data wipe on the files for HYYH, what did I find? I found that my parents were shot dead in the head. What car crash? What was that stupid cover up? All this time information is right in front of me and I didn't do anything to bring his death justice! It was cover up for that killer!"

The words really hurt. It hurt a lot. It felt like stitches being ripped open and someone took the tendency to run salt all over the skin.Yoongi was acting emotional, feeling very overwhelmed by the over flowing emotion and not knowing how to hnadle each one.

" You must hunt him down! FInd that monster and kill him! Get rid of him!" Yoongi did not know what he was talking about, in a fit of anger, the man was spluttering utter nonsense. The inventor was supposed to be the one who has the logic to everything, but now he was reduced to someone man who was yelling nonsense. "You should have gotten rid of him when the both of you are together. He is weak around you... no... You are the one who is weak! He is not your friend anymore... FORGET HIM!" Yoongi threw the vile words onto Taehyung's head, the soldier really wanted to pretend that nothing was getting past him. But the wrods were just getting deeper and deeper.

He tried to ignore it, but he could not anymore. Yoongi was too quick to judge the man he was protecting. Taehyung did not hate him, the brunette was just getting angrier and angrier as the shorter man standing in front of being unreasonable.

"Just try, just try looking at your lover in the eye and see sadness in it. Try looking at the man you loved and see him shrink as you were deemed dangerous. Try calling for him and looks at you as if you were calling for someone else." Taehyung knew he was getting carried away but what Yoongi said about Jung kook was hurtful and he had to make a point across. "Try to look at someone you care, and you know, you know that you made him like this. You were the cause of making him broken and not die in peace. You were the cause of not saving him just in time and you were a coward for not sacrificing yourself. TRY IT YOONGI!"

Yoongi looks away and kicks the table leg. Taehyung was so ready to leave when Yoongi spouted more insults. Taehyung ignored it and slammed the door shut, feeling hsi vision getting blurry as he made his way back to his own room.


	21. Chapter 21

"He is the shadow of his past self! He is not the person you cared about! He is a monster!" Yoongi shouted, his faded voice still created gashes along his heart. Taehyung kept his head hung low as he passed by some other agents who didn't know he was there.

He brought a traitor into the base.

I think he was the one who caused the surprise attack.

He is a traitor.

Awful.

The words hit him like a heavy load truck, he felt his chest closing in on himself as he walked down to the opened up area at the front door. He took a look at the agents who were hustling about. He turned and remembered that Arrowway within captive in the base and he quickly rushed towards the holding cells below the whole base. Taehyung scampered towards the stairs and walked towards where Arrowway was. He entered the dark room and saw an agent typing on her computer. The blue light from the screen made her skin looked ice blue as if she was carved out of ice. He walked in with no problem, clearing the female knew and trusted him completely. She just scribbled something down on the thick journal beside her and continued typing away.

Taehyung looked around as he continued to walk down the dark walkway. He heard his footsteps echoing down the hallway and he saw hands desperately trying to claw their way out of the cell bars and into freedom. He saw the last cell having no screams and moans of pain and sadness. He got to the door and peered inside, only to see Arrowway thrown into the cell like rag dolls. He looked up slowly as if expecting Taehyung to be there.

"I need answers." Taehyung started off.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to come and pay his creator a visit." Arrowway slurred. Taehyung balled up his fists as he heard that.

"You are not my creator," Taehyung growled over how disgusting the word was. " I need answers about Project Red Star... Now." Taehyung urged. Arrowway got up shakily as Taehyung looked at him and studied his movements with great interest. Arrowary slumped towards the bars and Taehyung looked at him, he reached out his arm and grabbed Arrowway's neck. He wrapped his hands around the other man's neck and pulled him closer to Taehyung's face. "Don't try me, Arrowway."

"Why would I if we can have total control?" He slurred. Taehyung was caught off guard as the man said that so unexpectedly. The old man pulled out a syringe from his back pocket and stabbed it into Taehyung's hand. The soldier yelled before releasing the old man and held his hand. He bit his tongue as something began to circulate around his body. He felt very light headed and he saw the vision shifting and fading. He grabbed his head as he tried to shake and fight that liquid from attacking his system. "You cannot stop us Taehyung. YOu will forever be perceived as Subject 1000."

The brunette held his head and blocked off the feeling and thoughts that was swirling in his mind and went up to Arrowway again and grabbed his shirt again, his mind not being in control as he demanded for answers again, only to be met with a smug look as he tried to force the answer out, only to be pushed back and fall to his back as a drug began taking over his mind.

*

The dark haired man was left alone in his room, he did not know what to do. The technology around him was very confusing to use. He could very well damage something that costs a lot of money. He stayed in his well-furnished room and tried to keep his noise level down as he tinkered with some of the interesting looking boxes that was set in front of him.

He grabbed it and poked at the fabric like material stretched across two disks. He flicked the thin metal rod attached to the side of the black box. It looked very industrial like, nothing he had seen before. The material looked and felt like his metal arm. He stupidly pressed some buttons and music began to play from the black box. He yelped and scooted away from the box, the music kept on playing. The smooth jazz music was soothing to his ears, but why would a band of musicians live in a tiny box?

He moved forward and examined the box again. He pressed another plastic button, and it played another song. He was excited, figuring out something new so quickly. He grabbed the mysterious box and slipped out of bed, getting out of his room and wanting to find Taehyung about his new discovery. He got into a nearly empty hallway and scampered towards a door that was slightly ajar, the light was seeping through the gap.

The white light was pouring out and he was about to reach out for the handle when someone grabbed his shoulder. The soldier flinched and turned, only to see a man with silver hair behind him. The dark haired man was about to retaliate as he had no recollection of whoever was touching him, but the stranger placed his fingers on his lips and dragged the soldier into another room. The soldier tried asking questions, but he was met with a loud hush by the other man. The man slammed the door shut and leaned against it, sliding against the heavy material. He pushed his silver hair back and readjusted her uniform before looking at the soldier.

The dark haired man still had the box in his hands, he was feeling slightly disappointed that he didn't get to find Taehyung. He was a little annoyed that someone was there to restrain and stop him. Was he that dangerous to the outside world? He stood there silently, head hung low as he stared at the multi colored buttons on the box.

"It's best for you not to go out and roam around without Taehyung." The man warned, his voice was quite high pitched, but commanding in a way. The soldier looked up and noticed how he was nervous as well, his fingers trembling slightly as he rubbed them against each other, thinking of words to say. "Jung kook, right? Taehyung talked a lot about you."

Right, his name was Jung kook.

"I... I figured." Jung kook replied, setting the box down onto the ground as he plops himself down onto the carpeted ground. He balanced his head on the heel of his palm as he traced the carpet with his fingers.

"Sorry, Min Yoongi isn't in a good state right now... none of us are. It's because of that..." he trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

"It's because that I am here?" Jung kook tried to finish for him. He always felt that way, ever since Taehyung brought him here, he could see the war in everyone's eyes as they go near him. Even Taehyung, who claimed to be his best friend in a life he never remembered he had. There was always that uncertainty when the brunette would reach out for his face.

"No... it's because of your stubborn friend. His mental state isn't going too well for any of us, he could barely see Arrowway without crumbling into nothing or have a system break down. His mind isn't wiped as clean as we had hoped before." The man explained, brushing a strand of silver hair away from his forehead. Jung kook noted how the other moved with ease and without any friction between his joints. "Project Red Star... this initiative is what started from him. Taehyung was the first ever successful subject."

His eyes went from the man's figure to the red star on his arm. The ugly symbol that represents how he was made into this... thing.

"We are trying our best to get him back on track before but... but his immense guilt was crushing him to the bone. He is terrified about everyone. His mind was sending off signals too loud for Hoseok to even handle." He explained.

Jung kook caught a name that he did not recognize. Who was Hoseok? Can't he help Taehyung to recover?

"But why? Why was he so... guilty? He explained he never caught me but I don't understand why would he be so guilty. I was dead." Jung kook said. He turned and looked at the man again. This time, the silver haired man was shocked. His eyes wide and eyebrows pulled downward.

"How... How can you say that? He was guilty because he saw someone he loved and cared fall into a snowy abyss! He loved you! Why can't you see that? Why can't you remember something so crucial to him?!" He hollered, standing up and balling up his fists. "When he woke up from his coma, the first thing that he thought about was you! Decades of memory and he thought about you! After that? When he brought you here, he passed out... and woke up thinking of you!"

Jung kook bit back an insult and stood up as well, his figure towering over the man in front of him. He left the musical box on the ground and placed one foot forward, the man immediately got into a fighting stance, one arm forward and eyes trained on Jung kook's every move.

"That's when I don't understand, why does he care?" Jung kook asked. He felt his heart did a painful flip.

"He cared about you because he loved... no... he still loves you! He didn't care about his own teammates when he woke up! He instantly thought about you! That's f*cking selfish since we helped him get into this day and age and you just think so lowly of him like this?!" Jimin shouted, his ears turning red.

He still love you.

Think so lowly of him.

Jung kook wiped something away from his eyes, something wet and warm on his cheeks. He did not know why he was crying at all, why? Why does his chest hurt and why does his body burn? Why does everything seem so red around him and why does water pour out of his eyes like a waterfall?

"If you think you don't worth sh*t, you are so f*cking wrong. He hurt himself and would not open up until you came, you practically helped him get back up. If another mental blow like this he wouldn't be able to stand up like that any longer."

Wouldn't be able to stand up like that any longer.

"How long has he been... been like this?" Jung kook asked, trying to hold back the tears that pooled in his eyes.

"Since he found out Cipher is still running. And Arrowway is the one who was running it, using 'Yoongi's death' as the main key point to help him rise into power." The man explained. Jung kook clenched his fists and moved forward, wiping the wetness from his face with the back of his hand.

"If he is the man that's causing this, we might as well kill him." Jung kook suggested.

"We... can't". He settled with that difficult answer.

"That's not an excuse. I am leaving." Jung kook said finally. He brushed past the man who went on to grab his shoulder again, but Jung kook just tanked his hand away harshly and ran towards the open area and looked for the sign that was labeled as "holding rooms". He caught it at the corner of his eyes and ran towards it, keeping his head low as some agents walked past him slowly. He was going to reach the doors when a wisp of blue light rushed past his arm.

Jung kook skidded to a stop, his heel squeaking against the ground as he saw the previous man blocking his way, his arms fanned out the either side of him as he blocked the door with his body.

"Move." Jung kook growled. The man still stood still at his post.

"This is not just for your own good, you have no idea what is going to happen."


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you know?" Jung kook asked.

"I know everything." Someone new spoke out.

Jung kook turned and saw a new man standing in front of him. His hair was in a wreck, blonde and light green strands were flying everywhere and there were purple bags under his eyes. But in his hands was something shiny and red. It was glistening under the bright lights above them. That must be Yoongi, considering the gruff tone and the amount of hate that was laced within the words he spoke. In his other hand was papers filed into a thick sheet of yellow paper and a paper clip at the top.

"What did you say?" Jung kook replied back, tightening his fists. "How would you know anything about me?" Before Jung kook could continue, Yoongi threw the file at Jung kook but the man jumped back and the file skidded at Jung kook's shoes. The documents inside peeked out of the yellow file and a particular newspaper clipping stopped at Jung kook's shoe and he picked it up, the old material crumbling under his fingers as he scanned the clipping. He saw the bolded headlines, the pictures, he addresses and the terrifying conclusion at the end. The picture had his silhouette, it was difficult to miss that mop of black hair and the bony yet strong frame he carried on his body. He stood near a car crash, the car was turned over the glass was scattered everywhere on the road. The engines were spilling out and the only light source at the road cast an ominous shadow on the car, blurring out the face of the victim inside the heavily damaged vehicle.

"This. This is your doing." Yoongi accused. He pointed at the files. "You killed him."

"I..." Jung kook started off. He threw the newspaper onto the ground and was going to explain himself, but Yoongi was already pointing his artillery at him. The air bubbled with heat as the light pool at the glove and orbs of light began to seep into the glove. Yoongi blasted a ball of light towards Jung kook and the soldier dodged. The man behind him drove away and Jung kook landed squarely on his side, his ribs protesting. The silver haired man grabbed Jung kook collar and tried to run. But the soldier shrugged off the hand and stood up by himself.

He leaned on one of his stronger legs and waited for Yoongi to bring something else onto him. "I...I didn't know! That wasn't me!" He tried to reason with the vengeful man. But whenever he said something, Yoongi just got angrier, he was pushing every wrong button he had. The soldier side stepped when Yoongi charged, he lifts up his leg and kicked the man away. There was a sharp turn that made the soldier get thrown off his balance.

His hand connected with the ground as he pushed himself up again, turning just in time to catch a flying fist from the back. He grabbed Yoongi's arm and tried to push it away but another fire was made. The beam of energy grazed his neck and he heat was scalding. They were so close that he could smell the oil and heat that was emitted from the glove itself.

Yoongi forced his arm towards Jung kook but the soldier had quicker reflexes. He turned and flipped Yoongi over, before blocking a series of kickings and punches. Jung kook threw a punch before getting kicked in the stomach. The impact did not seem painful for him, but he was stunned. He was shot in the chest, he screamed and felt his skin getting scorched. He flew backward and tumbled onto the marble ground. Hitting his head that made his ears ring. He saw his shirt burn, charred at the side the black flakes dotted his pristine white shirt. Jung kook grabbed his chest and felt his skin tingle and swollen under his shirt.

He stood up shakily, his injury wasn't letting him stand up straight. Whatever that glove was, whatever it was supposed to do, it was dangerous to him. Another blast to his body and he could get knocked out. He tried to focus at Yoongi, but he was seeing double. Everything was shaking in front of him like he was thrown into a hurricane. He rubbed his eyes and charged again, this time, he was trying to let his war instincts take over his mind. He threw a first false punch, Yoongi gets distracted and Jugng kook kicked him in the stomach, sending his crouching on the ground. He was about to punch him again when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned quickly and saw someone he never saw before stopping him. A long face and slightly messy hair, the new stranger's eyes glowed and there was this shine that made his mind and ears stop ringing so much.

There was a spike of pain that jabbed him in the head and he brought down his arm, feeling something enter his mind as snippets of memory surfaced again. This time, he was in a bar and smooth jazz was being played from a small band on the side. A drink was placed in front of him and the clear liquid smelled like lemons and sugar. He turned to see a man dressed in the army uniform that was neatly pressed at the badges adorned the side pocket. His face was blurry as if someone had forgotten to clean up a dirty window. That faded away and he was transported to a large mansion and someone passed him a dandelion. The green grass under his shoes was curling onto the leather and he noticed how small and chubby his hands were. The dandelion was shoved into his hands and Jung kook looked up again, seeing a young boy with a bucket hat on his head, but the hat was covering his eyes, only a box-like smile was revealed.

Next, he was standing at a black gate as rain poured down from the sky. The clouds rumbled and groaned and the rain was hitting on his skin like sharp needles. The cold sent him shivering as he was soaked to the bone. He pushed his fringe to the side and saw a figure walking up towards them near the gate. He felt his forgotten heart race and he ran towards the figure, wrapping his arms around the man and sobbing quietly. He looked up, but the man's face was covered by the shadow that was cast onto his face. But the familiar brown hair was seen from the flash of lightning.

Jung kook was brought back to reality and he found himself staring at the man's eyes, getting lost in the yellow glow that was seeing out of the irises. He uncovered something that was kept hidden away for so long.

"Tell me more." Jung kook asked, grabbing Hoseok's arm and not letting him go. "I need to know more! Who was he?!" Jung kook begged. He realized that the man is someone who was much more powerful than he originally thought.

"Sorry, I couldn't help you." He siad softly, He pushed Jung kook's hands away and walked away. Pressing his hands on the door before looking back and giving an apologetic look back. He pushed the heavy duty door open and Jung kook spotted a chance to go in and find the god awful boss he had before. He ran in, sharply turning and dodging the hands that flew towards him. He felt heat flew by his body as he ran. He managed to run past the man that shut him down so eaily.

"HEY!" He heard someone yell. He continued running, the strobe lights was swinging around as he lumbered down the hallway and slid past a whole row of holding cells. There was an agent who stood up and pulled out a hand held gun from behind her back. Jung kook jumped and launched himself inot the air and kicked off the wall, gaining a quick slip in into the other containment cells. He rolled and ducked as there were bullets sailing past his figure.

Jung kook continued running until he saw a crouching figure at the end of the rooms. He saw a mop of brown hair and bandaged arms that was too familiar to him. He turned and saw the speedster holding Yoongi down and a group of agents pointing their firearm at Jung kook. The soldier's heart raced as one of them ordered to fire. An array of bullets flew towards Jung kook and he shielded himself, putting his metal arm before his flesh one.

The bullets reciocheted off his metal arm, the pressure, and impact creating orange sparks. even with the artificial arm, the nervoud sensors in it really made him feel a little light headed.The continous impact of the bullets made him annoyed, he swept his arm to the side and noticed the small dents and soot that dotted his arm.

"HOLD FIRE!"

Jung kook took the chace to turn around and saw Taehyung curled at his feet. The man was shaking uncontrollably, something about him did not seem right. The soldier turned and noticed a syringe that was rolling on the ground, bright coloured liquid still remained in the glass container and Arrowway stood in the cell, looking at Jung kook like something off a pedastel.

"You did it." Jung kook said, walking up towards the man and icking up the syringe. He threw it into the cell and it hits the ground, rolling away to the old man's shoe. Jung kook grabbed teh two bars and forced it open, bending the metal with all the strength he could muster. The heavy duty bars began to creak and bend at the top. He managed to create the opening that was being enough enough for him to get in and out with some effort. He grabbed Arrowway's neck, his metal fingers digging into the soft flesh. He bent down and picked up the syringe that was rolling in the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Jung kook asked, his fingers digging deeper into the meat. "Answer, or you will die."

"I don't remember the Winter Soldier to be negotiating with anyone, but there's always a first for everything." He said. Jung kook lurched the syringe towards the other man's eye, the needle rested a few millimeters from it, and Jung kook remained at that position as he gained much pleasure just by seeing how his eyes twitch in fear as it remained fixated at that sharp point.

"So tell me." Jung kook asked again, this time tuning his tone to be sickly sweet. "What did you do to him? Where do you keep all the rest of them?"

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged. Jung kook's patience was running a tad bit too low and he decided to do whatever he was supposed to do before. He drove the syringe into the man's eye. He screamed and thrashed around, Jung kook held him in place as he yanked it out again. Drawing a few droplets of blood in the process. He discarded it somewhere behind him and he heard glass cracking.

"I dare. Now tell me, before I get rid of your other eye." Jung kook threatened.

Arrowway sputtered and gurgled some words out, Jung kook did not recognize any of the words or places the old man mentioned. Except for one place he seemed to get a foggy recognition from his mind.

Brooklyn.

The soldier loosened his grip on the man's neck and threw him towards the wall. The body crashed against the wall of thick cement before slumping to the ground like an old rag doll. He was about to leave when he saw a shadow moved on the wall. Jung kook turned quickly and saw golden light swirling around his feet and body. He tried to swat the mist like light away from him, but it was slowly advancing towards him.

He saw vague figures of men and he began to punch and kick at their heads, but the mist curled around his foot and reformed once he retracted. He noticed how the mist took shape of the single man that reminded of him that man that donned the blurry face in his memories. He reached out his hands and Jung kook reached out to get his hand, but the mist dissipated.

He looked around saw the figure of Taehyung in front of him, holding his hand out like how the mist showed him. The brunette stood up shakily and his arm trembled as he extended it out.

"It's you."


	23. Chapter 23

"Brooklyn. Interesting." Namjoon said as Jung kook recounted what Arrowway said before.

"There's no Cipher base that we know of in Brooklyn as of right now," Seokjin argued. "The one we sought out has been brought down by Cipher themselves, it would be stupid to go and check. "

Jimin took control over the digital map and swiped to the left, the camera followed and he pin pointed one destination in Brooklyn. He zoomed in and pointed at the area. "Our home base is now a Cipher base. That's where we are supposed to go. That's where they are hiding the rest of enhanced soldiers, they are going to launch the project tomorrow. They will deploy airships and drop those soldier into the city. And the consequences are millions of people loosing their lives for the wrong cause."

Taehyung stepped in to state his own opinion. "The main Cipher base in Brooklyn is no surprise. The only problems here is to get those soldiers to stand down and not harm anyone."

"But then again, we have to make use of others means, I will have to control a platoon of them, it won't be easy." Hoseok cut in, imposing his one view. "Plus, their minds contain nothing, I cannot control them based on any grasp of memory. This is more difficult that I thought it would be."

Jung kook looked at Hoseok and wondered what will happen if his body was taken control of the man. His abilities already spiked something that was supernatural to him.

Taehyung walked forward and opened a new file showing the brain of the enchanted solders. He pulled out the pictures and showed them to the rest. He explained how the mind is the main core that controls the soldier's and there was no other control panel expect to disable the drug that was already pumped throughout their system. He was wearing uncontrollably, remembering how the bright colored liquid run through his veins at top speed as he heard his heart race. He wiped the sweat from his brow as he continued how he explained the whole situation.

"The only way to stop them is if all of us operate as one. Keep everyone at a down low and move as one solider. The wild minimize the suspicion." Jimin said, looking at Jung kook. The man shuffled uncomfortably as all the eyes were set on him, pushing him harshly into the spot light. "Jung kook can't do it, he is someone that they deem as a traitor. We can't send him." Jimin smoothed out his hair and folded his arms, leaning against the table and looking at Taehyung.

Namjoon stepped in as they weren't getting anywhere, Taehyung moved away and let Namjoon take control of the panel. The man puts on a set of glasses before finally setting onto one main idea where everything pointed at it.

"Taehyung would serve as the host."

"No. He can't. You can't risk his life anymore, you already did when you sent him to stop the base in Germany." Seokjin protested.

"I will go with him." Jung kook offered, folding his arms. "He would be best with me, both of us know our rules and we are the most compatible offense wise."

Taehyung looked at his teammates bickering amongst each other and looked at the messy piles of files that littered the table. He knew the clock would be ticking and they will have to act fast. Arrowway's ordeal would be made known and Taehyung could not afford to loose any more time. Jimin slipped next towards the soldier and the soldier shook his head. "I will go."

Jung kook was first to react to what Taehyung and decided on. The male was distraught, having to know how impulsive Taehyung was. The brunette looked at Namjoon with certainty, but Jung kook shook his head furiously, not agreeing on the fact that Taehyung going solo. The brunette stepped forward and looked at Namjoon, something in his mind was telling me it was just another mental challenge he was thrown into for nothing. He looked at Namjoon, his boss had the intensity as Jung kook once had. The determination to do whatever that was right.

"When do we start?"

"They launch tomorrow morning."

"Great." Seokjin cursed. Slamming his fist onto the table which made Jung kook and Jimin jump. A few pieces of paper fluttered to the ground and Hoseok grabbed a few documents that drifted to his foot. The man scanned it and searched for the documents on the computer. He placed them in front of his own team. The pictures showed three generators that were taken on an airship. The generator was pulsing blue and there were pods surrounding the generators, each carrying one super soldier.

"There are still in deep sleep, if we can destroy the generators, we can get rid of them as their state cannot operate until they send a signal. They will have a system failure." Hoseok hypothesized. Taehyung looked at the pods, the soldiers in a state of hibernation. "This would be an easy task for Taehyung, if they don't find out that you are infiltrating the area, they wouldn't be able to wake the soldiers up prematurely."

"We still need precaution. We need people at the tower." Jimin interjected. "How about this, Hoseok and I will go to the tower. Seokjin, you will have to take care of the oncoming enemies. Taehyung and Jung kook will destroy the generators."

"What about Yoongi?" Namjoon asked. The room fell into silence. What happened before really took a blow in everyone. Yoongi did not even want to talk when Jimin brought food. The speedster had to leave silently before they fought for the n-th time of the day.

"Forget him. If he doesn't want to join in, then don't." Jimin jabbed. Taehyung looked at the silver haired man, who seemed very hurt and miserable after saying those words. The soldier knew he didn't mean it, but what Yoongi did was rash. Sure, the person who killed your parents stood in front of you, you would have the urge to kill. But whereas for Jung kook, the man did not know what he was doing. Half of the time, he did not know who he was.

"So it's settled," Namjoon announced.

*

Taehyung laid onto his bed and closed his eyes. He was close to being a sleep and he felt someone pulling him up and he opened his eyes again, the pressure felt warm on his arm. He noticed Jung kook standing in front of him and his face stricken with fear, he was sweating uncontrollably, his hand was shaking. Strands of hair matted in his forehead he tried not to drop onto the ground.

"What's going on?" Taehyung asked groggily. He sat up comfortably and held Jung kook's hands guiding his friend to sit down in front of him. Jung kook scooted into the bed, folding his legs and seemed too interested in the creases appearing on the stark white sheets. Taehyung was patiently waiting for an answer. swaying their hands left and right in a comforting manner. The black haired male looked at their hands, his pupils dilating and filled with terror as he tried to recall what he wanted to say. Jung kook's grip on Taehyung's hand tightened.

"I almost did it." Jung kook muttered. "I almost did it." His voice cracked as he spoke out, he sounded like a strangled gasp. His words came out airy and tired.

"Did what?" Taehyung asked gently, stroking the back of Jung kook's hands with his thumb. He brought it over his friends' veins and bones.

Jung kook turned his head and looked at the ground, Taehyung followed his friend's line of vision and saw a glistening knife lying silently on the carpet. The metal glinted under the bedside lamp. Taehyung glanced back at Jung kook, the orange light casting a dark and warm shadow on his thin face. Sweat rolled down his temples and hitting his eyelashes. Taehyung reached out and held Jung kook's face, his hand framing the other's face. The soldier looked up and the brunette wiped away tears with the pad of his thumb.

"It's okay. You didn't hurt me." Taehyung reassured as Jung kook looked away slowly. "You conquered it. It's okay."

"Are you sure? Why do you...? Trust me? You never know if I wanted to hurt you before!" Jung kook said. "Do... trust me that much to invite me back here?"

Taehyung looked at his friend as he cracked a small smile, raising a fist and hitting Jung kook playfully in the chest. He remembered how he used to do that when he gets embarrassed, using it as an excuse to his friend's attention when he got bored or jealous. "What an idiot." That line, that line was also said countless of times when Taehyung came back from a mission with bruises and fresh injuries. Jung kook would always scold, flick the brunette's forehead and scold repeatedly until Taehyung said he was sorry. "I trust you because I know you have changed. You are slowly becoming the man I used to know."


	24. Chapter 24

The brunette tightened the straps on his arms and checked if his stance was right, testing out his kicks and defence whilst waiting for his teammates to join him. The sky was darkening and the heavy clouds crowded overhead, Taehyung couldn't seem to detect any chance of rain. He could only hope for the best that the mission goes somewhat to plan. He did not want to fail it so easily after getting so far. He made his way towards the jet, jogging towards the dark coloured aircraft and looked back, seeing Jung kook suited up with his armour. He had a gun slung on his shoulder and he folded his arms, eyeing the brunette and walked over to join his friend.

"You ready?" Jung kook asked, turning his back towards the jet and facing Taehyung. The soldier pursed his lips, trying to think of an answer. Honestly, he wasn't that he was not given enough time to figure things out, then again, he was on death's door multiple times. Asking for more time would be selfish.

"Yeah," Taehyung replied. He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than actually replying to Jung kook. He gritted his teeth as the door from the side of the jet screeched open, slamming onto the ground, ready for his teammates to pile in. Jung kook fished out a knife from one of his many pockets and handed it over to Taehyung. The brunette stared at it, confused.

"Take it. Extra weapon." Jung kook explained. The soldier gingerly took it from his friend's gloved hand and sheathed it to the side of his belt. He did not like knives, the blade itself was just too tempting before. His head shot up when the familiar zip rang through his ears, he just caught Jimin running towards them, followed by Seokjin and Hoseok. Taehyung frowned as he did not spot Yoongi at all. He has not seen or asked for him since the accident. The brunette tried to mask his disappointment but Jimin caught it just in time, patting his friend on the shoulder as a sign to not worry. But Taehyung felt as if a tonne of rock just smashed into his shoulder and the desire to succeed and protect everyone was carried by himself, alone, once again.

Seokjin checked the ammo in his weapons, pulling out the cartridge and shoving it back when he scanned through most of them. He nodded at Hoseok and the man smiled back, flashing a bigger one when he spotted Taehyung waiting for them. Together, they boarded the plane and Seokjin took charge of operating it, sliding into the pilot's seat and flicking the buttons. Taehyung waited for everyone to get seated or at least comfortable before pulling up the door and closing it shut, locking it with the sensor attached to the side. He got towards the controls and leaned against the panels as Seokjin pulled out some screens from the control panel itself. There was a detailed map layout of the city and the red dot indicated their location at the time.

"Like we discussed before, Jung kook and I would jump off whilst you take the rest and secure the building. If the building does not pose a problem, take it out quickly. If we do fail, send in Hoseok, he can help." Taehyung ordered as the plane took off and shot up into the dark and murky sky. The clouds were obscuring their view but they were making their way back quite easily as the sun began to peek and shine through the clouds. The sky was beginning to turn blue, which meant their time for stealth would be running out very soon. Having a black plane in broad daylight sparing overhead does scream enemies or bad guys to everyone.

Jung Kook stood up as the plane began to descend. Taehyung got towards the door and cracked it open, the mechanic door fizzed and shifted open. Wind poured in and the cold wrapped itself around the two. Taehyung sets one foot to the edge and peered down, he squinted and saw the aircraft hovering right below him. The engines spinning rapidly and the lights flickering on and off, clouds crowded over the whole craft, letting it hide within the morning clouds. The brunette held onto his shield and leaned forward, even more, spotting the area that houses the other men.

"We are going down," Taehyung said. He turned towards Jung kook and Taehyung patted his friend on the shoulder. "You okay on your own?"

"Just catch me when you are down there, yeah?" Jung kook joked. Taehyung chuckled and gave his friend a thumbs up.

He placed his boot a few inches out of the edge of the door and leaned forward, jumping out and placing his shield in front of them, he began to crash down as the wind buffeted his face and body, the clouds sailing in between his fingers and legs turning into jelly as the shape of the aircraft below him began to form. He brought his shield in front of his chest as he spotted the top of the airship. He landed on his shield with much impact that his head spun, he rolled onto his back and tried to catch his breath, he got up slowly, using his knuckles as a way to push him up onto his feet. He looked up, trying to catch Jung kook as he falls. He spotted a black figure sailing through the way and someone at the figure's side glistened, Taehyung smirked and ran towards the aircraft's edge and stuck his hand out. Jung kook grabbed his hand just in time and smashed body first onto the side, groaning as the brunette pulled him up slowly.

"I thought you would freaking catch me." Jung kook complained, setting foot on the edge and hoisting himself up. He had one hand on his hip, other than that, he seemed quite alright.

"Catch you like what? A gal ?" Taehyung asked, returning to his way of talking last time.

"Pfft, as if. We all know you get nervous around a lady." Jung kook fired back.

"Look who's talking?" Taehyung teased. Jung kook gave one last laugh before holding out the gun, loading it again with bullets until it was full.

Taehyung hand the shield in his hands and they stalked past the security systems, avoiding the cameras and diving into the secluded area of the other room to the side. Jung kook picked out the knife from his tool belt and tossed the gun at Taehyung, the soldier catching it with no problem. He peered from the corner of the wall and saw Jung kook slowly stalking towards the man in front of him, he grabbed the enemy's neck with his arm and had his hand on the other person's mouth, muffling out the cries for help. Jung kook lurched his knife to the stomach and Taehyung looked away, not being able to stomach it.

Once he heard no noise, he ca,e out of his spot and rushed over to Jung kook. The shorter man took the gun as Taehyung made his way deeper into the aircraft, peering into doors and taking down those who patrolled the area. Taehyung knew that they would be reached soon, but there was a thumb behind his back and he turned quickly, seeing Jung kook struggling to escape from the death grip on two men. Upon seeing Taehyung, one of them pulled out a gun and pointed the barrel at Jung kook's temple. The brunette's eyes widened as he noticed how the man's finger was placed at the trigger, ready to pull it if Taehyung moved in any offensive way.

"Drop that shield or he will be shot dead." one of them threatened. Taehyung took a glance at Jung kook who was shaking his head frantically, his eyes shrouded with terror. Taehyung was weighing his options, thinking of a solution for this ordeal. He dropped the shield and he saw the grip around Jung kook's neck loosened a little. Taehyung outs in hands behind his back and drew out his small knife that Jung kook passed to him a few hours ago. The black metal was cool on his fingers. One of the two walked towards Taehyung, the brunette's grip on the knife tightened as the man advanced.

A hand was placed on his chest but Taehyung turned and brought the knife down onto the man's neck. The blade slicing through easily and red coated the silver metal. The soldier kicked the dead body aside and scooped up his shield before throwing the knife swiftly towards the other man and cutting him near the torso. Jung kook covered the enemy's mouth before using his own knife and driving it into the neck.

"Thanks." Jung kook muttered, wiping the blood off Taehyung's cheek. The soldier heard his blood rush through his ears and his heart pound. That was his first bloody kill in a long time, the adrenaline was gushing through his veins and he felt a tad jumpy.

"We have to get there. Fast." Taehyung urged. Jung kook retracted his hand and the warmth vanished almost instantly. That made Taehyung regret saying anything, he could have enjoyed the feeling of how Jung kook touched his cheek like before. Jung kook held onto his gun this time, Taehyung went closer towards the door that was marked with two red crosses on each door, the small see-through windows were frosted over, the soldiers could feel the cold through the tiny air gaps. Taehyung pressed his hands on to the knob, curling his fingers around it before twisting it open.

The rusted copper burned his fingers, and as he retracted his hands, he saw his fingers turn a little red. A gush of cold wind blew against him, sending chills down his spine. Taehyung entered first, placing his shield in front of him to defend the both of them if there were threats. Jung kook shot at the cameras. The bullet damaging the lenses almost immediately, however, both of them winced when some dropped to the ground, rolling on the floor. The sound was supposedly soft, but when everyone was being quiet, the smallest sound was equivalent to dropping a plate on marble ground.

They got towards the glowing box that was placed in the middle of 12 pods. Taehyung went towards one of the pods and wiped the frost away with his sleeve. The glass felt cold and tingly against his skin and he swatted the water from his arm. He peered inside and saw one of the enhanced soldier lying silently. Taehyung looked away and got to the core. The faint blue light casting a ghastly shadow on Jung kook's face as he messed around with the screen on the core. Taehyung got to it and saw the security and firewalls encrypted onto the system.

"We won't be able to disable it from the inside. We must destroy it." Jung kook said, looking up and studying the pods.

"Even so, won't it trigger alarm systems?" Taehyung added on. The men both cursed and Taehyung quickly scanned the room for supplies. He could not find anything useful from the looks of the bullets and weaponry attached to the wall, reflecting the faint blue light against the shiny black metal. The brunette turned back towards the generator and lifted up his shield, ready to smash it down without the consent from his teammate.

"You can do it. We have about half an hour before they officially launch the project. You and I might get infected too." Jung kook said. "I will protect you. You do whatever you have to do."

"Are you sure?" Taehyung asked. Jung kook got towards the taller man and gave a quick kiss on the cheek before going to the doors. He crouched down and prepared to act as a defence for Taehyung.

Taehyung raised his shield once again and smashed it down on the generator, feeling the shiny metal crack and dent under the pressure and impact from his shield. He repeated the steps, hitting the core as much as he could. Listening to the bullets whizzing through the air and the red alarm screaming. The noise filling the still room. He destroyed on fo them connecting two of the pods. The cold and condensed air from the two at his extreme left escaped, the soldiers kept inside was dead. The heart beat indicator drew a flat red line, crossing out the code names on a separate monitor. Taehyung smashed his shield again, using every ounce of strength he had. He destroyed another two generators, taking out 6 of them in total. He pulled his shield up and saw how damaged the generator was, the metal was bent in odd angles and lights were flickering. The blur turned dimmer and the dents and holes made were causing the wires and gears to be seen.

The red of the 6 pods fizzed open, the glass lid folding upward, revealing the rest of the soldiers. Taehyung stepped backwards, destroying the generator then would be useless. The enhanced soldiers were already out, they would have to face them head on. The alarms blared even more, signalling their assets awakening. They stepped out slowly, the cold air escaping from the pods and curling off from the walls.

"JUNG KOOK!"Taehyung shouted. The man shot up and fired his last bullet before slamming the door shut and hastily reloading for the sake of keeping Taehyung safe. Taehyung readied his shield but was blown to the side when heat engulfed his side. He screamed and rolled away, going towards Jung kook and saw that his friend was trying to keep his footing, shooting the mass amounts of other men that were advancing towards them. Jung kook even resulted into throwing a grenade at the corridor, the soot could be seen on the walls and ground.

"We underestimated their time and awakening. We have to take them down quickly. They have an advantage though." Jung kook cursed.

"We can use that gigantic hole at the side of the ship. Push them down, surely they would be smashed flat once they reached the ground. Also, this is an emergency, whatever it was programmed has not started yet. "Taehyung reasoned.

Jung kook thought about it for a few seconds before nodding his head. He fired another bullet and Taehyung stood up and held his shield on his hand before eyeing the small ground of enhanced soldiers standing in front of him, ready to take the two down.


	25. Chapter 25

"You have to get them out of the ship. I cannot keep this up any longer. I am running out of ammo soon." Jung kook shouts. He took out the last pack of ammo he had left and jammed in into the gun, refilling it instantly. "Any moment now and we will be f*cked."

Taehyung took off, running in head on and jumping up smashing his shield onto one of the soldiers' head. The figure below him yelled out something that he could not understand, but a pair of hands grabbed his ankles and pulled him down onto the ground, bringing his shield with him. He bounced off the ground and he heard something inside his body crack. Heat exploded on his side and he struggled to stand up. He charged again and jammed his shield into the soldier's side and pushed it as the man grabbed his neck and tried to push and at the same time, strangle the man. Taehyung gave a hard push, throwing the soldier backward. He screamed as he fell from the ship, his body disappearing in the clouds and the buildings below. Taehyung gulped at the height, a sense of vertigo engulfed his chest.

He looked back and saw the 5 other soldiers pointing their weapons at him. Taehyung felt the air blowing behind him, the wind pushing him back into the ship. He raised his hand, a somewhat distraction for the soldiers who got busied by Taehyung's hand. The brunette planned it quick and threw his shield to the front, hitting another soldier aquickly, however, Taehyung misjudged and he got shot on his arm, the bullet grazing his uniform and arm. He ignored the pain and continued charging forward, feeling his boot connecting with the floor as he jumped and landed on the enemy's shoulder. He heard a crunch under his boot as he crushed some bones. The brunette jumped off and kicked the man in his jaw, breaking it compeltely.

He went for his shield, but someone got it instead, he looked up as he was running, and saw Jung kook holding it, hitting the side onto another man's chest. He grabbed a small hand held gun and tossed it towards Taehyung. The man grabbed it in the air and turning to shoot it some other's body. He foolishly missed, the bullets whizzed past his own figure. Jung kook continued fighting, sometimes, bumping into Taehyung and pushing off him while still trying fight with his new and foreign weapon gained from his friend.Taehyung dodged a swung fist and he kicked and retracted his leg quickly. quickly returning to his own and fighting stance. He started moving again, inching closer and closer as he forces and pushed slowly at the enhanced soldier near the gaping hole of the ship. Taehyung eyed the sheer drop and something hitched in his throat.

"Taehyung!" He heard someone shout. He made a mistake, he looked back during a fight. Something he shoulder never do at all. Taehyung was shot through his gut and he fall forward, getting his neck grabbed by a soldier and pulled backward. He saw Jung kook running towards him, having his hand out. Taehyung extended his hand out , but his vision was blurred. His body was slammed against the ground and his head hitting jagged edges of the ground and his vision fading from black and red as fists connected to his face.

Taehyung's mouth was welled up with blood and the metallic taste overwhelm his tongue. He saw the fists trying to hit him again and again, mirroring his fight in the battlefield years ago.

"Stop!" Someone screamed. The person pried the soldier away from Taehyung and Jung kook's face. He grabbed for Taehyung at the soldier tried to get up, but the pounding was so loud in his mind , it kept his paralyzed. The only thing he could feel was the cold air whistling passed his ear. His breathing turned heavy, he was having everything flash across his eyes as there were bright lights heat wrapping around his head. "Wake up, dammit!" Jung kook shouts. "Sh*t!"

Taehyung hastily grabbed for Jung kook's arm. His fingers curling around his friend's arm. The material felt very hard and coarse on his fingertips, he choked on blood and felt the liquid stream down his mouth. He felt warmth on his cheek and something wet on his face, his breathing was ragged, irregular. Everything around him was muted completely.

*

Jung kook knew everything was collapsing both literally and figuratively. He heard gunshots that he clearly remembered very well on each mission he carried out. He still remembers the adrenaline rushing through his whole system as he never felt more alive when he went in for a kill. But seeing the almost lifeless friend that was so close to death did not bring anything life to his dead heart. All he could feel was a burning sensation in his throat and chest.

"You got to stay with me here." Jung kook grabbed loosely at a gun and shot a few more men going towards them. He braced himself for impact as a grenade rolled to his side. Jung kook kicked it away, but the blast was still strong enough to push the two away. The wind was knock out of his lungs and Jung kook hits his back.

"Taehyung!" Jung kook shouted, he got up, his voice turned raspy as he tumbled towards his friend, he could only see the struggling of someone trying to get a grip on the edge of the ship. Jung kook rushed towards Taehyung went to grab his arm, his fingers wrap around the arm of his friend. He cocked up his boot on a leverage and tried to pull up, but his arm was not doing its job properly. The brunette was swinging dangerously, his legs shaking dangerously. Taehyung's hand was beginning to slip from Jung kook's grip. The enhanced soldier was starting to panic, grabbing relentlessly onto Taehyung's arm. He could not stand to see his friend falling to his death once again.

"Please, Taehyung. Hold on. I can pull you up." Jung kook said slowly, gritting his teeth. But he knew it was a complete lie. He did not have the capacity to pull his friend up. He knew that he was too weak to do so. He was always too weak. Too weak to kill, too weak to kill someone he was assigned to when the most vulnerable.

"Jung kook." Taehyung started off. The man gulped and looked at Taehyung, the wind ripping through his warm vest and hair. His breathing was growing very heavy as he heard Taehyung croak out the weak words that was as loud as gunshots and bomb blasts. "Let me go. Save yourself." Jung kook leaned in closer, straining all his arm muscles just to save his friend.

"No, I would not even think about that." Jung kook huffed. "Don't say that!"

"Save yourself. Please. I... deserve this. I made you fall. It's my turn." Taehyung said. Jung kook lets go momentarily, his eyes blurry and wet for a few seconds. His heart was already racing to infinity and beyond, Taehyung words were hurting him so much. "We all were waiting for this. Retribution is something no one can escape. I have been waiting for this for so long ... is just that..." Taehyung slipped from the edge, his knuckles turned white. "Finish your mission." That line. The last mission he was assigned to before turning against the other side. He never finished it, it was that one mission that triggered a series of events that caused everyone's world came crashing down.

"No! Stop it!" Jung kook shouted. "You are not allowed to speak like that!" He leaned forward, poking almost half of his body out to rescue his friend. Reaching out for Taehyung's hand slowly, they were so close but the soldier pushed himself away from Jung kook, causing himself to fall down into the tall buildings below. The soldier screamed and jumped out too, trying to save his friend, throwing out his arms and trying to get to Taehyung. The clouds whizzed past his face left a bitter taste in his mouth. The wind was causing his eyes to water, Jung kook was no unable to distinguish between tears and watering in his eyes. However, despite acting quite fast, his was still a second to slow. He could not reach out for Taehyung. The wind pushed him upward and it brought Taehyung down with the rubble and metal falling. Everything in his body felt numb and painless, there were bullets shot through his stomach, blood spluttering out as he turned and pulled out two smaller guns from his pocket and shooting at the men who were not jumping off the falling ship. He fired without aim, but still able to get the target.

He turned back and noticed Taehyung's figure blending into the rubbles, becoming smaller and smaller as time ticked by. He tried to blink away the tears that welled up in his eyes. He tried to force himself into the air, driving himself closer to Taehyung. He was so close, he forced himself to grab for the limp hand but he was centimeters short. He could touch Taehyung's finger tips, but Jung kook could not grab for him. He was at a state of panic, reeling over the edge and shouting to force himself forward and grab for his friend.

"Grab my hand!" Jung kook cried out. "Please Taehyung!" But before he could do more, something struck his head and darkness was racing towards him like a fiery devil.

*

Taehyung.

Taehyung.

Taehyung!

Jung kook shot up, the white being annoying and jarring for his eyes. He saw that now he resided in a hospital. The air was still and cold, Jung kook looked around, his breathing ragged and his hands shaking on his lap. He spotted Jimin and Seokjin at his side, dozing off on each others' shoulders. The soldier looked down on himself, his metal fingers were scratched and dented, but was still usable, plastic tubes and needles were inserted into his body. Only then the pain was starting to caught up to him, attacking his torso and leg first, then his mind.

He saw the vision of Taehyung falling down and disappearing into the buildings below him. Jung kook heard something slip, as if Jung kook not catching Taehyung was like a sound. He opened his eyes and saw the shield placed in front of him. The matl digging into his leg and the metal had a glint on it. Jung kook looked and saw Hoseok, who shook his head his eyes carrying sadness and tears.

"How... no..." Jung kook started off. "He can't be...dead."

"We cannot find him. The ship was down, along with the whole project but..." Hoseok stopped before he could damage Jung kook's weak morale any further.

"I could have saved him." Jung kook choked out. "I could have if I tried hard enough, if I was fast enough!"

"No, we all can't. Don't turn into the man that Taehyung had become." Hoseok warned. "He tried to save you, but failed. He was lingering at that fact for 70 years. Don't let that affect you."

"What do you mean? Forget about him? He was someone I cared about, he helped me to get something I have lost." Jung kook argued. " You just want me to forget someone so close to me as if he doesn't even exist?!"

"I did not say that! I was just trying to tell you that you should not dwell on Taehyung's death was so long that the guilt consumes you as a whole. Your mind will be destroyed, you will fall into depression, blaming yourself for his death even though it is out of your power to help and save him!" Hoseok yelled back.

That woke Seokjin and Jimin. The two stopped Jung kook and Hoseok from arguing. Jung kook tried to put his point across, but Hoseok always beat him to it shouting out something about how Taehyung was a great man but never knew how to control his emotions. Jung kook was already crying his heart out, having lost someone that claimed to have a deeper relationship than what they had in the present.

"He claimed to have lost me once, and that meant I've lost him too. And now... I have lost him because of my own mistake!" 

"Jung kook... You have to calm down." Jimin whispered, steadying Jung kook. His voice was also quite heavy and raspy. He had a damaged shoulder but was fine either way. "We never found him, we don't have proof that he actually died. You two only accomplished the mission." Jimin's gave a squeeze on Jung kook's shoulder, dropping a subtle hint to stop arguing and leave the situation be.

"What about his shield...? Someone has to take it." Jung kook asked.

Seokjin looked at Jung kook and smiled, taking the shield and giving it to the enhanced soldier.

"It is your choice now."


	26. Chapter 26

Jung kook held onto the shield as he was being checked out of the hospital. The smell was bothering him, attacking his nose as he swung his legs off the bed. The tubes were finally off his body and the pain was fading away slowly. His fingers curled around the edges of the shield, the ridges were scratched and the black paint was spotted on the metal. He was on the hospital bed for about a week, in that week, he had received documents on multiples things. The search of Taehyung was still futile, Hoseok returning to keep Jung kook updated on the conditions of the rubble. And Jimin coming by to check on Jung kook as a friendly gesture, the speedster was bringing him food made by Seokjin and brought newspaper for Jung kook to read. Of course, Taehyuung's best bud knows what Jung kook can handle.

Yet, every page of the newspaper was reporting on the accident. He could not stop thinking about it, the falling rubble was getting him on edge, the thought of how his fingers are unable to touch Taehyung's hand again.

"Why must it always be like this?" Jung kook asked, his voice was barely a whisper as his grip on the side of the shield harder. He puts the shield away, the metal thumping against the bed sheets. He shuffled towards the other end of the room, grabbing his fresh new clothes from the chair. He pulled off the hospital gown, the rigid material was finally off his bruised body and he slipped into his shirt and vest, the warm vest was feeling very familiar on his body. He looked down, the tags were glinting on around his neck. The silver and gold tags were too painful to look at. Jung kook laced his fingers in between the chains. Jung kook quickly changed into the new clothes and grabbed his shield, turning it over in his hands and finally deciding on putting the shield on his back, receiving his new position as the soldier that everyone once had depended on.

He had the new weight on his shoulders, the weight of carrying on the legacy of the soldier. He walked out of the room, noticing how the nurses and doctors were rushing beside him, ready to get to their patients. Jung kook got to the main lobby, his footsteps echoing down the marble ground. He found Seokjin waiting for him at the hospital lobby, Jung kook messed around with his pockets, pulling out two finger-less gloves and fixated onto his hand, the leather was warm on his hand. Seokjin came up to him and folded his arms, brushing a few strands of hair away from his face. He forced out a nice smile, his lips twitching upward slightly.

"You are up and ready to go?" Seokjin asked. Jung kook shrugged a little, his shoulders shaking, the straps used to support the shield's weight was pressing his flesh. Seokjin turned and walked out of the hospital, Jung kook followed suit, walking slowly behind the assassin. The older man climbed into a black Impala, the car seemed to be very vintage, Jung kook had some recollections on the black car. Jung kook slipped into the padded seat of the Impala, the orange seat was soft and Jung kook cocked his arm onto the open window, letting Seokjin take the wheel.

"What do we have to do?" Jung kook asked, noticing his mask sitting on the dashboard. He reached out and took it from the dash, he turned it around in his hand, he noticed how the paint job on the mask was brand new, it was shiny and the scent of blood and musk was gone. It was better refined than he had once remembered.

"Taehyung helped you repair your mask... after finding out how he ripped it off your face." Seokjin supplied.

"Just get to the objective, Widow." Jung kook demanded, his voice a little raspy after unconsciously holding his breath for an answer or statement. He brought the mask to his face, and hesitated, knowing that it was like a brand of everything than a symbol of freedom and peace.

"We have to scour the area of the rubble still. Now that the project was shut down, Namjoon demands to see the bodies of the enhanced soldiers. Or at least, the serum that turned them like that." Seokjin said. "He said something about knowing how the formula works, and create machinery to protect the citizens."

"He is delusional. That's not protection, that is fear. Fear is the last thing you need when protecting." Jung kook spat, placing the male on his face and fastening it behind his ear.

"HYYH takes the world as it is, not what it wants the world to be. It's different now, they had become different after thawing Taehyung out of ice. Their morale has changed, everything in the facility has a different feeling than I first joined." Seokjin said sadly, stopping at a red light. Jung kook watched how the pedestrians walked across the road, grabbing their children and elderly.

"When you meant 'they', who are you referring to?" Jung kook asked.

"Namjoon and Yoongi. They were once so kind and understanding, but now they want something else."

Jung kook did not ask any more questions after that. The feeling of someone changing was always a type of subject that terrified him. People changing for the good or worse would always leave an empty feeling in your gut. The feeling and aura you get from that person were off, yet you could not point out what happened or what has changed. Jung kook furrowed his eyebrows, knowing that Taehyung had become that type of person, consumed with grief and self-loathe that he would become selfish. So selfish that he would hurt himself, kill himself, heal Jung kook up and leave just when the man needed him.

The man tightened his fists and his gaze dropped onto his lap. The engines purr back to life and the car moves, Jung kook looked back up and saw that the area was cordoned off, the yellow plastic strips wrapping around lampposts and buildings. Dust coated the ground and as the wind blew past the car, a portion of Jung kook's arm was caked with starch white dust. The two exited the car, the soldier looking around and saw that no one was on the premises. The buildings were brokened down, concrete and stray wiring were on the ground. Shattered glass filled the road and pieces of stray tools were littered all over. He made his way towards the crash site, jumping over the strips and landing soundlessly on his booted feet. Jung kook trudged on, walking around the aircraft rubbles, his boots kicking up the dust and soot on the ground. Jung kook bent down and picked up something with his fingers, he brought it up his nose, he picked out something through his mask.

"What's going on? Found something?" Jimin zipped in, looking at Jung kook's fingers. The smell was sour but there was something sweet about it too.

"Someone has been here before."

"Well, there were enhanced soldiers dead...." Jimin explained.

"No, not them, someone else has been here. Be right back." Jung kook took off, he ran off and jumped over a cement block. He ran towards the main frame of the destroyed aircraft. Jung kook slows down and came to a halt when he saw a man positioned down in front of a shattered window. The soldier grabbed for his shield, bending his arm and fixing the leather wraps on his hand and prepared for an assault. Jung kook understands that he had very different fighting style than Taehyung. He waited, standing nearly on the edge of his shoes to keep him on edge and sharp. The boy moved, standing up, and unfolding his legs. He reached up and took off his hood, revealing unkempt tuff of multicoloured hair.Jung kook tightened his grip around the shield.

The boy turned around and immediately charges up to Jung kook. The man was thrown off guard, he was not used to someone being sonic fast. Well, except for Jimin. Jung kook caught that familiar scent from the boy's hair.Jung kook dodged quickly and rammed the shield to the boy's side. The young boy ground as he was being forced to the side, landing on his back.

Jung kook got to him, the boy could not possibly be older than 19 years old. Yet, the soldier did not want to take any chances, he placed his boot on the boy's chest and bent down, narrowing his eyes and staring the boy's multi coloured eyes. "Speak." His own voice was muffled by his mask, Jung kook was not much of a talker, but if the boy below him knew what was going on, maybe he could help. "Tell me, what are you? Who are you? What are you doing in this crash site?"

"Why should I tell you?" The boy gasped. His voice had some impact on Jung kook, it was hollow, sweet and filled with enchantment. "You are just someone who possesses the symbol of power of freedom, but you are not worthy of it."

Jung kook gritted his teeth as the intensity of whatever the words were filled with entered his ears. He raised his armed hand and brought it down to the boy's face, but his actions were quick, grabbing Jung kook's hand, inches from his face. He still kept that cat-like smile as he stared at Jung kook like he was some kind of prey. Jung kook felt pressure on his knuckles as if the tight hold of the boy is being forced onto him, although he was the one forcing his energy. He was thrown off his feet and into the air, he turned and saw a blue circle around the boy. He landed heavily on a slab of metal behind him, his boot denting the metal a little. The boy snarled at him and ran towards him again, jumping up easily, as if he was weightless, and had a ball of blue energy in his hands. Jung kook raised the shield up and as his fist collided with the powerful metal, a crackling sound could be heard.

Electricity.

The soldier reacted quickly and quicked the boy away, only to see his metal arm charged up and bolts of electricity running through his arm, zipping around and loading the circuits inside with immense power.

"I heard something went off, what happened here?!" Jimin asked, going towards Jung kook. A trail of silver and light blue following Jimin around, he was still in his speed run, the energy has not worn off yet. Jung kook looked at the boy, who kept that smug look that really threw the soldier off.

"Him. What happened here started with him." Jung kook replied.

Jimin turned and saw the young boy and dashed off, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him away.

"What are you doing?" Jung kook shouted, jumping off the metals and going towards Jimin and the boy.

"You shouldn't be here! Dad would go nuts! Why are in the middle of he wreckage!" Jimin scolded, the young boy looked away and snatched his hand away from Jimin's grip. Jung kook went towards them, curious in what was going on. There was definitely a relationship between those two, a relationship that went quite deep. Jung kook had the knowledge of Jimin having a family, yet he did not know who was in his family. The soldier got towards them and slipped the shield back into the straps on his uniform. He folded his arms, his prosthetic still had some charge on in, making his skin crawl as it came into contact with his bare finger tips.

"Who is he?" Jung kook asked, cocking his head towards the boy. Now having a closer and not-so-rushed-look at the new party, the boy had a darker skin tone, and his multi coloured hair changed to what seemed like platinum white, similar to Jimin's silver hair. His eyes settled for a much darker colour, blending from brown to black.

"How many times must I tell you? He is not my dad!"

"BamBam!" Jimin exclaimed, straining his voice. "We found you out there on a mission! I took you in! We gave you a home! Just please... listen to me and go home. This place is dangerous!"

"It's not a home if you don't visit every month like you promised! I haven't seen you since last year!" The young boy, presumably BamBam, argued back. He pulled the hoodie over his head and ran off, climbing the torn down buildings and disappearing within the dust and rubbles around them. Jung kook turned to Jimin and looked at the man in the eye, demanding for answers. It seemed like the two was not related by blood, but their relationship runs pretty deep.

"He... He is just troubled." Jimin gave a short answer that did not answer any of Jung kook's questions, it raised more of them in his head. "We will talk about this later, sorry... if he has hurt you."

Jung kook nodded his head and continued to scour the area, the sweet and sour scent still linger in his nose. Now that he had thought about it, Jimin carried that particular smell too. Jung kook sighed and jumped onto a ledge, gaining higher ground to carry on his search. He went towards a large chunk of metal, looking at the shape and the bent doors, Jung kook assumed it was the main lab. He ripped off a loosely hinged door and threw it to the side. He entered the damaged craft, ducking around to avoid frayed wires and spikes of glass that was entangled precariously in the messy handful of wires. His boots constantly crushed the glass underneath and cause the stray metal to dent and get lodged up into the underside of his boot.he scour the area aimlessly, and found that there was an empty pocket of space that seemed to be not as damaged as the rest of the craft. Jung kook straightened his back and stretched, making his body as small as possible to squeeze through gaps.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a metal case. It was those old and stereotypical type of cases, metal frame and grooves along the surfaces. Jung kook went towards it and fumbled around with the object, dusting away the tiny glass pieces and his fingers clicking the buttons on the side and opening up the box. When he opened it, there were two files wrapped in yellow envelopes, a red stamp for 'CONFIDENTIAL' was on the two envelopes, along with the symbol of Cipher. Being the rebel he was, he opened the envelopes and saw the documents inside, the papers had the information on the soldiers, the formula, the amount of the perfected serum hand written on it.

Jung kook looked around, and hid the two envelopes inside his vest, either way, no one would suspect it, his vest was already thick and bulky enough already. Under the envelopes, he saw six packets of the serum. All in separate bags. The red coloured liquid closely resembled blood, but the liquid was thicker than blood. There were no instructions on the packaging, Jung kook assumed that the instructions were all in the envelopes he just hid.

"This is what they injected me with, huh." Jung kook muttered. He took the packets out and lifted the styrofoam base, there were no secret compartments on the case, which was surprising considering the amount of secrecy they operated with when they launched the program. He slotted all the contents back in and carried the case out.

Jung kook furrowed his eyebrows, he kept the secret documents to himself. He was going to scan through them when he heads back. There was something Cipher and HYYH did not want their agents to know and Jung kook wants to find out why.


	27. Chapter 27

The soldier went towards Seokjin and as the assassin noticed the case, as flicked open his walkie-talkie and talked into it, informing others around him that Jung kook found what they needed and to gather. The soldier grabbed Seokjin to the side, the blonde was saying something, protesting against Jung kook's actions. Jung kook brought Seokjin towards a concrete slab and stood behind it, clear of the rest's view. He passed the metal case to Seokjin and unbuttoned his vest, the assassin stood there, raising his eyebrow inquisitively and the younger began to rummage through the protective layers of the vest.

Once Jung kook was able to grab the envelopes, he pulled it out and passed it to Seokjin. "What is it?" Seokjin asked, setting the casing in between his boots and grabbing the envelopes from Jung kook's grip. He unravelled the strings and pulled out the crisp papers, scanning through the sentences and information printed onto the documents. With each passing moments, Seokjin's face warped into horror and disbelief. "No... no way. How did you get your hands on things like this?"

"It belonged to the case. They wanted this the most. We cannot give this to them." Jung kook explained. He took back to the two sets of envelopes and stuffed it back into the vest. He buttoned it back up and took off his mask, stuffing it into his baggy pockets. "It's either you are with me in this, or you are not. I will let the rest know by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?! Jung kook, this is serious, we cannot let the rest know by tomorrow!" Seokjin argued, snatching the case from the dusty ground. "We have to let them know now! The documents and serums can cause mass destruction. Like I've said before, those two have changed. We don't have much time if we somehow know what this actually is supposed to be."

"I have to look through this myself." Jung kook turned and walked away, nodding silently at his other teammates. He ruffled his hair and felt the locks between his fingers, he reached for the metal keys in his pockets and took them out from the deep pockets. The metal on his skin, the hoop around his fingers. Jung kook scouted behind the building and pushed himself up with one lift of his arm. He scaled the building swiftly and reached the edge, pulling himself to the roof, landing on the gravel-filled roof. He walked towards the edge of the roof, stepping on the slight elevation of the edge. Jung kook saw the city sleeping in the snow, he spotted the small apartment that Taehyung resided in. He jumped down from the building and landing heavily on the concrete below.

Jung kook took off running, climbing on top of buildings and passing by some overhead chimney and smoke. Jung kook stopped in his tracks as he saw a misty vision to the past, it was much darker and dirtier then. However, people were roaming the streets happily, laughing and returning to their home as the sun sets. Jung kook shakes off the vision and continued to make his way back to his new home. The soldier jumped again, for the last time and landed heavily on the pavement below his boots. He let out a sigh and got towards the door, opening it as he jiggled the doorknob. The door creaked open easily, the soldier entering the two-storey apartment without much effort. He climbed up the stairs quickly, the wooden steps creaking under his boots. His hands were rubbing against the blue railing, the dust being passed onto his skin. He rubbed them off and came face to face with the black door. The metal plate on the door and the doorknob were placed at the left side. Jung kook jabbed the key into the keyhole and turned, the click was overwhelmingly loud to him. The door was unlocked and it swung open. The fear was consuming him as the darkness in the apartment was practically screaming in his ears.

He stepped in the house, the floorboards creaked as his weight pressed against it. He reached out to the side and flicked on the lights. The lightbulbs buzzed to life and Jung kook saw how the room was messy, books littered the ground and glass pieces shattered everywhere. Drawers were bring ripped through and papers were peeking out from the drawers, Jung kook closed the door behind him and he walked into the bedrooms. He saw the two small rooms and turned to what seemed like Taehyung's. He stepped inside, the scent of his friend entered his nose, he sweet yet compelling scent was bringing him back to the past yet again. Jung kook noticed his body acted on its own and he flopped onto Taehyung's bed, hugging his sides as he finally registered how lonely, and painful it was for him to stay here and mourn for something he may not be able to get back.

Jung kook sat up, and ripped open his vest, scanning the tearing open the documents before drawing up the curtains. He closed and locked the door, turning on a bedside lamp on the nightstand. The warm glow illuminated the room, casting a shadow on the opposite wall. Jung kook began reading through the papers, he eyed the information of the perfect amount of serum is injected into one's body for the best result of the super soldier. He saw ingredients that he did not recognize, and the list of names of the test subjects he watched getting the serum. Most of them died off after the effects consumed their body, Taehyung and Jung kook, along with the 12 other soldier they killed before were successful. Jung kook could only wait to see if the base would call him in for testing.

The soldier dropped the papers and stood up, unfolding himself from the cramping position. He let out a long sigh, exhaling through his nostrils. Jung kook busied himself for the next few hours, stripping off his dirty clothes and changing into Taehyung's. Needless to say, his shirt was draped over Jung kook's elbows and hanging loosely around his skinny frame. The t-shirt stretched all the way to the lower region of his hips, Jung kook playfully stretched the material over his knee, he chuckled. And slipped into comfortable knee-length pants and walked around, tidying up the whole apartment, arranging the thick books onto the shelves in subject order and pushing furniture to what seemed like the usual place.

Soon, the broken pieces of glass were swept away and dusty apartment looked brand new. Jung kook crashed into the sofa, extending his metal arm to above him. He examined it, the metal glinting in the light and the scratches could be seen, it was obvious, the deep dents from the bullets and some from explosions. Jung kook brought it done onto the face, it felt foreign, after so long, it still felt like a prosthetic to him. It just did not seem correct, yet he was not rejecting it. His fingers felt eerily cold on his face, Jung kook sighed heavily, dragging his hand down his face, feeling the ridges in his cheeks.

He did not know what to do, all the cleaning up made him exhausted, he closed his eyes, taking in everything that was around him. The air was tense, frozen in place, Jung kook smells something off in the atmosphere, he did not know what it was, but it made his mind sharp. The soldier rolled up his sleeves and rifled through some drawers, finding a loaded gun resting under some crumpled newspaper clippings. The man looked around, eyes darting around to spot the abnormal.

There was a thump at the side of the building, Jung kook turned and pointed the gun at the window, his eyes spotting a black shadow that flew across the glass. The male saw blue sparks dotting the ground and he immediately fired a bullet near the window, the sound getting trapped within the confinement of the walls and a force that seemed powerful stopped the bullet in midair. The bullet dropped and rolled on the ground, disappearing under the couch. Something hitched in Jung kook's threat, he dropped the gun and waited for an advancement.

The crackling of electricity was heard again, this time it was coming from Jung kook's left. The soldier whipped around and threw a strong kick, his leg collided with a small frame and Jung kook took a step back. The blue electricity wrapped around the bruised around of the figure's side. Jung kook recognized the light coloured hair, and he narrowed his eyes as the young boy looked up, tendrils of energy flared around his eyes. He turned into a ball of energy and he charged at Jung kook, the soldier raised his metal arm instinctively and realized that it was a bad mistake. He felt a surge of power around his system and the arm had been charged to the max.

The boy stopped at the door and he tried to charge up again, only to be met with the barrel of Jung kook's gun.

"Why are you here? I though Jimin told you to stay away." Jung kook said, pushing the barrel deeper to the forehead of the young boy's head.

"You killed the only friend I had." He whispered. Jung kook furrowed his eyebrows, instantly knowing who was he talking about.

"I didn't kill Taehyung, he rejected my help. You must understand that this ain't my fault." Jung kook tried reasoning with the enraged boy. "You must see this in both views, additionally, you are so young, too young to be doing this." The soldier removed the gun from the boy's forehead and threw it to the couch.

"I was also too young when I became like this." The boy spat. "I need those documents, I saw you take it. Where are they?"

Jung kook shook his head, stopping another sigh from escaping his lips. He ran his fingers through his hair, careful to not use his charged up one knowing that he could get a nasty shock through his mind. "I don't have it." Jung kook lied, he needed to prevent the boy from searching the whole house, he puts on a mask, shielding his real emotions. "I passed it to Seokjin in the end." Jung kook walked to his couch and leaned against the soft armrest.

The boy narrowed his eyes and from what Jung kook assumed, was studying his figure out whether he was lying through his teeth or not. But after so many years of being a spy and an assassin, he knows a thing or two to hide his emotions when lying. Jung kook folded his arms, glad that the electricity had worn off so that his skin would not tingle. The boy gave up, throwing both hands in the air as mock surrender and groaned out loud, closing his eyes as the frustration consumes him.

"I don't have the documents, you have to tell me something as a payment." Jung kook commented, trying to push his luck.

"What payment?" The boy growled, glaring at Jung kook.

"For being right." Jung kook replied.

"You don't get sh*t from me." The boy yelled, and if that he swung the door open and escaped, zipping down the stairs, leaving a trail of static lingering in the air. Jung kook shut the door and went back to the bed, there must be something that was deathly important in those documents. He shifts the papers away from each other and noticed that there was a smaller envelope hidden between the papers. The brown paper felt rough under Jung kook's fingers and the soldier ripped it open, emptying its contents. There were pictures of other test subjects from Cipher. It was those who were more recent.

Jung kook sifted through the photographs and saw four children in one of the photos. The edges were ripped and the material yellowed. The tallest one was protecting the other three, and he had silver hair, his eyes blown wide and filled with fear. Jung kook recognized the young boy he had encountered, his platinum hair matted on his forehead and grabbed the other child's arm.

Jung kook observed the other two, they seemed a tad bit older than the young boy, grime on their faces and scratched on their necks. The black haired kid was holding onto the other, they stuck close to the oldest out of the four. The soldier turned the photo around and saw scribblings on the back. The messy handwriting was all joined together but Jung kook could stop making it out.

Jimin   
BamBam   
Mark   
Jackson

That were the names written on the back. Something hit Jung kook's mind like a truck, the photos were in those files which meant...

"Jimin was an experiment."


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finally updated oml

Jung kook had made his own decision and made himself look more presentable. He slipped into a white dress shirt and black pants, he picked up a black tie. The man had to rummage about the closet drawers to pick out a single black glove to cover up his hand. He gathered up the documents and sealed them back into the orange envelope. He threw open Taehyung's closet and spotted a suitcase sitting in a corner. He pulled it out from the pile of clothes and flicked it open. Jung kook spotted other old photos of families and nature. The man shook his head and took out the photos, placing them onto the duvet on the bed.

Jung kook did not need them, but he felt he needed to look at them once more. Yet, the remembrance of someone who was presumably dead did not sit well on his chest. Jung kook sighed and threw the envelopes inside the suitcase and headed out the door. He tightened his grip on his suitcase as he scampered down the empty staircases. He got out of the old apartment building and saw the tall building of HYYH standing bright and proud. The man tidied his hair and dusted a few specks of snow dotting in his strands. The cold wind was cool on his heated skin, Jung kook broke into a stride, walking past cars and lampposts. Passing the passersby who wrapped themselves in their thick parkas and sweaters. His mind was filled with murky thoughts as he continued walking, letting his face bask in the sunlight that was peeking through the fluffy clouds. He crossed the road once again, scampering towards the other side of the busy street.

He caught the scent of coffee and pastries. He took a glance into the shop and saw couples and families inside, chatting and laughing. His heart wrenched a little, a cramping feeling could be felt constricting in his chest. The soldier turned away and continued walking, his eyes now trained on the ground. He sighed, noticing mist gathering around his lips. Jung kook looked up, seeing the sun shining brightly above him. He stopped at crossroads, observing the cars rush down the road. His eyes found another young boy at the opposite side, his black hood covered his face and wore combat boots, both of his hands were stuffed into his hood pocket.

The figure glanced to the side as his thin legs shifted. Jung kook noted the traffic lights turned red and walked quickly to the other side. His eyes glanced down at the boy, how returned the stare with an equally threatening stare. His irises were pitch black and it seemed to be a pot of black ink, the soldier turned and the boy flickered, before fully disappearing.

"People are following me." Jung kook muttered, turning back to the front and saw the boy in front of him, reaching out for his suitcase. Jung kook ripped it from the boy's reach, he turned sharply and skidded to a stop when another boy appeared from the sky, dropping to the ground and landing silently on his feet. The first he met wore white, the second wore black and the last wore grey. They must have some kind of connection with each other unless they were the kids in the picture with Jimin. The one in grey charged quickly, his fingers engulfed in flames. The red embers ran towards Jung kook's face like a demon, the soldier deflected it with his hand and felt the leather glove heat up quickly. He pushed the boy aside and began running, keeping an eye out for his suitcase and glancing behind his shoulder and saw how the two figures were chasing him, and gaining on him.

The male had to take a few sharp turns into buildings and hid from them, slamming himself against an alleyway wall and catching his breath and he spotted the two figures running pat him. He took off once he scoured the area, he went directly to Jimin, forget running from the two and finding answers from HYYH, he needs to clarify doubts right then he dashed towards the speedster's apartment, running as fast as his legs could take him. He walked through mobs of people to try fit in, and Jung his head low when he spotted the strikingly white hoodie in the middle of the busy crowd. He walked quickly and entered a new building, the cold finally wearing off his body, welcoming heat wrapped around his chest. He took the stairs, no point trying to take the le store when Jimin lived on the tenth floor. His footsteps echoed up and down the stairwell and the soldier could not help but curse loudly.

He walked up faster and practically slammed his fist on the door when he reached Jimin's door. The speedster quickly opened the door and dragged Jung kook inside.

"Why are you here?!" Jimin asked. "The city could've known!"

"I would worry about that if I was you." Jung kook said. Throwing the suitcase onto the wooden table and flicked open the cover, the documents spilt out, but the picture was set on the pile of papers carefully. Jung kook picked up the photo and showed it to Jimin. In turn, the other man's eyes widened in shock and pressed his lips together. "What's this?" The taller male asked, shoving the picture into Jimin's face. The other just looked away, his face fading in colour, he had clasped his hands together until his knuckles turned white.

"Where did you find that?" Jimin questioned, reaching out for the photo, but Jung kook just held it further away from the man's reach. "Give it to me! This doesn't concern you!"

"What do you mean by that?! I have that white hair boy chase me at Taehyung's apartment and another two of whoever they are chasing me! Tell me a reason why does this not concern me?!" Jung kook argued back. Jimin stapled back in shock, clearly not prepared that the trio tried to fight with Jung kook so easily. He bit his lips, and then his posture relaxed as if his whole being was sighing. Jung kook lowered his arm and let the picture rest on his fingertips, he, too, sighed deeply, not knowing why the three boys needed what he had.

"What did they want?" Jimin spoke up, folding his arms. Jung kook walked towards the suitcase and picked up the documents. Jimin scammed through it, his eyebrows furrowing and then his eyes own wide in shock. He brought his hand to his mouth and choked out a small gasp. "No... it can't be. They wanted us to scour the area because of the serum and these? I refuse to believe that what they did!"

"It's written there, these are proof. Seokjin is already on my side, it's your own choice." Jung kook affirmed, bringing the papers away and placing them neatly in the suitcase. The photograph was left on Jimin's table, just in case, the silver-haired wanted to keep it. "Now it's your turn, tell me who they are, or I will have no choice but to eradicate."

"They... we... they are all my adopted brothers."Jimin started off as Jung kook turned around to hear his teammate out. The soldier leaned against the table. "We never actually have these abilities naturally, none of us did. We were all test subjects that... that turned out to be successful. I cannot bear to see them suffer by themselves when I return back home. I took them in, along with my parents, they seemed to be in great shape until I left for HYYH." Jimin's voice broke a little.

"I barely visited them. After knowing that Taehyung was gone, they were furious, Jackson left home and Mark went to find him. And BamBam was left alone at home to take care of Mom and Dad... And I... I am just here... hiding."

Jung kook eyed the man and walked to him, picking up some skills where Taehyung taught him before. He lifted his hand and patted Jimin's back gently. The soldier was still very stiff, no being able to understand gesture fully. Once Jimin pulled away, he wiped the tears with his shirt sleeve. Jung kook cracked a small smile and looked up, noticing how a shadow was growing bigger by the second.

"Jimin..." Jung kook whispered. "do you have a gun?"

"Y-yeah... why?"

"Give it to me." Jung kook said, stretching his hand out as the man went to pass the soldier the weapon of choice. Jung kook pointed it at the window, his finger resting on the cold trigger. He saw the shadowy shape growing in size and the soldier readied himself to fire. The figure went through the glass easily and Jung kook fired first, the bullet going the figure, but it lost its shape, condensing and forming the black hooded figure he saw before. He grabbed his shoulder as blood covered his hand. Jimin ran towards the boy but Jung kook fired at the ground, startling the speedster.

"Don't shoot him! He is my brother!" Jimin shouted. Jung kook promptly ignored the command and walked towards the boy and pointed the barrel at the boy's forehead, pushing back the hood and revealed a face that filled with hatred. Jung kook looked at the boy, his finger resting on the trigger, ready to fire at once.

"Tell me, what got you so desperate that you dared to thrash my place and fight me?" Jung kook asked, bending lower to match the boy's height. He was eye to eye with the boy and the other male leaned back. However, Jung kook just pushed the gun forward, the barrel digging into the young man's forehead once again.

"We just want to know what was in there. You were one of them, we know."

"You know nothing." Jung kook spat."You know nothing about Cipher, what they did. Who they killed, who they wrecked. Tell me, what made you so vengeful that you would go your way in killing me?" Jung kook continued to list out things that the ignorant child never knew about. "If my assumptions are right, you are basically Cipher property. You were created, your abilities now belong to HYYH. They owned you now! They are getting corrupted, and if you don't understand what that means you will never know the true meaning of the people you work with!" Jung kook shouted, he did not notice how he had already taken the barrel away from the boy's forehead. The boy shuddered and Jimin grabbed Jung kook's shoulders.

"You are taking the news worse than I expected..." Jimin muttered. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why should I?"

"Why are you turning out like Taehyung! He was miserable and yearned for death because of you! And now..." Jimin trailed off.

Jung kook shook off Jimin's hands and grabbed his suitcase, only to be stopped by the two other boys he encountered before. He brought the gun up and had it prepared and everything, yet he couldn't bring himself to fire two bullets. His targets were there in front of him, it was an easy shit. He saw his hand shake erratically as he saw Taehyung behind them, his hands on his head, ruffling their hair. Jung kook blinked and Taehyung was gone, his hands were still shaking uncontrollably.

Jung kook was succumbing himself into overwhelming guilt. The pressure of killing someone was finally tumbling down onto his shoulders. The barrel of the gun dipped, and he grabbed for his head, the uncontrollable pain was back, crawling all over his system and taking control of his body. 

"Jung kook?! Jung kook are you alright?" Jimin asked. The soldier dropped the case and lrurched forward, but one of the boys, Jung kook could not make out which one, held him in place. The hands that were grabbing for his body was scarring, it felt like scientists were allowed to touch and examine him like before. The male swatted the hands away, his vision growing fuzzy as darkness welcomed him. The spots were dancing in front of him, chanting to force him to sleep. The voices became distant and all he heard was Jimin shouting something to someone else.


	29. Chapter 29

"Ah, yes. I will keep that in mind. If Jung kook wakes up, ring me up." Seokjin replied, pacing around the room as he talked on his phone.

"Did you find anything on Taehyung?" Jimin asked hopefully. Seokjin gave an audible sigh that had transfer the idea across. He could already hear the pacing of the speedster. His footsteps echoed in his head, mirroring his own pacing. "Well... alright. Call when you have found anything."

"Yeah. I will." Seokjin replied, slipping his hand into his pockets. Jimin ended the call and Seokjin through his phone onto the sofa, a loud sigh escaping from his lips as he grabbed the whiskey from his table.

Seokjin leaned against his the outdoor balcony from his suite, a glass of whiskey on the side of the railing. His black sweater and sweatpants hugged his figure loosely, his night was most probably ruined, his next mission was passed onto someone else and he was practically eager to get out of his apartment. The orange liquid swirled around the glass as he picked it up deftly with his fingers. He brought the glass to the edge of his lips, the smell of the alcohol attacking his nose, but he never drank it. He never did since the minute he poured it into his glass. He sets it down again, unwilling to drink it for the countless amount of times in the cold night.

He spotted the snow that dotted the city below, some fell into his hair, splattered on his shoulders and shirt. He brushed it off, the cold sending shiver down his chest. He sighed, leaving the whiskey behind him. He pulled open the door, the metal handle was stinging to his fingers. He grunted and finally got the door open, however, before he could step in, he heard someone getting onto the balcony.

"You ain't gonna finish your drink? 1964, it would taste good." The voice commented. Seokjin turned around and lunged towards the intruder, his hands grabbing the intruder's throat. The assassin then pushed the man over the edge of the balcony, his fingers digging into the flesh. The wind ripped through his hair and blew the mask off the male that was leaning back precariously over the balcony. Seokjin saw the mass amount of chocolate hair and the tanned skin under the moonlight.

"N-no..." His voice seemed to get clogged up in his throat. He lets go of the man's throat and took a few steps back. His shoes skidding against the wooden floor. His heart was racing off to the sky, he gulped, the tension was building in his throat, it was hurting him physically hurting him. The man unfolds himself from the railing and grabbed the whiskey off the edge, the liquid sloshing in the glass. The intruder ripped the hoodie away from his head and revealed the soldier that Seokjin had already presumed dead. Seokjin turned quickly and went into his apartment with the rush of nervousness. He snatched his gun with the silencer attached. He pointed the barrel at the soldier, unable to process everything clearly.

"Never. You are not real." Seokjin pushed, he was in denial, he knew that the man was standing right in front of him. He was in flesh and blood, walking, breathing and looking at him. Seokjin dips his gun tip a little, and dropped the weapon completely, he was drowning in an ocean of confusion as the man took a few steps forward, bringing the glass of whiskey with him. Seokjin could not move, he was rooted to the ground, his feet seemed to coated with thick layers of cement and the thing that haunts him was coming towards his being at lightning speed. "You are not real."

"I am."

"Y-you lived!" Seokjin yelled, flinging the glass of whiskey away from Taehyung's hands. The glass flew and hits the ground, the sound of broken glass flying everywhere, skidding against the floor. "Then why?! WHY?! It was so long! Why didn't you visit Jung kook?! He went his way to hide documents from HYYH just to get us away from the trouble of another broken society!" The blonde shouted. "You don;t understand how much trauma he had suffered, his mind...it's painful to see him hiding everything from everyone else."

Seokjin shook his head, bringing his hands to his hair and gripping a few blonde locks. The silky stands entangled between his fingers as he tried to make himself think, clearly enough to say something other than spelling out each and every emotion he felt and each and everything he had seen after the brunette's unfortunate "passing".

"Please... go to Jung kook, say something, do something that can make him feel better." Seokjin pleaded. "Even if it's a note, he would know... his hopes would be pulled up. Just please... do something!"

"I cannot. As much as I want to help him... I couldn't." Taehyung sighed, grabbing Seokjin's shoulders. His fingers were cold, cold to touch and hold, the stinging feeling was crawling up Seokjin's throat. "He must not know. For the sake of his own safety, he must not know that I am alive."

Seokjin tipped Taehyung's grip from his shoulders, the soldier took a small step back, distancing himself from his friend. The assassin wanted to hug him, he wanted to say that everything was fine, everything under control and that Taehyung could just come back and solve the huge problem that they were dealing with at hand. But he could not bring himself to say any of that, he was lost, he was torn and confuse who should he side with. The blonde took an audible shaky breath in, composing himself.

"How.... how are you still alive? Still

in one whole piece?" Seokjin asked, avoiding all eye contact with the man standing in front of him. Seokjin did not see any fresh wounds just by looking at Taehyung, maybe the thick hoodie and pants might be hiding it from his eyes. The brunette did not answer, he simply just shook his head and pressed his index finger to his lips.

"You came here just to tell me about nothing? You came here so that you could parade yourself in front of me... to show that you are alive after being home for a week?!"

"Yes."

"You f*cking bastard of a soldier." Seokjin went up to Taehyung did and raised his hand and brought it down quickly. A cold hearty slap rang out in the night air and the sound was so satisfying to the blonde, yet as he saw Taehyung face jerk to the side, he could not shake the feeling off his back. His eyes filled with guilt and remorse that Seokjin wanted to say that everything was being just alright. "If you cannot tell Jung kook, at least tell Jimin. He deserved to know at least."

"I will. I have to." Taehyung whispered, pulling himself to face Seokjin once again. The brunette swept his hair to the side and brought his hood up, Seokjin noticed bruised knuckles and purpled fingers. The assassin reached out, but Taehyung was already climbing over the railing, his legs dangling down to the roads below. Without another word, he leapt down, Seokjin ran towards the edge, only to see the man disappear into the night and not reappearing.

*****************************

Jimin rested his head against the back of his couch, breathing in the cold air as he ended the call with Seokjin. He brought his arm to his forehead, wiping the sweat that had beaded on his skin. He lifted himself from the back of the couch when Mark entered the living room, his sweater off and he only wore simple clothing he had borrowed from his brothers. Mark collapsed down onto the chair at the dining table, his head in his hands as he took a deep and audible breath in. Jimin slid into the seat next to the younger boy, looking at his younger brother in affection. His face was etched with distress, his eyebrows furrowed together and his lips pressing thinly against each other,

"Night terrors?" Jimin asked, his hands grabbing Mark's free one. He gently thumbed the younger boy's knuckles in an attempt to calm him down.

"Yeah..."Mark mustered out. "Sorry, can't get it over my head."

"What about Jung kook? Is he doing fine?" Jimin asked.

"No... he isn't really. Jackson took the watch, said something about nightmares and crying." The boy replied, letting go of his hair to put his hands down together. Jimin looked away and took his hand away from Mark's. He closed his eyes, remembering how Taehyung would also scream and cry as he slept at night. He could not forget the time where his friend screamed himself awake. His mind readings were going off the charts, his heart was racing at top speed.

Jimin shook away the thought and focus on his brother instead. However, before he could say something to break the tense mood. Mark thrown a letter at his older brother, the speedster found an envelope sitting on his lap, the brown paper sealed up with a coil of a thread next to a loop. The stamp in the middle spelt out HYYH perfectly and Jimin grimaces as he unravelled the thread, showing the contents inside.

"Do we have to attend?" Mark asked when Jimin looked through the papers. The older male frowned, it was another mission for the team. The crisp paper suddenly left very heavy on his fingers. Jimin's eyes were glued to the keywords that stood out to him, masquerade, private information and kill. He furrowed his eyebrows, noticing how the identifications and information were printed on a separate sheet of paper. His brother peeked over his shoulder and leaned into the information so close until Jimin decided to hit his face with the documents.

"We have to, this is our duty." Jimin decided. "I will have to tell the rest about this, you will stay here and protect your brothers when I am gone."

"No... I am coming with you. With Jung kook's state, you are not going to progress any further than you are now." Mark argued back.

"But what you don't understand is that Jackson and BamBam need you too. You have to protect them when I am not here, please. Both sides are now at war, HYYH and Cipher would not be different sooner or later and we will all die." Jimin pleaded, both of his hands on Mark's shoulders.

"You cannot save everyone." Mark retaliated. He shrugged off Jimin's hands and walked deeper into the apartment, disappearing into his own room.

The morning drew close, and the speedster did not get any sleep of sorts. He just stayed on the couch, his mind fogging up with thoughts that drew him over the edge. Jung kook woke up with a fresh set of clothing, eye bags formed under his eyes and his face was gaunt and his hair was messy. Jimin looked up and greeted the soldier who asked for reports that Mark talked about. Jimin quickly briefed him about the new mission. Jimin passed him the new suit he received a few hours ago.

Jung kook thumbed it, and the fabric creases, Jimin hastily put on his own, the embroidery framed his figure and the black dress shirt was tucked inside neatly. He styled his hair without any caution and turned to look back at Jung kook who had already suited up. The man walked away wordlessly, his long legs swiftly transported him to go elsewhere into the apartment.

"Let's go, we don't have time."

*****************************

The masquerade was held in the morning until night. It was a huge party for Jung kook, the atmosphere was very posh and elegant. He sets his mask onto his face, a black mask that shielded the top of his face. He set it in between his nose and fixed his suit, making himself look presentable. Seokjin sets on his too, with the exception that he was more flashy, studded with jewels and small pieces of soft feathers were placed strategically around the brim. The group slipped in earpieces to further communicate once they had split up. Seokjin opened his mouth to say something, however, he shook his head and turned back around. Jung kook exited the car first, knowing who he was supposed to engage and take the needed information from.

He got out of the car, setting his feet down gently onto the wet ground. He emerged from the vehicle and was greeted with flashes from cameras and loud noises. He blocked them out, walking quickly to the main doors, the building was magnificent, marble columns and velvet carpeting under his shoes. The polished ground reflected his face and he quickly looked up as classically music filled his ears, the venue was very beautiful. People dancing and chatting amongst each other. Their catering for food was meticulously planned as well, platters of gourmet pastries and wine. Jung kook stepped in, noticing how people tend to crowd around those who were pretty famous and handsome.

He fixed his mask and took a shaky breath in. He tried his best to blend in, picking up a tall glass of champagne from the cloth-draped table. The glass stem stood thin and unfamiliar in between his fingers. He stood at the corner of the ballroom, the bright lights hanging overhead was distracting, he must focus on the man he needs to get the information from. One figure walked through the mass amounts of dresses and suits and came towards Jung kook. The soldier let his gaze drop to his glass and not catch the interest of the stranger.

"You are lonely here, no partner to dance with?" He commented. His drawl sent Jung kook reeling.

"Not really, I came as a plus one, I am not very fond of waltzing across the room." Jung kook replied, lying through his teeth, he seemed very interested in his own champagne, the golden yellow liquid that was filled with fizzing bubbles. "What bring you here?"

"I cannot tell you." He said, his hands sitting in his suit. Jung kook narrowed his eyes, it was a gesture that Taehyung would do quite a lot, stuffing his hands into his clothes when he was nervous or scared. "I was told not to."

"Same here." Jung kook retorted.

"Maybe you want to dance with me? You and I are very lonely men, it seemed to very fitting for the both of us to dance the night away." He offered, bending forward and extending his hand forward. Jung kook set down his untouched drink and took the man's hand. He eagerly dragged the soldier onto the dance floor, his hands on Jung kook's waist. "Good choice to dance with me."

Jung kook could smell the faint cologne as they moved around, it gave Jung kook a chance to scan the area, trying to spot the man he needed to find. He squinted when a familiar looking man sat near the main table, drinking a glass of whiskey, the information drive was hanging loosely on his back. Jung kook saw it, he needed to take it quickly. He jerked the two of them nearer to the man.

"Woah, slow down there. No rush for dancin'. " He chuckled, clasping on Jung kook's hand tighter. The soldier was surprised and looked down at their joined hands, however, behind the suit sleeve, Jung kook spotted white bandages and cuts along the inside of his arm. It reminded Jung kook of Taehyung's condition, there will always be bandages around his body. His masked face was not familiar to him at all, maybe it was just the mask's doing, keeping the other's identity a secret.

"Jung kook, you are close to the subject. Try to divert away and get his attention." Seokjin's voice rang in his ear.

"You seem very distracted, are you feeling alright?" The stranger asked. His smile was so similar, Jung kook almost wanted to scream out loud, it was so frustrating, knowing that it was a masquerade, he would not be able to know the identity of the man.

Jung kook stopped dancing. "I have to go, I have something to finish." He let's go of the man's hand and went towards the objective, walking past women clad in magnificent dresses and men in expensive tailored suits. He walked slowly towards the subject, Mr Huang, that was how he was addressed by his other followers. Jung kook tried his best to crack a smile and he went towards the man.

"Well hello there." The man turned. And grabbed Jung kook by the metal arm and the soldier tightened his arm and was pulled close towards Huang. The man relaxed a little, but his body was tensing up and his muscles seem to contract with every ticking second. Jung kook peered to Reagan's neck, the information hung around his neck. Jung kook eyed it and turned his attention back to Huang's face, he slung his arm around the neck of the man and forced out a sincere chuckle.

"Hello to you too." Jung kook replied. He pulled himself up and settled on Huang's lap, his own cold fingers dancing across the exposed flesh on his victim's neck. He slipped out a knife hidden in his sleeves, the cold blade sliding out effortlessly. Huang was distracted by Jung kook's constant shift, the soldier tried to keep up with the conversation, but all he could think of was to kill. He pulled out the blade swiftly and lurched it towards Huang's neck, the blade poked out of the other side of the man's neck. The guests around him screamed and security was alerted.

Jung kook got out of his lap quickly, picking up the drive that hung loosely around the subject's limp neck and dropped it into his breast pocket. He bolted off, noticing Jimin ripping off his mask and unbuttoning his suit. Seokjin came towards them, gun in hand and looking around frantically as the swarm of guests that were rushing to get to safety.

"Do you have it?" Jimin asked. Jung kook nodded and ripped his mask off his face he needed the space to breathe, additionally, he could not really see anything. Jung kook looked around only to see the man he danced with pull out a gun from his blazer and pointed at a few men, firing with great accuracy.

"We have to go." Seokjin said, grabbing Jung kook's arm.

"But..! What about him! That man! He is going to get himself killed!" Jung kook protested.

"He will be fine by himself!" Seokjin yelled back, his grip on Jung kook's hand tightened.

"I must save him! Take the drive and go!" Jung kook shouted back.

"You can't save everyone Jung kook, leave him be or you'll get yourself killed off!" He


	30. Chapter 30

Jung kook tossed the necklace towards Seokjin's direction and the assassin caught it in mid-air, letting go of the younger male's arm. Jung kook took the opportunity and ran towards the man that was firing aimlessly now, he could tell, the bullets were running out, he would be at his very last shot soon. Jung kook dodged a fist and threw out a kick, hitting one of the opposing team's men right in the jaw.

He turned and grabbed an abandoned gun on the ground and began firing, trying his best to get himself across the level and towards the man. He made it across quickly and grabbed the figure's arm and pulled him out, as the firing began to pick up speed and sound, Jung kook ran out of decent ammo too, the bullets already started to wisp passed their ears and hair. Jung kook extended his arms and blocked a few bullets from his face. Sparks flew and the shells fell.

"Let's go! You are gonna get yourself killed if you continue to stay here and fight!" Jung kook shouted, reaching out to grab the man's arm, he whipped his head around and Jung kook caught a glimpse of the frenzy that was hidden behind the masked face. Almost immediately Taehyung's face came into view, but before Jung kook could say anything else, his own conscience, or instincts rather grabbed the man by the blazer and crouched behind one of the overturned tables. "Stay down. This is an order."

He looked through the possibilities he had at his own disposal, there were not much he could do, only to fight, hope, or die. The last choice did not really sound that appealing.

"I am bringing you your shield, keep an eye out for it." Jimin buzzed in. Jung kook peeked out from behind the table, he eyed the dance floor and listened for footsteps. He quickly took out his blazer and threw it to the ground, it was getting hard to breathe, with all dust that was entering his own system, in no time they will suffocate. Jung kook picked up his blazer and stuffed it into the man's hand, motioning him to cover his mouth. As the dust settled slowly to the ground, a shadowy figure popped out from the back of the table, and lunged for Jung kook's head, the man groaned as the hand snatched a few locks of his hair when he struggled to escape. He reached up and twisted the man's wrist, he then jumped back up and threw out a kick, before dodging another set of grabbing hands.

He grabbed a wine bottle that as rolling around and brought it down onto the figure's head, the glass cracked and pieces of green glass flew all over the place. Some of them chipped off and cut up Jung kook's hand, but he could not care less at that point.

"Shield incoming!" Jimin called out through the comms and Jung kook turned, catching a glint of metal that flew through the air, however, he turned when he was not supposed to. His stomach connected with a fist and he flew backwards, his shoulder slamming towards the hard ground before he rolled onto his back, the pain was consuming his abdomen.

"Jung kook!" The stranger yelled, trying to stand up. His coffee was muffled by coughing as he took the blazer away from his nose and mouth.

"You stay there, this is not safe for you! Get out of the strike zone!" Jung kook ordered, his healing factor sped up and the pain was dulled, he got up and saw the shield on the ground a few meters away from him. He crouched and charged, dodging a strike and did a sloppy roundhouse kick that only distracted the man. He swooped in just in time to grab the straps of his shield and protect himself from another shower of bullets. "Goddammit, they never run out of ammo, do they?!"

The bullets were beginning to pick up speed, the sound was starting to sting his ears and his hands were clammy around the leather straps. He took the risk and threw the shield towards the first shooter, it hits him in the throat and the man fell backwards. However, the other two weren't being any help to his own cause, a few bullets pricked his metal arm and ricocheted off, but at least three-quarters of his body was still flesh. He lurched forward and backwards, bullets throwing him off guard. He turned to find out who was attacking him but he was shot in the thigh and chest. Blood spilt all over his dress shirt and the smell of blood, dust and gunpowder filled his nose.

He dove away and grabbed his shield, charging towards the other two intruders. The pain became a throbbing prick as his healing factor took over, he rammed head first onto one of them, then proceeded to aim the firing gun at the last enemy. The firing ceased and Jung kook pushed the body away, he wiped the grime off his face and got towards the man that was supposedly still hiding behind the table. He limped towards it and found that his blazer was lying on the ground and the man was gone.

"Piece of sh*t, ran off by himself. That prick." He cursed, his grip on his shield tightened. He got towards the main entrance, Seokjin brought up a huge coat and draped it around Jung kook's shoulders. The sky was painted heavily with light blue and white, the sun hanging precariously in the sky and the heat was immense. The soldier got a glimpse of many different people screaming and demanding for answers, as well as security and cordoned off the whole area. They had just managed to skip out without anyone noticing. The lights were blinding, a mixture of yellow, blue and red swirled around in the sky. He tugged the coat over his shoulder and walked weakly towards the vehicle that was awaiting them near the roadside.

Jung kook slumped in with a groan and took the coat away from his shoulders. He pressed against his wounds and allowed himself to heal. Jimin looked over his shoulder and his eyebrows were stitched together in concern, but there was something hidden from Jung kook. But damn, he was in too much pain to think properly. He tried to sit up, but the vehicle jerking him forward slammed him backwards. He endured the position until they reached back to base. He thumbed the information drive as his body slowly built itself back, repairing torn flesh and broken tissues. He could feel the bullet hole decrease in size, the blood stopped flowing and the pain was now a small needle prick every time he tried to move. He eyed the drive with great interest, what could he possibly contain that it requires assassination and a fight?

"We're here," Seokjin said, opening the car door and helping out Jung kook to get out of the vehicle. He pocketed the drive and got out, his thigh has yet to fully amend, he grunted and tried to walk, it was a slight limp, but he could manage. He got through the security and the bright lights that filled the floors. They quickly made their way to Namjoon's office, taking the lift as they wanted to ascend quickly.

Seokjin slammed the button impatiently, and Jung kook watched the industrialized back intently. He saw that the airships had been repaired and that new weaponry was being designed as time flew by. The constant ticking in Jung kook's mind counted down as he saw men training and building up the damaged ships.

He saw that the whole company had changed in their morales, their way in how the world should and should not function, the sheer determination that they, once they had in their work, was turned into greed. He shook his head unconsciously, it was something oddly intriguing, yet it was also a highly disturbing thought. Jimin sighed audibly, folding his arms as he too, turned and observe what was happening below their feet. The soft sounding ring filled in the still air and the doors of the elevator hummed open. Jung kook pressed the shield against his hands before following the rest of his team. They walked down corridors and passed by colleagues holding up weaponry and documents of every kind. They got to a larger office, where Namjoon was waiting for them to arrive with the certain type of information he wanted to receive.

His leg cocked up onto his knee, and his fingers sifting through papers whilst clicking a ball pointed pen with his free hand. The man glanced up when Seokjin cleared his throat, the assassin took off his coat and threw it at the leather sofa behind him. Jung kook tossed his shield towards the chair and folded his arms. Seokjin reached out into his pocket and pulled out the drive, slamming it onto Namjoon's desk. The sound was so loud that it echoed around the room. The man was seemingly startled, his eyebrows perked up and a slight gasp could be caught. Namjoon took it and placed it into his breast pocket silently, Jung kook could not help but let out a pathetic chuckle.

"A little gratitude would be nice. We have to get shot at just to get your stupid information." Jung kook said, looking at Namjoon dead in the eye. Upon saying that, the older man turned his head towards Seokjin's direction, his eyes showed worry, yet Seokjin's displayed none of that. The soldier remembered what the blonde man had said before, how Namjoon had changed, how he was different and foreign. Jung kook understood what he meant by that then.

"T-thank you. I-I have to get going." Namjoon sputtered, sparing another glance at Seokjin before heading out, his black coat fluttering behind him. Jung kook let out a sigh and dropped the coat, going towards Seokjin, only to see him tear up and let out a soft sob. Jimin went forward and hugged his friend tightly, trying his best to comfort the taller man. Seokjin buried his face into Jimin's shoulder, letting it all out as Jung kook watched. He turned and faced the door, only to see Yoongi standing at the entrance, his fists tightened. Jung kook grabbed his shield and fixed into his arm, ready to protect the two when needed.

"Why are you here? I thought Hoseok told you to leave this place."Yoongi growled. Jung kook narrowed his eyes and saw Yoongi's jaw grit. "You are not allowed here, after what you did to Taehyung, to my parents, and to the rest of the world itself. You are a criminal, I hope you know that personally." Jung kook lowered his shield when he calculated roughly that he was not going to attack.

"Hoseok never told me to leave." Jung kook replied. Yoongi frowned even further, his breathing had gone heavy and Jung kook's grip on his shield tightened again. "I didn't do anything to Taehyung, it was his choice to jump."

"You should have saved him." Yoongi spat. "I hated him but you should have."

"You don't understand what is going on with Taehyung, do not say sh*t that you are not well informed about." Jung kook warned, putting his free hand in front of him as he spoke. "Jimin, take Seokjin get out of here, Yoongi and I have to talk about this." He gestured towards the gap between the two men and Jimin tugged at Seokjin's shoulder and led him out of the office.

"Don't make yourself seem like a good person, that you're on our side, you're not. No matter how hard you try to redeem yourself, you killed my family and Taehyung!" Yoongi roared.

"You clearly have no idea what's going on with Taehyung? You never checked on him... he had been suffering for so goddamned long and what have you done?! He clearly wanted a clean world! A place where there's no war and conflict! He wanted peace!" Jung kook argued back.

"Well, he cannot love without a war! Without it, he will rot away! That goes the same to you!"

"MAYBE IF YOU JUST KNEW WHAT'S GOING ON IN HIS MIND, LOOK AT IT FROM HIS EYES, THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!" Jung kook shouted, his voice gone a little raw and off course. He was angry, blood was boiling and he wanted to throw the shield at Yoongi so badly, the temptation was too much. But he suppressed it down, not wanting to cause any more trouble than they already have at hand. He walked forward and brushed past Yoongi, who remained silent, his face hidden behind the messy mop of faded coloured hair.

The soldier made his way to the lifts and took the first one that had arrived. He leaned against the railings, the building was filled with industrialized pipes and ships, cargos were littered around the corners and cones were placed to indicate the weaponry and men that were supposed to be positioned at. He squinted his eyes when he saw a grey hooded figure going around a ship and summoning fire from his hands. He did not damage it till it was fully dysfunctional, only some core wiring and engines that could possibly lead to overarching property damage when flown.

He jumped around to aircraft and machinery, allowing his hands to light up in flames and melt away the precious metal. Jung kook immediately slammed his hand on one of the elaborate buttons, and the door rolled opened. He quickly exited it and ran towards the hangar. His legs pounding against the ground just like how his heart was moving, it was loud, his mind pounded along with it. He swung the first door open and found himself in the hanger, the planes immediately felt a few hundred time larger than what Jung kook had anticipated when in the lift. 

He got towards the glowing light at the extreme end of the hangar, dodging a few swings of heavy-duty tools. He got towards the behind of the machine and reached out, his metal hand covering the hooded figure's mouth. At first, the figure thrashed around and tried to burn Jung kook's hand. However, once he registered what was going on and that the person behind him was an ally, he stopped struggling.

"What are you doing here?!" Jung kook hissed, his hand around Mark's wrist. "This place is dangerous! Didn't Jimin tell you not to meddle with things you don't know about?!"

"I am trying to delay the world ending. That documents you brought ... I saw it. They wanted to create more soldiers like you, for security, but they also want a peaceful world, a New World Order." Mark explained.

The New World Order? Wasn't that what Cipher wanted beforehand?

"They want to eradicate all that is seemingly evil... they want to kill innocents?!" 

"That's what I had heard."


	31. Chapter 31

"Let's get you back to my place, okay?" Jimin whispered his hand on the upper portion of Seokjin's strong back. "We can calm you down there." His voice was fragile, he tried not to sound as broken, but without Hoseok's help, his soothing ability, Seokjin was basically not able to function for a few hours.

Jimin feared that his friend would stare at a blank wall for hours at a time, his eyes empty as he would not move a slight vein. He led his friend down slowly towards the lift, focusing to put one foot forward.

"He is still alive." Seokjin breathes out, his voice crackly and hoarse. He wiped the tears away from his eyes and cheeks. He sniffles and stood up straight, his posture rigid and forced. "I was supposed to tell you." Jimin was confused, his kept his hand on Seokjin's stiff back, the speedster tried to process whatever nonsense his friend had just spluttered out. Who was still alive? He pressed both of his lips together and stitched both of his eyebrows together, he was about to say something, anything, to fill the silence between them.

Seokjin shook his head and let out a sigh, his lips trembling. His tear stained cheeks were sunken, he did not have the usual glow he possessed a few years ago. Or rather, a few months ago when Seokjin was still happy to join the company along with Namjoon. Jimin's phone rang in his pocket, the cell buzzed near his leg and he fumbled to get it out, almost dropping it in the process.

He did not recognize the number, the shrill ring began to buzz in his head. The number was just labeled as "Unknown", Jimin was hesitant to pick up such a number, he did not want to tracked down. Slowly, he answered the call and phone and brought the speaker next to his ear. He glanced at Seokjin apologetically, the assassin returned a smaller smile and motioned for Jimin to go on. The younger man turned and huffed, ready to scold the other person on the other line when a voice spoke up from the other side.

"Jimin." It said. Jimin almost dropped his phone once more. No, it couldn't be him. "Listen to me."

"How would I know if you are real?" The speedster chokes out, swallowing thickly. His fingers were trembling and he was growing very restless, he tapped his foot on the ground at a very fast pace, the sound was added on to the weird and oddly faint static noise he received on the other line.

"I will prove it to you." He said. He paused for a few seconds as if he was weighing out his choices. "Meet me on the roof of the main base now. You and I have to talk privately."

"What about Seokjin, he is with me now." Jimin snapped, his words were said through gritted teeth and balled up fists.

"He knows, he can come too." The other person replied. Jimin ended the call and stuffed it in his pockets. He pulled out a set of bandages from his hot pockets and quickly wrapped his hands around it, the fabric twirled around the edge of his knuckles and palms. The speedster ripped it apart and brought Seokjin along with him into the vacant loft and punched the number that goes towards the roofs. He stood stiffly to the side, his fingers were shaking and he grabbed his hand tightly.

"You didn't tell me." Jimin started off, his voice barely a whisper.

"The walls have ears". Seokjin replied.

The blonde stopped talking and looked away, his black eyes fixed on the hangar below them. Jimin started to get more restless, he began tapping his foot rapidly on the ground. The rhythmic tapping was going to drive the younger man crazy. The elevator came to a stop and the doors rolled open, Jimin quickly stepped out and pushed another heavy duty for open with his hand. His body had a mind of its own, it was not controlled by Jimin himself anymore, it was something else, driving him over the edge.

Seokjin grabbed Jimin's shoulder, and the speedster was pulled back by a few steps.

"Fair warning, you must be ready for this. He is not the same man he might claim he is." Seokjin said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jimin questioner, turning around.

"He's hurt, clearly he doesn't want anyone to know. Additionally, he might know things we have no idea that is happening as of right now."

Jimin nodded his head meekly, sighing out loud and stepping out again, the wind rustling in between the strands of hair and his clothes fluttering in the strong wind. He flinched and the wind hit his exposed neck and face, the cold was unbearable. There was a figure sitting at the edge of the building, his back facing Jimin and Seokjin.

He turned when Jimin's shoe stepped in crunchy gravel. His face was shielded by his hoodie and a mask was covering the bottom half of his face. He stood up, unfolding himself from the edge and faced the two men. The sun behind the mysterious figure cast a cold and very foreign glow around his body. His legs, thin, the way he dressed, unkempt. A few strands of his brown hair poked out of his hoodie and yet Jimin could not link any of the things he just observed back to his "dead" friend.

"I don't know you." Jimin started, balling up his fists.

"I think I should explain." The figure replied back, dropping down to the normal ground. The sole of his shoe crushed he wet gravel on the ground and Jimin took a step back, shaking his head.

"I think you being here has already explained enough."

"Look, Jimin... I-!" He started to speak, but Jimin was having none of it. He charged up and sprinted towards the man, his balling up his fist and it connected with the figure's jaw. He stumbled backwards, his heel of his shoes duh into the gravel. The hooded figure grabbed the edge to stable himself, he brought his hand to his jaw and held it in place before speaking up again. "Listen to me!"

"Why should I ?! You've never listened to me! Why did you leave us all alone?! The team is falling apart by the minute and you are just running away from everything you are coming across!" Jimin shouted, his vision was getting blurry and he furiously wiped the tears that were selling up in his eyes. He bit his lip to stop himself from crying, he needed to be strong, he was the one that the group had to depend on as of right then.

"I'm sorry to keep this a secret," Taehyung replied, not looking up. "I have to, I cannot risk it anymore. If I'm pronounced dead, I'm dead. It has to be that way."

" "It has to be that way." " Jimin repeated bitterly. "Yeah, no kidding, allowing us to suffer more than we actually have to is not enough for you, isn't it ?"

Taehyung took off his mask and shook his head. There was a slight bruise on his jawline, where Jimin had struck, that was a few scratches in his lips and cheeks, indicating that he had gone into secret missions on his own accord. The brunette walked towards the speedster, Jimin in turn, raised his hand and slapped Taehyung on his cheeks harshly. Seokjin stepped in and grabbed Jimin's arm, ready to control the man if he got too violent. Taehyung nodded towards Seokjin, and the blonde let's go.

"You son of a bitch!" Jimin screamed out loud, his hand stung from the harsh slap. But seeing Taehyung well and alive in front of him just caused him to get violent, get irrational. It was so cruel of him, dropping off the grid without a single goddamned trace and returning back without much to say at all. "You know how much Jung kook missed you? You know how desperate he had become?! You know how much we want you back with us?!" 

"I know. I saw at the gala, how he acted... it's not like him." Taehyung replied, his eyes flickering up and down, his attention clearly divided and at somewhere else.

"Just tell me why? Why did you cause yourself to fall?" Jimin relented. Getting angry over something like that would not help their cases at all, he should concentrate on the impending doom that HYYH would submerge itself in in the future.

Taehyung wanted to say something, he wanted to explain his case, his side of things. But Jimin would not get anything of it as a siren halted throughout the building and a helicopter came into view in front of them. It blew some gravel behind the three and Taehyung pulled his mask back upward, pulling his hood back up to shield his face to see.

"I have to go." Taehyung hissed, turning to run off. "Don't tell Jung kook about this encounter... he can't know about this... not now." His voice was full of urgency and remorse that Jimin could not help but agree. The men in the helicopter yelled out something and Taehyung acted it as it was his cue to go, if not he would get captured. He ran to the far side of the roof and jumped off the building, his body disappearing in a blink of an eye. Jimin turned to look back and force to not show a frown, he exhaled out deeply as Seokjin grabbed his hand, trying to work out something in his mind.

The blonde waved the men off, the helicopter hovered in its place for a few minutes before deciding to open fire. The souls was like a deadly shower of bullets. The bullets rain down of the two and Jimin grabbed Seokjin quickly and held his friend's neck in place before dashing down the building as well, running vertically down the tall skyscraper. His shoe connected with the bricks and glass as he dashed down, the bullets were still following him, nipping at his legs and arm, the orange friction became a blur when the two reached the ground. Jung kook came sprinting out of the main doors, his shield in hand and he shielded the two of his teammates.

Jimin looked around, screams could be heard and people were running away from the main streets and the cars drive against the flow of traffic to get away from the strike zone.

"Stand down or we'll shoot!" Someone yelled from above. Jimin's head shot up and he gritted his teeth as he saw the helicopter above them, Yoongi standing near the door, a megaphone in hand as he yelled out orders. He narrowed his eyes as the flying vehicle began to descend. The wind ruffled his hair as helicopter blades were dangerously close to the glass windows.

"Jung kook, take Seokjin and my brothers and go. I'll meet you in Queens!" Jimin ordered. He unbuttoned his blazer and threw it on the ground, his arms began to fan the two away.

"We cannot leave you here alone!" Seokjin protested. "We have to fight too."

"This is my fight, get the rest to Queens. Find the boy name Kim Yugeom and Park Jinyoung! Convince them to join you!" Jimin yelled before another round of firing began. The bullets rained down and Yoongi stood at the door, peering done below. Jimin dashed towards the side, his leg grazing the edge of the building and he groaned and pulled back his leg, he hid behind a wall and through a plan, the shrill noise of the repeated gunfire and the civilians shouts were getting to his head.

He poked his head out and draw in a shaky breath. He saw Yoongi stepping out of the helicopter, extending his arm out and parts of suits joined together and fit perfectly on his pale arm. Jimin bit his lip, he pounded his fist on the wall, trying to get his mind back together, the whole process was difficult. Having to fight the man he loved, having to fight the man that he protected and fought side by side with.

He got up, ignoring the spin on his shin and got out of his hiding spot, he began to run. Speeding towards the man and threw out a kick, a beam of energy shot out from Yoongi's palm, or rather, shot out from the palm of the machine. Due to the speed that Jimin has, everything was happening quite slowly. He dodged it quickly and landed a hard punch on Yoongi's cheek. He got pulled back by someone, the form told hi collar dig into his throat, he gasped and turned, only to see Taehyung behind him, his mask drawn up to the bridge of his nose. The brunette shook his head, Jimin kicked back and landed in the middle to the strike zone.

"You cannot fight Yoongi alone." Taehyung seethed. "We have to get to Queens like you said."

"He is my fight, I thought you understood me." Jimin not back.

"But you... you cannot do this to him. He is still human."

"He was never human, he had this lust for power from the day I met him. Let me go, Taehyung. Get out, monitor the rest, I'll catch up." And with that, Jimin turned and ran towards Yoongi once again, facing head-on with the man who once charged up his mechanical glove, a blue ball of energy formed at the palm and shot out.

The air was growing warm, too warm, it was beginning to boil and it struck the speedster. The heat definitely seared something off his torso, he groaned, no, he screamed. He screamed loudly, so loud that his throat went raw, there was no use to hide the pain at that point. He knew he was going to die, either from blood loss or the tremendous pain that was engulfing his whole body. He dropped to the ground heavily, his hands shook when he brought it to his torso. His fingers touched the whatever-was-going-on on his stomach, and he saw double, everything was tilted in front of him. His fingertips were heated to a million degrees, each movement causes too much pain fro his system to handle. Even his small healing factor could not dull the pain then, everything was too sensitive, the touch, the movement, the sounds. He turned his head slowly, his eyelids barely keeping itself open. He saw a few boots surrounding him, the faint sound of reloading could be heard and he tried to push himself up, his bandaged hands were fumbling on the ground, trying to push his seemingly heavy body. 

"You shouldn't have stayed... You should have run away, far from here." Jimin heard Yoongi said, his voice filled with pity. "Jung kook is a war criminal, Jimin. Why are you helping him?" 

"Because he is now much more worth than you." The other man choked out. There was a shadow near his head and his vision grew darker as the shadow closed in towards the side of his head. There was a heavy blow and a spiking pain shot up from his temple, in no time, Jimin was out cold.


	32. Chapter 32

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You should be concerned about how you broke Jimin's rules." Jung kook scolded. He pulled Mark away from the machines and dragged him out silently. He kept the both of them on the down low, trying his best avoid the men that worked around the area. Mark tugged Jung kook's hand away from his hoodie and groaned when he slammed head first onto Jung kook's arm. He groaned and Jung kook slapped his hand onto the younger male's mouth.

"Keep quiet! Do you want to die?!" Jung kook hissed, turning around to face the younger man. He peered around a large craft's wing once he made sure Mark was quiet and immediately pulled his head down when someone turned they head around. He turned to Mark, who had a faint red mark on his forehead, Jung kook snickered. The teen shot back a glare and rubbed his sore forehead.

"You get out of here, do your tricks and I'll cover for you. We won't be getting out together." Jung kook said. Mark opened his mouth to argue but Jung kook shook his head. "Go back home and warn your brothers, I'll come back to bring you wherever later on."

"But I promised Jimin-!"

"Go!" Jung kook shouted back. It got the man's attention and Mark disappeared, wrapping himself in red hot flames and slithered his way out of the hangar. He threw his shield and it got some distracted, he ran towards it, kicking some men out of his way and pulled his shield from the side of the wall. He tugged it out furiously, hitting a charging man with a rifle in his hands. He finally got the shield out and wall and looked around, panting and panicking. His mind was shrouded in a thick cloud as panic began to settle in his system. He could hear blood rush through his ears.

He scanned the area once again, his eyes wandered to a window at the furthest side of the hangar and made a mad dash for it. He dodged a few stabs of knives and a few sloppy kicks. But as he approached the glass windows, he finally realized how stupid and how unplanned his escape route was. However, there was no chance of turning back, it was either he jumps, or risk himself getting caught. He crashed onto the windows, pulling his shield in front of his face. The glass shattered on impact and the glass shards flew across his face and limbs. He free called down the building, the wind pushing his dome forward.

He could not fall directly down, he would be crushed by the impact. He turned and extended out his metal arm, he could hear the gears and wires going to work, his finger barely grazed the short edges of the building. His fingers slipped and Jung kook felt something pull against his muscle and he let out a yelp. He dropped down even more But was able to get a soldier grip on the lower edges of the building. He pushed himself up, using his strength to get into the building. He smashed the windows with his shield and got in, quickly descending down the stairs and coming out of the building quickly.

He was met with gunfire and a helicopter hovering over his head. The resided his shield and deflected a few bullets to his body and got towards Jimin and Seokjin.

"Take the others and go to Queens! I'll be there!" Jimin ordered, ready to bolt off and fight Yoongi by his own accord. Jung kook was against the idea strongly, he insisted to join his friend, but Jimin denied the request. Jung kook could not leave his friend, neither could Seokjin. The two was determined to help, but Jimin just ended the protest with "This is my fight.".

Jung kook had no choice but to follow, he had no choice but to leave Jimin behind. He got towards Jimin's apartment, Seokjin tried to keep up, but Jung kook did not want to slow down. His legs aches, adrenaline was pumped to the maximum throughout his body. His limbs felt numb, even his chest, he could feel a heart beating at all.

He needed something to distract him from the guilt. He already ran far, too late to return and help Jimin with the fight. He flinched when he heard a shrill scream, it was slicing the tense air like a sharp knife. "Keep going, we must get to Queens. There will be someone to help us."

"What we have to do is help Jimin! He cannot do this alone!" Jung kook replied, looking back at the headquarters again. There were many people running away and that it just build up his anxiety and stress. Seokjin grabbed Jung kook's arm and he begged the male to stop and let it go.

"Jimin is strong, he can handle things himself." Seokjin pleaded Jung kook could hear the sheer desperate tone that Seokjin was using on him. Everything seemed so drowned out, everything was muted around him.

"That's What Taehyung had said before. That he was strong..." Jung kook retorted. Seokjin's eyes widened in disbelief and his eyebrows drooped a little. The soldiers did not want to believe whatever Seokjin had just said, everyone who had said that... disappeared from him.

"We have to go... now! There's no time! The longer we delay it, Jimin would get hurt even more! Wake up Jung kook! You can save everyone if you can let some people do what they have to do!" Seokjin shouted. Jung kook seemed to in a trance and his shoulders slumped. He did want to move, or rather, he could not move a single vein.

~

Seokjin has to drag him as he was set into a trance where his whole body just shut down completely. Once they have reached Jimin's apartment, Seokjin gave a hearty slap on Jung kook's cheek. The sharp pain had awakened the soldier and he touched his cheek and turned towards Seokjin. He forced out a smile and knock on the door, definitely rushed. His knock was faltered and the door came unlocked Jackson peeled over the heavy-duty door and motioned the two men in.

"Is Mark here?" Jung kook asked, stepping into the apartment. Once he said it, the boy emerged from the hallway, grime covered his face and Jung kook instantly felt relieved. "Good."

He went towards a spare room, opposite of Jimin's, he threw the shield onto the bed and he ripped off his singed clothes. He stood in front of the closet mirror, noticing how his shoulder seemed to get uglier and uglier by the day. It seemed very unsightly, if you just run your fingers near the skin that connected with the metal, you could feel the wires. He saw how damaged his body was, scars were littered everywhere. Jung kook did not remember how it got there. He ignored it and went to pull out a fresh set of clothing from the closet. It was tight fitting, but comfortable nonetheless. He grabbed his shield and got towards the cabinets, pulling out one compartment and collecting the information that has been bundled up neatly. He shoved it in between his arms and met Seokjin out in the living room in his own gear and clothes. The three brothers fanned out against the dining table. Bam busied himself by tying his shoelaces and Jackson was rolling up his sleeves of his jacket.

"We need to leave for Queens. There will be someone we have to meet." Seokjin reminded. Jung kook nodded, placing the shield onto his back, joking it up with his shoulder. Mark looked up and gave a kook that Jung kook could not make out or break down. He quickly turned his head and helped out the rest of his brothers before helping himself on his own gear. Jung kook took a look at his hand, he curled his fingers, and there was soft screech between the joints. He looked up when he heard the door getting unlocked, he saw Jackson pulling open the heavy door and stepping outside. "We're gonna need a car for this. We can't walk all the way there." Jackson commented, folding his arms across his chest.

"Easy for you to say, we are practically targets now. And you... you can just zip around like a little bugger." BamBam argues, blowing a raspberry at Jackson childishly who in turn messed up the younger's platinum locks.

"Hey, stay focused. We can just nick a car when we're downstairs. The prime objective is Queens and quite a long drive from here. The best we could do is have shortstops for supplies." Seokjin planned out, tying a knot on his hoodie. He let out a sigh and exited the apartment, Jung kook did the same. He stepped out, his boot stepped on the marble ground, he glanced at the apartment again, disappointed that he has to leave the homely feeling behind once again. He closed the door and caught up with the rest of the group. They took the lift, so as to not trigger any alarm if deciding to use the emergency exit.

They surrounded a car, BamBam had the bright idea to jump start the car with electricity, it worked, fortunately. Jung kook broke the lock on the side of the doors. They climbed in, the three brothers got to the back and Seokjin got behind the wheel. Jung kook, again, rode shotgun. He slumped down on his own seat and breathed out a loud and tired sigh. Seokjin started the engine, the soft whirring noise filled the still air and Seokjin pressed down the gas pedal and they sped off. He threw his shield and the bundled up information onto the ground in front of him, glancing out of the window from time to time.

"How long till we actually reach Queens?" Jackson asked, peering over Jung kook's shoulder. His fingers were grazing the soldier's neck, in the past, he would get agitated, the touch was ingrained in his mind that it could be a strangle. But now, having people he cared about around him, he did not really care at all. "It's not too long from here, right?" He shifted in his seat and turned towards the three sitting at the back, BamBam started to fall asleep from the slight rock from the car and Mark stayed silent, his arms folded in and looking out of the window.

"Normally it would take forty minutes, but now... there are cameras everywhere. I don't know how they actually work, but they could catch us by using it. We have to take some unnecessary turns to avoid those cameras. " Jung kook explained. Jackson pursed his lips and his eyes wandered elsewhere. "How about I go for tracking duty, I can disable the cameras for you. I will move fast, they won't be able to catch me." He offered. Jung kook was about to consider it, but putting Jackson out there, where he could possibly get killed by a single gunshot did not appeal well to him.

"No, I cannot let you out there on your own. We promised Jimin to take care of you all, not throw you out as bait." Seokjin reminded, braking as they stopped at a traffic junction. He turned and recoiled one elbow to the top of his own seat, one of his arms was draped across the wheel in front of him. "This is for your own safety, I hope you understand."

"Seokjin's right. You are our responsibility and I cannot afford you all to get hurt." Jung kook agreed. Seokjin turned back stepped on the pedal again, driving off and making some turns. Jackson was always beside Jung kook, making comments on the roads and giving some details on how the city was planned out. Granted, he lived there for quite some time, gathering intel whenever he could, understanding the mapping of the vicinity. Knowing that they would have quite a long way to go, Jung kook picked up the reasonably thick stack of papers and flipping through it. He picked a certain page that he deemed important.

"That's the one. The Cipher that we all know..." Jackson added in. Jung kook nodded silently, he flipped to the next printed page and saw the emblem of it stamped at the top. "That's the plans for the massacre... and... no way."

"That's right. They wanted more of me, or rather, more of what made me. They don't have the ingredients... I hid those from them. It's about time I burn all of these." Jung kook supplied, gesturing at the stack of papers. He bit the insides of his cheek and Jackson hummed, slowly nodding his head.

"Hey, you guys haven't told us. Why are we going to Queens either way? We can go back to Brooklyn, they won't look for us there." Jackson enquirer, going to the gap in between the front seats. He cocked up both of his elbows into the top of the seats. Jung kook seemed quite startled by the set of questions being thrown at him. He didn't know how to answer and he glanced at Seokjin for help.

"We are going to Queens because we have two people to find and they might be useful to us." Seokjin explained, turning the wheel and driving into the open road. "Kim Yugeom and Park Jinyoung. Have you heard of them?" Jackson visibly recoiled and his face flashed with uncertainty.

"I don't know if we can convince them..."


	33. Chapter 33

Seokjin drove up towards a gas station, the car came into a jittery stop. Jung kook shifted in his seat, holding back a loud yawn and rubbing his eyes. He almost dozed off whilst Seokjin was driving, the man left the engine on, getting out of the vehicle to refill the fuel. Jung kook turned around and saw the three brothers curled comfortably next to each other. Seokjin knocked on the car window and Jung kook got startled. He turned and the blonde motioned him to come out of the car.

"It's the afternoon, we might want to get them something to eat. They can't be on a run without energy... same as to you." Seokjin stated. Jung kook bit the insides of his cheek, he sighed and returned a statement. "My body will be fine, get the food for them and yourself, I can hold on a bit longer."

Jung kook glanced back to the three brothers and shook his head, it was a signal to the other that his decision was final. More cars drove in and the soldier hid his arm behind his back, being extra cautious to not let anyone notice. Seokjin cleared his throat and fished out his wallet before handing Jung kook some cash. "I'll get some food for them, you'll just help them out." Seokjin sighed. Jung kook nodded and reopened the car door, he clambered back into the vehicle and walked the three boys up gently. Once the trio decided to wake up groggily, the man turned back around, he leaned further back into his seat, eyeing the road and the rest of the gas station.

"Where's Seokjin?" BamBam asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Went to pay for gas, he's gonna get some food for you guys." Jung kook roughly explained. He heard someone spoke, asking another curious question perhaps, but he got distracted when a black car pulled over. Jung kook squinted and spotted the HYYH symbol on the side of the transport. He leaned forward and picked up his shield from the ground, his fingers curling over the old leather. Three men exited the car and wore vests that he assumed to be bulletproof and guns holstered around their hips. He lifted his shield off the ground, his eyes following the men's' every movement. He gritted his teeth as the men walked past their vehicle, not sparing a glance at them, yet he kept his face on the down low.

"Stay here, I'm going to find Seokjin." Jung kook said, exiting the car without his shield. He slammed the door shut and went towards the small convenience store. The men entered the store and Seokjin was just about to leave. He was going to rush there when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind. Jung kook got startled, he never knew that there was going to be a surprise attack. He turned and brought his elbow to the person behind him. He turned and saw a hooded figure, his face covered with a mask. The figure was hunched, both of his hands were covering his nose. Jung kook quickly glanced back at the convenience store and Seokjin had disappeared. He turned back the masked man he did a sloppy dropkick, yet the man swiftly jumped over it.

"If you value your life, I suggest you don't fight me. I am here to help." He reached out and grabbed Jung kook's metal arm. The soldier's eyes widen and immediately snatched his own arm away. Jung kook huffed and glared daggers at the other person, sending a clear message that he did not want to get bothered at all. He was going to throw a punch when something about the man's eyes just sent shivers down his spine. The whiskey brown that held onto something mysterious and sad. BamBam exited the car and stood beside Jung kook, clearing knowing that there was a dispute going on. However, the man did not even flinch when tendrils of electricity appeared between the kid's fingers.

"When you get there, find Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugeom. If you can convince them, they can help you get Jimin out." He started off. BamBam growled and took a step forward, but Jung kook held out his arm to stop the boy from moving any closer.

"What do you mean by getting Jimin out? You know things that we don't. Tell us more, we have to know." Jung kook demanded. The man shifted uncomfortably, his head turned slightly towards the side of the store and he shuffled his feet. Jung kook knew the man was in a rush, his hands were loosely curled together in a form of a loosened fist and he took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his jeans and stuffed it into Jung kook's hands.

"Take it and read it. I have to go." The man hurried, his voice lost its arrogance, he was talking in hushed tones. He bolted off and disappeared on the street as if he was not there in the first place. Seokjin came out of the store, in his hand were crumpled receipts and money. In another, was carrying a plastic bag filled with food. BamBam glanced at Jung kook, the man turned his attention back to the piece of paper stuffed right into his palm and he unfolded it. The creases were very visible, and the writing was horrible. Whatever the anonymous man was trying to do, he was in a rush.

Jimin got captured. You must hurry.

Jung kook's grip on the paper tightened, creating even more unwanted creases on the crumpled piece of paper. He Stomped back to the car and opened the door with a hard tug. He fell into his seat and covered his face with his free hand. He left his mind wander off as he could not see anything, his arm blocking his line of vision. He felt a warm hand on his forehead and a soft voice coming from behind him.

"Are you okay?" someone asked, breaking him from his muddy thoughts. He let out a tired sigh and dragged his hand off his face. He could already see the car moving along the road, passing some big billboard signs quickly. He looked up and saw Mark looking down at him, his hand on Jung kook's forehead as if checking for a fever. The older man hesitantly nodded his head and forced himself to look at the boring road in front of him. He felt a nudge to his side, he turned and saw BamBam breaking off a piece of his hotdog and passing it towards Jung kook. He prodded it at the man, insisting on his to take it. Jung kook reached out slowly and took the fast food out of the kid's hand and the boy seemed very happy about it. The soldier held the food in his hands, his mouth dry for no apparent reason and he just stared at it, not knowing why.

"You can eat it, you know. No one's stopping you." Seokjin pointed out, noticing the pause in his friend's actions. Jung kook perked up, lost in his empty thoughts, it might have been a type of reflex or an old habit that had been drilled into his mind but he blurted out things he shouldn't have said. His mind just clicked, he was not in control.

"I am just tired of everything. I should have never come back to finish the god damn job."

The car fell into pure and rickety silence, the only thing that he could pick out was the constant hum of the car engine below their feet. There was a sense of heat and the feeling of guiltiness was overwhelming, he leaned forward, his eyes fixed his knees and the car was pulled to a stop. Jung kook looked up and saw that it was another red light. Seokjin turned to Jung kook quickly and placed his warm hand on Jung kook's shoulder, the man gave a tight squeeze and the soldier let out a loud exhale.

"Don't say that. Please. Taehyung... Taehyung wouldn't be happy he had heard what you said." Seokjin whispered. Something in Jung kook's heart wrenched and he swallowed back tears. Just stop, never talk about him, never say anything about him. There will always that rushing guilt whenever he sees or hear his name. The feeling when he just started to rebuild what he had lost, slowly but definitely making progress. He could never save the person he had developed feelings for.

Maybe... maybe, Yoongi was right.

Taehyung could not live without war, either could Jung kook. Both of them were created to cause a great disturbance, and both of them fought in World War II together. They were reborn into the world where they had thought everything was going great, the war would solve the conflicts they had before. But then... right then, the war was still running rampant.

"I understand."

He did not understand a strand of anything Seokjin had just tried to say.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"We got to Queens," Seokjin whispered parking at a curb of a street where the side of the road was filled with vehicles. They got out quickly and Jung kook brought out his shield, Seokjin threw open the boot of the car, it was filled with weapons and a few duffel bag stuffed crudely to the side. Seokjin shoved a few guns and a short ranged knife into the bag and Jung kook carried his shield and a sniper rifle with another from the compartments. The three brothers looked around as the two men prepared for themselves.

"Where to now?" Jung kook asked, shouldering the bag.

"I don't know where they exactly are. But one is pretty famous around here, if we are lucky, we might be able to catch him swinging by." Jackson stated, looking up, using one of his hands to shield the glaring sun overhead. He squinted his eyes as if looking for someone to just zip across the tall buildings.

"Swing... by?" Mark questioned. Jackson only nodded in response.

Seokjin motioned them to keep walking and split up, Jung kook took BamBam with him and Seokjin took the other two. They went opposite directions, Jung kook heading up the street and passing through crowds of people in school bags and class materials. He looked back at the crowd of, assuming it was, students. He held his head as a misty memory came up, he shook it away as he noticed his vision getting fuzzy. He continued walking, BamBam close by his side. They walked in total silence, getting an occasional hum and squeal from the young boy when a small dog walks by. He would always squat down and ruffle the dogs' fur and be holding it up. Jung kook would always be staying at the side, looking at BamBam like... for some reason, an older brother.

BamBam puts down the small husky who was very excited to lick his cotton candy coloured hair and continued walking. They passed by more students who held onto steaming cups of coffee and hanging out with some of their friends. Jung kook turned around a looked at them, knowing that he had missed so many things in 80 years, he looked away, his vision drooping to the ground. His eyes were fixed on the pavement, his hands held onto the coarse bag strap that was rubbing onto his skin. BamBam pulled at Jung kook's metal arm, the soldier turned and saw the boy crack a small smile.

"You will be fine. Catching someone is your speciality, we won't fail." BamBam placed his hand on Jung kook's shoulder. Jung kook winced at the thought of having to find the person as if ordered to do so. BamBam seemed to know what he had said wrong and apologized. "Sorry... I shouldn't have said that."

Jung kook shook his head and just put the things behind him. "No, it's okay. I don't mind anymore..." Jung kook shrugged his shoulders and let out a small chuckle. "I've seen better, I could have been better. We start slow, I don't really have a thought of what I have done long ago. " At that point, he was just rambling. BamBam let out a small laugh and ran his fingers through his soft hair.

Jung kook looked up and stared at the sky and noticed that the clouds were moving slowly. He was about to continue walking, maybe they could pick out some people who they might need when he saw someone zip by. Jung kook grabbed BamBam by the arm, he pulled the boy up the street and went into the alleyway, where trash littered everywhere. The dumpsters were pushed to the sides and were overfilled with trash. he spotted a ladder between the two small apartments. He climbed up the ladder as quick as his arm would let him. He crawled up the roof which was filled with loose gravel, he turned around and grabbed BamBam from the side. Jung kook then saw the figure sing by again, now much closer to them. Jung kook turned and ran towards the edge of the roof, one of his boots cocked up to the edge of the apartment building. He took the gun from the bag and loaded his up his fingers worked quickly, clearly knowing how to fix up a weapon. He jammed in the bullets and looked around the area, BamBam caught up with the soldier and helped Jung kook to keep a lookout for the foreign figure that was swinging around.

"There!" BamBam announced, pointing at the block that was a few block away from them. Jung kook whipped his head around and aimed, trying to have a clean shot. He had his finger on the trigger and he could get one clean shot, yet he could not do so. The figure was moving too fast.

"Sh*t!" Jung kook cursed.

"He's coming over to us!"

"DAMN!"


	34. Chapter 34

Jung kook dropped the gun and picked up his shield. He stepped onto the side forcefully, bouncing it to his hand. BamBam pulled up his hood in a huff, and dropped low, squatting in a rough attempt to cover his identity.

The soldier put his weight on one leg and waited for the figure to swoop in. He monitored the figure's movements, it was graceful, fast and agile. He zipped past the tall buildings and swung his arm in a patterned manner as if shooting something out from his wrists. The figure got closer, the colours were less muddled and blended together, he wore a something that resembled a jumpsuit, a mask covering his face and hair, the identity was unknown, yet Jung kook somehow knew that he was the one that they are looking for.

"Get ready, he is near." Jung kook warned. BamBam charged his hand, the blue sparks of electricity crackled and popped loudly. The blue sheen cast a ghostly sheen on the kid's face. The figure swung closer and it swooped close, Jung kook readied his shield. Once they can read his moves, the figure would be a goner, yet he was given instructions not to kill.

BamBam leapt up and thrust out his hand, a bolt of electricity shot out, the blue that was mixed into the white generated a bright and glaring beam of light. It bolted towards the figure and he got hit from a distance around the torso, he jerked to the side painfully, his posture and grace faltering for a minute. He regained it somehow quickly as if the attack did not hurt him much. He swung closer, and closer, he shot out something from the base of his palm and flew overhead of the duo. Jung kook drooped to a crouch and saw the person landing on top of a secondary roof.

He jumped down, landing on the gravelled ground without a single sound. Jung kook has not engaged in any combat yet, but he was ready to take on the opposing boy if he had to. He was contemplating that he should make a move first, yet the opponent struck first. He ran towards the two, but he wasn't sure who to attack first, he settled for Jung kook. The soldier clenched his metal fist and raised his shield, the figure did the same, throwing a punch and the older man ducked quickly.

What Jung kook noticed was that the boy's lunch was sloppy. It was slow, and the timing was way off. He raised the shield and hit the boy squarely in the chest, throwing him off his feet. However, instead of lying flat on the back and scrambling to get back up, he easily did a flip and landed back on his feet again, one of his hand placed on his chest.

"We just need to talk, please." Jung kook states, placing one hand in front of him. "Who are you? Kim Yugeom or Park Jinyoung? Do you know them?"

"Even if know them, I wouldn't tell you. You gotta force it outta me." He replied. BamBam ran over and threw out a kick, turning and aimed at the boy's head. However, the reflexes the taller boy had was phenomenal, he went from talking with Jung kook to slamming elbow down onto the BamBam's shoulder. The kid was slammed to the ground, and he let out a painful groan. Jung kook was next, the soldier knew. The figure always attacked first, it was a fact. He ran up to Jung kook and shot something at him, he dodged aimlessly, counting his luck. The thing that narrowly missed him was something web-like, it looked flexible and it clung to the ground behind him.

As he was distracted, the figure threw out a fist and Jung kook tried to his best to catch it again, raising his shield and deflecting a sloppy punch to the cheek. He swung out his leg and knocked the balance off the kid. But he was climbing back up to his feet as fast he was hitting the ground.

"You have the Captain's shield?!" He exclaimed, his voice gone a pitch or two higher. He was definitely shocked or surprised, or both, he spread out his arms as if to further emphasize his point. "Are you the bootleg version or something?" He asked a question, that seem to have Jung kook to take a spike to his heart. He painstakingly took Taehyung's role to protect and this is what he has gotten in return. He slammed the shield down onto the ground, the bare metal facing him. He threw the glove that was covering up his metal hand to the ground, finally able to free the machine from its straps.

"You say it as if I am not worthy of it." Jung kook bit back, filling his tone with venom. "I hope you get the memo kid, the world is not as laid back as you think it is." He then proceeded to run up and threw a punch, extending his metal arm out, it hits the kid right in the chest, and he flew backwards, yet he quickly recovered and swung up, trying to land on top of the soldier. He knew that he could not just take the kid in any form of combat, the teen swinging around like god awful pinata was putting him at a severe disadvantage. At the corner of his eye, BamBam got up slowly, having one hand over the are connecting his neck and shoulder, he had a small tilt to the left. Jung kook narrowed his eyes at the boy, but he gave a weak thumbs-up.

There was a sense of relief and he focused on the figure standing further away from him then, near the edge of the roof. He pulled out a hidden blade from his boot. The double-edged stabbing knife he always had in case of emergencies, the boy depended on swinging around too much, it was always his escape route. If Jung kook could just stop him from getting away, all should be smooth sailing from there.

"Woah. Woah, cool it with the knife... yes... YOU HAVE A KNIFE?! WHAT DO YOU NOT HAVE ?!" The boy yelled, spreading out his arms as he was just raising his voice slowly. He then spotted Jung kook's metal arm and gestured it out loudly. " OH GREAT! YOU HAVE A METAL ARM TOO!"

"Stay sharp, kid." Jung kook fired back, cracking a weak smile. He advanced forward, throwing his dominant hand forward and slicing at the air trying to land a light swipe. The boy tried to dodge, the blade scraping at the boy's chest as the man lift up his blade. He tried to swing away again, but before Jung kook could cut the rope in half, a shot of electricity flew between them, Jung kook felt the heat generated from it. As the boy got distracted, he swooped low and hooked one arm around the boy's neck and turned around, aiming the blade right at the boy's temple.

He thrashed around, his arms grabbing Jung kook's and squeezing it tight, as if tempted to rip his artificial one off his body.

"If you don't stay still, the blade will actually kill you." Jung kook threatened. "For the time being, listen carefully."

BamBam staggered towards them, his eyes trained on Jung kook.

"We are having a bit of a crisis, Park Jimin is currently held in the HYYH headquarters and we need as much help as we can get to overthrow Kim Namjoon himself. Drill something into him." Jung kook explained slowly, taking his time to articulate his words, trying to weigh out his choices.

"Why should I believe you, you are THE Winter Soldier, you were all over the news." The boy retaliated, turning to face Jung kook. "Yet you carry Kim Taehyung's shield."

"Listen kid, Taehyung is dead. It's his choice to hand me the symbol to me. We are running, half of the team is trying not get themselves killed." Jung kook explained, gritting his teeth.

"We are not responsible for Kim Taehyung's death." BamBam added.

"And why would you say that?" The boy bit back, cocking his head forward as if to push his pony forward.

"Because I saw him fall in his own."

-

Jimin jolted awake, his hand moving up to his temple sluggishly. He swallowed down was seemed like saliva and blood. His trembling fingers pressed against his temple and white hot pain ran though his head. He pulled his fingers away from the side of his head quickly and fell back to the hard ground, taking in the freezing cold of the metal.

He slowly got up, taking note that his whole body was numb and sore. He painstakingly moves his legs forward, grunting and letting the overall white noise in his ears take over his mind. He was soon back into his feet, using the cold wall behind him as support. He leaned against it, finally trying to observe his surroundings.

It was a cell.

He was being hold in a cell as if he was a prisoner. He ran towards the metal bars, the boost of speed allowed his to slam shoulder first into the cold metal. He have to get out of there, the cell, the space was too cramped, he would loose his mind. Furthermore, there's his brothers and teammates waiting for him in Queens. He backed away and rammed his shoulder into the bars again, this time rattling it. The echo bounced off the stiff and cold walls, the sound was drilled into his mind. He grabbed his bruised shoulder, squeezing it hard as he tried to dull the pain for a few minutes.

He grabbed the bars with both hands and peered out, he could not see much, only that it was dark, the only light source was a small ceiling light on his left. He was getting even more agitated by the second. Precious time was getting wasted where he was just sitting in a cell, rotting away. He looked around his own holding area, a neatly made bed, a desk and lights around him. He left the cell bars alone and flopped onto bed, closing his eyes to think of something, anything to get himself out of the cell.

He was about to get up and start to go mental when a footsteps could be heard from afar. Jimin lumbered out of bed and went towards the locked door, just as he approached it, Yoongi came into view. The older man had furrowed eyebrows and eye bags under his eyes as if he never ever slept for the past week. Jimin would usually care for the other, he would force him to go tot bed and leave whatever he was tinkering and sorting alone. However, right then and there, Yoongi was the last person he ever wanted to meet.

He balled up his fists and maintain a watchful eye at the man.

"What do you want from me?" Jimin spat, throwing out the words and tried to put as much venom and distaste as he could muster.

"I... I came here to say sorry." Yoongi replied.

"As if. You missed the opportunity to do that long ago, give it up Yoongi." Jimin said, he lowered his head and let out a sigh. "You can't keep me here, they rest needs me."

"Listen to me! Jung kook... He is someone to be reckoned with, you don't know who you are helping! He killed Taehyung, he killed my father! Why are you helping out someone who has done such things?!"

Jimin was taken aback, Yoongi never ever knew what happened, he didn't understand the situation at hand as of right then. Jimin wanted to end everything that was in his power, he wanted to just tell Yoongi straight on that Taehyung was alive, he wanted to tell Yoongi that Jung kook was broken. Everyone was broken into pieces, they didn't show, but Jimin knew.

"I can't say... as much as I want to... I can't. Yoongi please... you must understand that what we are doing is for your own good." Jimin pleaded, trying to knock some reason into the man's head.

"Betraying me is for your own good? You have changed Jimin, I thought you were loyal to everyone in the headquarters." That sentence, the words that Yoongi spoke was like knives that drove deep into his chest. It hurts, to keep everything from the person he loved dearly, it hurts him so much to just talk to Yoongi face to face.

"Changed? I've changed.... what about you? You were understand once, you carried your work with pride... what about now! You locked me in, shutting away any form of explanation that came from our mouths. I hope you f*cling understand this Min Yoongi, this is isn't my choice. You forced me to run away from you." Jimin yelled back.

Yoongi's featured soften a little, his eyes carried hurt and fear. He took a few steps backward, fading from Jimin's view. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, before going off. Jimin broke down, slumping to the ground, he rests his head on the cold vertical cells bars in front of him. He used one hand to cover his mouth to muffle his cries, for help, for retribution, for hope? He didn't know, he wanted to get everything out of his system as his heart ached.


	35. Chapter 35

"Oh wait, I almost forgot," Taehyung exclaimed, rummaging through the duffel bag and pulled out a set of clothes for Jimin, along with a good pair of running shoes.

"Did you break into my house to get these?" Jimin jokes, grabbing the attire and quickly changing. He slipped into the fresh set of clothes and slipped on the running shoes. Taehyung nodded quietly and rolled up his sleeves, revealing what seemed like a type of black metal attached to his arms. Was it a makeshift weapon? Jimin could not make it out of the low lighting. Either way, Taehyung smashed the metal into the electronic lock and an unnerving fizz was heard, after that, the door creaked open.

Jimin stepped out and cracked a smile at Taehyung's direction.

"If I'm right, Jung kook and the rest should have gathered that two rascals by now. We still have to meet them in Queens," Taehyung turned to look at the clock fixed onto Jimin's cell wall. "We can't afford to run in on them, but we cannot delay meeting them any longer. The drive from here to Queens would be forty, but if we try, we can get there in thirty."

Taehyung pulled up his mask and hoodie and it covered his face. The two began running towards the emergency exit. It's either they bust out from the main entrance, which is a death sentence, or they sneak out from the fire escape exits. One choice is clearly better than the other if you have common sense. Jimin pushed open the door and locked it up. Taehyung turned and faced Jimin, using his index finger to pull down his mask from his face.

"I promise I'll make things right. Forgive me Jimin. I'll meet you guys in Queens tonight." Taehyung spoke, sincerity in his words. Jimin nodded and sighed, placing hand on Taehyung's shoulders, patting it reassuringly. After sparing one last weak smile for Taehyung, the older of the two dashed off, running down the empty stairwell and bursting out of the tall building. The speedster looked back at the base, his heart palpitates and he made a mad dash towards Queens.

-

"What? No... Everyone said that you caused him to fall. Even Min Yoongi himself..." The teen stuttered. Jung kook took the knife off the boy's raw neck and the soldier went back to help out BamBam whilst the confused boy stood there, trying to sort out his thoughts.

BamBam flinched when Jung kook's fingers grazed his upper body. Jung kook pulled down the young boy's sweater and revealed a blue and purple bruise on the upper arms and it was spreading towards his collarbone and shoulder.

"We will treat you when we get back to the rest." Jung kook muttered, placing his hand on BamBam's head as an attempt to comfort the poor teen. Jung kook turned back around, the masked boy still stood there, frozen in shock.

"So tell me, what's your name?" Jung kook asked, gesturing to the boy. The teen's finger grips onto his mask as he ripped it off with one pull upwards, revealing a face and messy chocolate brown hair. His eyes averted from Jung kook stare and he stuffed his mask under the crook of his arm.

"Kim Yugyeom." The boy replied slowly. Jung kook was expected something else to be said, judging from how talkative the boy was when they fought. But Yugyeom kept quiet and kept his eyes away from the soldier. "Let's get going then." Jung kook decided, picking up his shield and gun from the ground and stuffing it back into the duffel bag that was left stranded beforehand.

BamBam shrugged involuntarily, casting a look at Yugyeom that showed a mixture was sympathy and sadness. Jung kook shouldered the bag before they made their way back to the car parked alongside the road.

"I never knew you cared so much." BamBam started off, stuffing both hands into his pant pockets. He caught up with Jung kook as the soldier was walking, he looked up, seeing Yugyeom swing overhead, following them from above silently. Did he really care? Or was it out of pure pity?

"I guess." Jung kook threw back a sloppy reply.

"Thanks for... well... not giving up on me and let me do my thing," BamBam replied. He picked up his pace and turned around to face Jung kook as they continued to walk up the street. "Jimin wouldn't let me, he is very overprotective of everyone."

Jung kook let out a dry chuckle, the thought of Jimin was getting him on an edge. He did not spot the speedster at all, and that how he heard the loud and deafening shot really sent him spiralling into a dark hole of endless possibilities on how Yoongi will treat Jimin. BamBam looked at Jung kook, waving his hand under the soldier's nose.

"Ah, sorry, blanked out." The male apologized. BamBam just shrugged and continued walking. As they approached their car, he spotted Seokjin and the two other boys with a new travel companion. Someone taller than Jackson just by a little, he had cat-like features, something that Jung kook found a little odd. He wore something that resembled a bag. It was strapped to his shoulders and his eyes widened a little when he spotted Yugyeom landing behind the duo.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, they just for some reason decided to beat me up on the rooftops."


End file.
